


Scattered Moments

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, FFXIV Spoilers, Fools in Love, Kissing, Multi, Pining, nameless wol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 55,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Prompts and asks from my Tumblr.  WoL x Many





	1. I’ve always wanted to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> (“I’ve always wanted to fall in love.” Shameless Nameless WoL x Alphinaud request.)

“I’ve always wanted to fall in love,” Alphinaud tells you for the first time at age sixteen. Wistful. Longing for something he had not known yet.

You laugh. “You’ll find someone. Of that I’ve little doubt.” You reply with an overly fond smile.

Alphinaud had looked at you then, his face and ears flushing as if he hadn’t meant to admit such a thing.

“You want to hear a secret?” You remember asking in a hush voice. Beckoning him closer to you.

Alphinaud had shuffled closer, tilting his head to listen.

Squawking in outrage as you ruffle his hair. “You’re too cute to be alone forever!”

Alphinaud had blushed and grumbled. Fixing his hair and avoiding your eyes.

\- - -

“I’ve always wanted to fall in love,” Alphinaud grumbles to Cid. The both of them watching as the lord of Camp Dragonhead fawns over their Warrior of Light.

Cid crosses his arms, looking at Alphinaud’s sour face from the corner of his eye. “Have you now.”

Alphinaud is rubbing his arms, still shivering and ill prepared for the cold. 

“Is that what you think is happening?” Cid asks.

Alphinaud does not answer him.

Instead stalking away with his nose in the air to interrupt. This was his Warrior of Light after all. 

\- - -

Alphinaud stands at your side as he always has. As if he’s always been there. As if he always will.

You tremble and cry. Grieving the loss of someone dear to you.

“I hope,” You say to Alphinaud through bitter tears, “that love is kinder to you.”

Alphinaud is silent. Stroking your arm and reaching for your hand.

You cling to him. 

\- - -

“It wasn’t kind,” Alphinaud sobs. Your blood on his hands as he tries with everything he has to heal you.

What wasn’t? You want to ask. But everything is blurry and you feel heavy. Your tongue refusing to form the words on your lips.

“Don’t you dare die on me!” Alphinaud yells at you. “I… I haven’t told you… I haven’t told you that I…”

But he doesn’t finish as Y'shtola arrives just in time to help. To interrupt what he was trying to say.

\- - -

Alphinaud is crying.

The sounds of his hitching breath. His watery sniffles. The sound of his misery forces you awake.

“Don’t cry,” You say to him with sleep thick in your voice.

Alphinaud sobs your name, his face pressed to the bed.

“I’ve always wanted to fall in love,” Alphinaud tells you.

“I know,” You say softly.

“I did not know… So consumed was I in our cause. In keeping up with you. I hadn’t realised that I already had.”

You force yourself upright. Your hand reaching out to smooth Alpinaud’s wild hair. You smile, teasing. “And who is this person I must fight for your hand?”

Alphinaud looks up at you, stricken. But then he sees the look on your face.

“You’re teasing me!” He says, his face still wet from tears. “Here I am, confessing my… my…”

You raise your eyebrows.

Alphinaud flushes. “You know! And you’re making fun of me!”

You laugh, beckoning him close. “I am sorry.”

Alphinaud is muttering, but comes forward and settles on the bed beside you.

“Want to know something?” You say, your fingertips stroking over his hand.

Alphinaud is staring. “Yes?”

You lean in, kissing his cheek. He tastes like the salt of his tears. “I love you, too.”

Alphinaud is stunned. His cheeks and ears reddening. “Ah.”

You nod. “Will you kiss me now?”

Alphinaud swallows. Looking at you with those too blue eyes.

“Can I?”

You tap a finger to your lips. “I’m waiting.” You had been waiting for a long time now.

Alphinaud needn’t be told twice.

He kisses you like he’ll never get the chance again. Slow and sweet. Savoring you like he would a rare treat.

You feel yourself blushing by the time he pulls away to look at you. But it does not bother you. Alphinaud is just the same.

You cannot contain your smug smile. “Now tell me you love me.”

Alphinaud sputters.

You laugh. It was so funny to see the silver tongued elezen tongue-tied and flustered.

“Did I not tell you that you were too cute to be alone forever?”

Alphinaud ducks his head, smiling bashfully. “Ah. Indeed you did.”

You wrap your arms around him, sighing with contentment. “You’ll never be alone again.”

Alphinaud squeezes you. Asking ever so softly, “You swear?”

You smile, twining your fingers through his hair. It was so soft. “I swear on my life.”

Alphinaud sighs. Burying his face against you. Breathing you in even as he grumbles, “You had best live forever then.”

You laugh, holding him even tighter.

“Just for you, I’ll live forever.”


	2. WoL x Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL x Alphinaud where WoL is near-fatally wounded and the aftermath

There’s a shrill ringing. Everything is blurry. Your lungs are filled with smoke. The taste of ash on your tongue.

Get up! You have to…

You cannot force yourself to move. Everything is heavy. You feel weighed down. Get. Up! You have to!

The shrill ringing is almost too much for you to bare. It hurts. There is a voice now, too muffled for you to understand what they are saying? Who…?

Your head lolls to the side as you force your fluttering eyelids open, tears seeping from the corners of your eyes as smoke burns at you.

Even with blurred vision and a fourth of your hearing you know who it is that kneels over you. Alphinaud. Alphinaud!

“Fire…!” You warn on a choking gasp. Hardly able to understand your own words thanks to that shrill ring that persists in blocking sound from reaching you. Only knowing what you mean to say and hoping that you made sense with a tongue that felt so sluggish in your mouth.

There is brightness over your eyes and suddenly your vision is much clearer. You can see him now. The horrible, heart wrenching expression on his face as he tries to heal you. His healing magic casting strange shadows across his face. The light catching on tears that carved a path through the ash and grime that covered his face.

No, no! He is wasting time on you. He should be helping the others! He has to find… “Alisaie?” You gasp, reaching forward with all your remaining energy to grasp at the tie at his throat. Staining the white fabric with ash and your own blood. Was she safe? He had to find her!

“Alisaie is fine!” Alphinaud half sobs, not even trying to free his necktie from your grip as he uses both hands to try and heal your wounds.

He is trembling all over. Breath hitching as he tries not to give voice to his helpless weeping. His healing magic wavers every few moments as his arm shiver with strain. Weak with exhaustion yet still trying to heal you.

You are too far gone. So very numb now that you cannot feel the pain of your wounds. The ground beneath you is painted red with your own blood. Still, Alphinaud persists. Gods, he would kill himself like this…

“Stop,” You rasp. Your voice cracking and dry with the heat and smoke. “You’re hurting yourself! Let me go…”

Alphinaud shakes his head so hard that his tears fly off his face. His teeth gritting as he denies you, “..No! No! Do not ask that of me!”

You pull him down by his tie. Your breath mingling even as his healing magic sparks and shivers as he forces it. You swallow against the sharpness in your throat, tasting blood. “Don’t do this to me…! I don’t… want the last thing I see.. to be this! Stop it!”

Alphinaud’s face crumples. His sobs bleeding into his speech, “Please! Do not leave me! I cannot… I will not allow you to! Not like this… Not like this!”

You stare at him. Eyes wide as you come to understand. This desperation. The overwhelming need to keep you. Finally seeing for the first time. All that he had kept from you in an attempt to shield his heart. It was like looking into a mirror. Your own foolish decisions reflecting back at you. Written across his face as his tears well up and brim over to streak down his dirty cheeks. The tremble of his lips as he tries to hold back this display of emotion.

You yank at his tie. Pulling his face down as you kiss him for the first time. Mayhap for the only time. Alphinaud is frozen under your lips. His breath shuddering against you.

He tastes like salt and ash, but his lips are so very soft. He is warm.

Your strength wavers. Your hand falling free from its deathgrip on his necktie. Dots swimming before your eyes. No, no… You don’t want to die now!

You have to tell him…

The world fades. You feel like you are falling. A void of darkness swallowing you into heavy blackness. The last thing you hear is Alphinaud’s voice. Your name on his lips.

\- - -

“Alphinaud!” You exclaim the moment you wake, bolting up from your sickbed. Bowling over with a choked sound of pain as your body protests that sudden movement by gifting you with a wave of incredible agony.

You keen for a moment, tense in that hunched over position as the pain washes over you. You squint your eyes open, panting heavily as you scan the room. You do not have to look far.

Alphinaud is slumped over your sickbed, his hands curled in your bedding. Dark shadows under his eyes and tear tracks on his face. His hair is a mess of tangles, not even in his usual braid and instead in a lazy tail low on his neck. His clothing is clean of ash and grime, but rumpled with a multitude of wrinkles and odd stains. He must have been here for a long while.

You reach for him, trembling fingers just brushing his hair when Alphinaud jolts awake. His head snapping up to look at you with wide, red rimmed eyes.

“You’re awake!” He croaks out, his eyes already watering again. His eyes are bloodshot. How long had he been waiting for you?

“Alphinaud,” You whisper. So many emotions welling up in you all at once. Relief, for one. You are so very grateful to still be alive. Something you are sure you owe in thanks to Alphinaud. He had ignored your wishes and continued to heal you against his own exhaustion. But also anger that he would not take care of his own health in the absence of your conscious presence. And then a flood of warm feelings that he would do so in his need to watch over you. It is all too much for you to voice. Your heart swells with so much affection for him that it is hard to speak.

You beckon to him wordlessly, opening your arms to him as your lips tremble and your eyes well up. “Come here?”

Alphinaud lurches forward in his own eager emotion, then pauses and climbs gingerly onto the bed. His hands careful in consideration for your aches and pains as he touches you. Fingertips sliding over soft cloth and expertly wound bandages.

“I was so afraid,” Alphinaud says to you, burying his face in your neck as he squeezes you far too gently. His tears a spreading wetness on your skin.

Your fingers comb through his hair, working through the snarls and tangles that you find. Trying your best to soothe him even as you fight back your own threat of tears.

“I know, I know. Me too,” You admit, tears dripping from your eyelashes as Alphinaud shudders in your embrace. Holding you tighter to him while still being so very mindful of your wounds.

“How could you ask that of me? I… I could never… To let you go? You are the only person…! The only one whom I could always depend on!”

You swallow down the lump in your throat, too overcome with emotion.

“Forgive me that. I could not bare the thought of you hurting yourself for me. I have seen the cost of such overexertion. I did not want you to pay that price.”

Alphinaud shakes his head, holding you tight. His voice on the edge of desperation as he replies, “It was mine decision to make! I could not afford to lose you! Not when I…!”

His voice catches. Cracking with emotion. “I could not let you go. Not when I love you too damned much.”

You push him back, looking into his face and finding naught but misery and despair. Did he think you would reject him? After what you had done? What he had done? For someone so very clever, he could be incredibly idiotic.

You cup his face in your hands, thumbs stroking at his pointed ears. Watching as his eyes widen. His rosy lips parting with surprise. His cheeks flushing bright red against the porcelain of his skin.

Good. You drag him forward by your hold on his face. Sealing your mouth over his as you kiss him with every bit of emotion you had held back.

Alphinaud grasps at you with greedy hands, gasping into your mouth as you slide your lips over his. Nipping at that plump bottom lip as your thumbs massage at his sensitive ears.

Alphinaud moans. His mouth parting to you easily as you lick at the seam of his lips. His tongue flicking out to slide against yours. You groan low in your throat. Wishing you were not so terribly injured. Your tongue finding a spot that Alphinaud particularly likes as he gasps again, squeezing at your sides a little to hard.

You hiss and it is like a bucket of freezing water over his head. Alphinaud tears himself away, looking at you with wide eyes. His lips red from your forceful kisses.

His chest rising and falling with his panting breaths. “You.” He swallows hard. Touching his mouth with the back of his hand. “You meant it? When you kissed me before, I thought…”

You frown, your eyes narrowing as he does not finish. To say exactly what he thought. You finish for him, “You thought that I knew of your feelings. That I would lie to you in what I believed to be mine last moments?”

Alphinaud lowers his hand, avoiding your eyes.

You sigh deeply. “Alphinaud. I would never lie to you. And never about that. I kissed you because I wanted to.”

Alphinaud looks up, his eyes filled with the barest hint of hope.

You find no reason to deny your feelings any longer. To do so now would only hurt the both of you. So you swallow your lingering uncertainties and tell him.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Alphinaud.”

Alphinaud looks at you in surprise.

You smile, bashful. Embarrassed for all the things you are about to admit, but willing to say them just to see the kind if face he will make in response.

“For the longest time I thought you were this bossy, know-it-all little shite. Running that mouth of yours. Telling me what to do like you were my master. It irritated the shite out of me.” You shake your head with a laugh.

Holding up a hand as Alphinaud makes as if to speak. “Wait, I am not finished.”

He closes his mouth.

You rub a hand over your head, smiling to yourself. “Then afore I knew it, I found myself looking forward to your snarky commentary. The way you sliced the air with your wit. I caught myself gazing at you like a maid swooning over her sweetheart more often than not,” You laugh.

Alphinaud is blushing, peeking at you from under his eyelashes as he bows his head.

“At first I thought it merely fondness of you. Affection for mine fellow Scion… But then I found myself with these sudden urges. To smooth your hair. Or just touch you randomly. Even admiring the beauty of your eyelashes.”

Alphinaud is exceedingly red now, fiddling with his ponytail and stroking a finger under his eye. Chewing at his lip as he fights a smile.

“It was not until I realized I had been staring far too long at at your lips. They are most distracting. If you found yourself irritated at mine lack of attention or how often you needed to repeat yourself, well…” You shrug. “I cannot be blamed considering how very pink they are.”

Alphinaud touches a hand to his mouth, wide eyed and flustered.

“It is truly ridiculous now that I think of it. I was not obvious? I feel as if everyone knew mine heart before I did. Here was I, O great Warrior of Light, following at your heels like a lovesick fool.” You smile at him.

Alphinaud shakes his head. “Then we are both fools. Surely it is I who follows after you! Estinien saw it. Mine own sister teases me mercilessly for it. Yet you had not known? I… had found myself acting most foolishly. Believing you to have only been humoring me thus far. Far too kind to say anything about mine hopeless feelings.”

You huff out a sigh, shaking your head at the foolishness on both of your parts. Leaning back to rest against the abundance of overly plump pillows behind you.

You pat at the bed, looking at Alphinaud in askance. “Will you sit with me? I would very much like to hold you. Or.. pet your hair? I’m afraid there is naught else I am capable of at this point in mine recoverly. One steamy kiss and I’ve overtired myself.”

Alphinaud smiles shyly, crawling forward to rest at your side. His arms winding around your waist as he curls his upper body over your lap.

You stroke your hand over his hair, smiling as Alphinaud sighs contentedly under your touch.

You trace the edges of his pointed ears, chuckling gently as Alphinaud gives a high pitched grunt and tries to flinch away from the tickle.

You amuse yourself instead by poking at his dangling earring, grinning with delight. You give a happy sigh, leaning down against the pain to kiss at his messy hair. “Alphi?” You murmur, sliding your finger over his stubborn strand of hair that curled over his head and refused to lay amongst the rest of his messy bangs.

“Mm?” Alphinaud hums, nuzzling into your lap.

You rake your fingers through his hair, catching his hair tie and pulling it free to allow his hair to fall across his back.

“Can I keep you?”

Alphinaud laughs, squeezing his arms around you and nuzzling at you with his nose and cheek. “You had better. I’m not getting up. You will have to carry me everywhere now.”

You snort. “Perhaps when I am hale and whole. I will carry you in mine arms like a princess!”

Alphinaud coughs. “I have changed mine mind!”

You grin, ducking down to rain kisses on his hair. “Too late! I would carry you as soon as I am able! Meet your new mount, Master Alphinaud: The Warrior of Light!”

Alphinaud gives a laughing groan. “Why do I love you so much?”

You bury your face in his hair, smiling sweetly. Overly fond. Every time he says such you feel as if your heart might burst. “That I do not know. Only that I am thankful that you do.”

“And that you love me?”

“And that I love you. Very much so.”


	3. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL x Estinien. Drunken kissing. Heavensward spoilers. Some time after SB?

The heavy sound of glass scraping across the polished wood of your table has you blinking open your eyes that you hadn’t realized you had closed.

A bottle of familiar booze sits in the middle of your table. You stare at it, eyes drooping blearily, gaze unfocused.

You hadn’t ordered it.

Your eyes focus only as someone sits across from you. That familiar voice addressing you, sarcastic and dry as the Sagolii desert, “Do you ever tire of fighting wars not your own?”

Your lips curve up, eyes dragging over him lazily. “Estinien,” You say on a sleepy sigh. He is a sight for sore eyes. Sore, overtired eyes. You cannot remember when last you had lain down to truly rest.

Estinien is frowning heavily, the light behind him casting an ethereal glow on the fall of his pale, unbound hair. His pale skin a bit more tanned than when you saw him last. Though shadows still lingered under the bright blue of his eyes, he looked far healthier than he had - lying pale and drawn in the infirmary after your battle with Nidhogg. His eyes are sharp, a too bright blue that drag over you with much too knowing a look.

He is…

“Gorgeous,” You say, dazedly and with a heavy tongue.

Estinien’s eyes widen infinitesimally, his head dipping down - his hair, so bright and shiny, slipping over his shoulder and drawing your eyes to the open lacing of his shirt baring his clavicle - and slides an empty glass across the table.

Even with how tired you are, your reflexes do not fail you as your hand snaps out to catch the glass before it can slip over the edge to shatter on the floor.

“Drink with me,” Estinien doesn’t ask in a voice that is rough with what you think to be embarrassment.

You stare down at the glass that you clasped in a loose grip, eyes half lidded.

Estinien pops the cork on the heavy bottle he’d brought, pouring his own glass and then yours. Yours, you notice, he fills just shy of the brim.

“Fury damn them,” Estinien grouses, “You need this more than I do. Look at you,” Estinien slams the bottle down hard enough for liquid to slosh up over the neck, snatching up his own glass to gesture with to your own too full glass. “Been possessed lately? You look about one foot in the grave.”

You grimace, ignoring your glass to touch your face. Fingers tracing under your heavy eyes as you ask, “Do I look so terrible?”

Estinien slams his emptied glass down, leaning in to snarl and pin you in place with furious blue eyes, “No! You look..” He freezes mid sentence, jaw flexing with his grinding teeth. “You look… good.”

Your hand drops to rest near your glass. Good, he said. “Good,” You echo, not questioning him, merely stating that you are glad.

Estinien takes it the other way, you surmise, as his face flushes in the soft lighting. His lips, wet with traces of his hard booze, parting as he tries to elaborate, “Better, I mean. You were so…” Estinien falls quiet. Swallows.

“Sad.”

Sad. Angry. Bitter.

Empty.

You had been many things after the Dragonsong war. You had lost two people who had become dear to you. Your eyes follow Estinien’s fingers as he drags his bare fingers through the water pooling around his chilled glass.

Almost three. Almost. But you had been able to save him. Had been allowed that where you hadn’t been before. Not him, you had thought back then. Had begged - pleaded, even - to the Twelve. To those Gods who had a hand in writing your Fate. Not Estinien too.

Then you had decided you were done asking. No, you decided. You can’t have him. You won’t. I won’t let you take him.

And then you hadn’t.

You smile instead of voicing such things. “I am always better having seen you.”

Estinien clears his throat and pours himself another. “Drink with me.”

You dip your head and lift your glass. Estinien’s favored drink sliding heavy over your tongue. Burning like dragon fire as you swallow it down. Still you tip it back. It would be most impolite to refuse. Besides, you had never been one to turn down Estinien’s offers of companionship.

You finish your glass, warmth settling in your belly. You should have eaten something, you muse, as Estinien pours you another too full glass.

“Good Ser,” You say teasingly. “I dare say, are you intending to get me drunk?”

Estinien snorts into his glass, booze spraying in his humor. He wipes his face and grins at you. “I intend only for you to catch up.”

You blink. Catch up? “Estinien,” You lean in, whispering lowly. “Are you drunk?”

Estinien leans in, breath mingling with yours, “Mayhap a little.”

So more than a little.

You glance at your glass, eye the mostly full contents of the bottle, and make a decision. You grab the bottle and your glass.

Swallowing back your entire glass of booze in one long drink, and then pouring yourself another overly large.

You’re not letting Estinien overdo it on your watch.

“Whoa there!” Estinien gives a huff of a laugh as you tip back your third glass. “Slow down, will you?” He grasps your hand, warm, calloused fingers stroking over your knuckles.

You swallow hard, looking up into his face. The amusement in his eyes. In the curl of his lips.

“Easy does it,” He continues, soothingly. That low, growly quality to his voice somehow even raspier in his partial intoxication.

His eyes are so blue. So vivid. You feel swallowed by them.

Estinien says your name and you blink, shaking your head to dispell the heavy feeling over you. Like being charmed, you think dazedly as you watch Estinien lick a stray drop of booze from his glass.

Seduction. This is a…

“This is a seduction.”

Estinien chokes, looking at you with wide eyes. “What?!” He barks. Trying to play it off, but his eyes look awfully shifty to be playing for innocence.

Ahh. Yes. It all made sense now. His hair seemed shinier than usual. His lips, too. Not to mention how much skin he was showing with the lazy lacings of his dark blue shirt - baring more than the usual of his toned chest. That, then touching you with his hands. And he kept sticking his tongue out and licking things. His lips, his glass. His wrist where he had spilled on his hand and it had dripped over his skin, eyes catching yours as he licked up his inner arm.

“Estinien,” You say, squinting in suspicion. “Are you trying to seduce me right now?” Was this happening or had you finally succumbed to exhaustion?

Estinien struggles to deny it, but the way his cheeks flush and his eyes shift give him away. “What? No! Why would I…? That would be…”

You stare at him and wait.

Estinien’s face falls, and he stops trying to deny it. “If I said yes - that this was a… an attempt to… Ah. …What would your reaction be?”

You tilt your head, turning your glass in your hands. You take a deep breath, pretending to mull it over. You shrug, as though careless. Like everything in you isn’t crying out in relief. You had thought your feelings for Estinien would forever remain unrequited and ever unspoken.

You smile and grasp your glass to clink against his. “All right then, Azure Dragoon. Show me your moves.”

Estinien sits back, looking all sorts of adorably puzzled. Jaw working as he has the nerve to squint at you in suspicion, “…All right.”

As if you would joke about something like this! You nod back at him, quirking a brow in challenge. “All right?”

Estinien knocks back his glass, clears his throat roughly, and says, “Then.. Yes, this is a..” He flushes. “This… is that.”

You slide your glass forward, clinking against his even though it is empty.

Estinien grabs the bottle and pours.

You smile, tracing the rim of your glass.

You are not prepared for Estinien to climb over the table.

“What are you doing?”

Estinien huffs as he settles next to you on your suddenly too small side of the booth. “Seducing you, obviously. Am I meant to do it all the way over there?” Estinien says, sounding rather grumpy for someone trying to seduce you.

He shifts close and you find your back hitting the wall behind you as Estinien cages you in with a hand by your head.

You feel very much drunk suddenly. Your head swimming with the scent of Estinien. That familiar smell with just a hint of something new. Was that cologne? Whatever it was - it smelled particularly pleasing. You cannot help but deepen your breaths to take him in.

Estinien is looking altogether much too smug. “Look at you,” He positively croons. “I haven’t even started yet and you’re…” Estinien leans in, his breath fanning over your lips, “All. Flushed.”

Estinien grunts in surprise as your hand smacks him in the nose, his hands raising up in surrender as you push his face away from yours.

“Not so fast, Ser!” You say breathlessly. Your cheeks feel on fire, but you’ll not be so easily conquered. “I expect a bit more of a proper seduction before you start stealing kisses!”

Estinien barks a startled, if not delighted laugh. His hand cupping over yours to grasp and turn in his hold. His head lowering as he kisses your hand like a proper chivalrous knight.

His eyes gleam playful blue through the soot of his eyelashes, shiny lips curling in a flirtatious grin. “Like this?” He asks in his signature throaty growl as he kisses your hand, over your wrist and up your arm.

You swallow hard. “That’s… rather nice, yes.”

Estinien’s eyes crinkle with his pleased grin, nuzzling his nose and one of those sharp cheekbones against your arm like an affectionate cat.

His thumb drags over the veins on your wrist. “Your heart is pounding,” Estinien sighs. He drags your hand by the wrist to press against his chest between the gaping fabric of his shirt. To feel the racing of his own heart. “Mine too.”

You gulp. Cannot help yourself from spreading your fingers wide and basking in the feel of his skin.

Estinien grins rakishly. “Seduced yet?”

You squeak. “A little?”

Estinien chuckles. “Shall I try harder then?” He leans in, shaking his head just so that his hair falls forward around his face in a waterfall of pale moonlit strands.

The fragrant oil in his hair wafts over you and inspires in you that strange mix of pleasure and hunger at smelling something pleasing. You want a lot of things. To touch his hair. Feel the sure softness of it. To bury your face in it and breathe him in. To rake your hands through his hair and drag his lips to yours.

You only make a strangled whining sound and lean into him, helpless to his magnetic pull.

You let out a startled yelp as Estinien drags you into his lap.

Your hands are frozen against the bared skin of his chest. Eyes wide as you tip your head back to stare into his own.

Estinien expression shifts from purposeful seduction to worried. “Too much?” he asks.

You shake your head mutely.

You are in Estinien’s lap.

You silently thank every God, Goddess and deity you know, and all the ones you do not. You have been blessed with glorious fortune this night that you had thought would amount to naught but boredom and eventually succumbing to your exhaustion.

Instead you sat in the Azure Dragoon’s lap as he attempted, and so far quite thoroughly succeeded, to seduce you.

Not just seduce, you muse drunkenly, as Estinien smiles in relief and cups his hands over your cheeks to stroke your skin with calloused thumbs.

“I think I’m drunk,” You say slowly, leaning into him drowsily. Your overtaxed body catching up with you now.

Estinien snorts. “Caught up, have you? Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

You smile goofily, sinking into his delicious body heat with a satisfied hum. “But you’re so warm! Seduce me later.”

Estinien sighs, smiling ruefully. “I suppose it was selfish of me to drink beforehand. To attempt such as you are now. An onze of liquid courage turned to much more than I meant. Feeling your exhaustion now, I suppose? Shall I carry you to bed?”

You let loose a giggly drunken laugh. “Whaaat? We can’t go to bed together! You haven’t even kissed me yet!”

Estinien flushes like he hadn’t just been trying to seduce you. “Together? Ah.. Do you… Would you like me to kiss you?”

You would like him to very much. Yet now your head was dropping. Eyelids fighting to droop closed and remain so. Your cheek falls to rest against his bare skin, nose brushing his shirt. “Kiss me.. Kiss me,” You sigh, nuzzling into his chest.

Estinien does not comment on your sudden change of mind, bless him.

Estinien laughs softly, and you blink up dazedly at him as he curls his fingers under your chin to tilt your head back.

You part your lips, ever so slightly puckered to receive his kiss.

Estinien smiles, lowers his face towards yours, and kisses your forehead instead of your lips.

You make a mild sound of protest. “Tha… doesn’… count!” Your words slur from drink and your mounting exhaustion.

Estinien kisses your forehead again. Then the tip of your nose, laughing as you wrinkle your nose in response.

“I’ll kiss you,” Estinien says gently. Seriously. “When we are both a little more sober. Aye, a little more than rested on your part as well.”

You hear him, but are hardly awake to reply with aught but, “Promise?”

Estinien strokes his hands over your hair and down your back, his voice a throaty hum. “Of course. I promise.”

You close your eyes, feeling safe in his arms, and give in to your exhaustion under the soothing motions of his hands and the soft sound of his breath.

 

\- - -

Estinien stares down at the sleeping Warrior in his lap with aching fondness, smiling and shaking his head at his own foolishness.

“I question mine own thought processes, truly. What had I intended when you were clearly so exhausted you sat half awake at this table in this questionable bar?”

Estinien sighs. “I have not been known for mine decision making. ‘Tis not mine strong suit.”

Estinien strokes a finger under the shadows lining the Warrior’s eyes. His eyes dropping to their parted lips, slightly curled as if they were smiling in their sleep.

“You continue to be my best decision yet.”

Estinien smiles. “Try again later, shall I?”

The Warrior sighs in their sleep and Estinien nods in affirmation. “Aye. Off to bed with you.”

With some clever maneuvering on his part, he stands from their shadowed booth with the Warrior cradled safely in his arms.

“Right,” He sighs. “Now to find out where you’ve been sleeping. If you have at all.”


	4. Eorzea Academy for the Gifted and Magically inclined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nameless WOL high school AU with all the elezen guys

Eorzea Academy for the Gifted and Magically inclined

You don’t know why you’re here.

Sitting on a train travelling to some sort of special school. Trying, and horribly failing, not to stare at the twins sitting across from you.

They are so very beautiful and you cannot help but stare. At their fair colored hair, the delicate fan of their pale eyelashes. The rosy tint to half smiling lips.

The girl is leaning against the boy, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. The boy is facing you - eyes flicking up and catching your stare with a knowing curl of his rose colored lips.

You tear your eyes away, heart catching in your throat.

When you look back again his eyes are closed like before. He doesn’t look at you again.

\- - - 

Introduction into the academy is a blur. So many faces and voices telling you what to do and where to go.

You forget it all instantly when you see the twins from the train again.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, at your service.” The beautiful boy introduces himself. Inclining his head towards his sister and twisting his wrist, “And mine sister, Alisaie.”

You hardly listen to the introduction of Houses. Too consumed by the murmur of Alphinaud’s voice, light yet faintly mocking as he explains what each House was trying to do.

At the end you haven’t the faintest idea what those representatives of each House had said.

Caught instead by the way the twins smiled at you. “Should you find that none of these Houses suit,” Alisaie starts.

“Then you are certainly welcome to join our own,” Alphinaud finishes, smiling that same knowing smile. “But you needn’t decide now. You will, of course, have a few days to gather your bearings.”

And with that they leave you.

\- - -  
The House of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. That’s the House the twins spoke of. Or at least, what you were able to gather by poking around in a room filled with books. You’re still unsure if it’s an actual library or just the large collection of the book keeper. The keeper of said books being a strange man named Urianger - whom you have the mild suspicion of being a dragon in disguise. What with the deep rumblings of his voice and the way he spoke being rather disconcerting.

Still, you thank him for his help and find your way out again.

\- - - 

You’re a Scion before you know it.

You’d hardly realised when it happened. You’d heard a scream and without thought of your own safety had blindly run to help.

The issuing scuffle sending your foes fleeing with their tails between their legs and issuing promises of revenge. And then suddenly you’re surrounded - Scions on all sides. Dragging you away to meet their leader.

You had meant to refuse. Really, you had. But then Alphinaud had walked in behind you, his blue eyes twinkling at you with that knowing smile. And your refusal had died on your lips.

You spend the next week on an endless adventure. Talking to this person, to that person. Taking classes. Running this errand, but oh this person needs help as well. At one point you’re attacked by a living tree in a training exercise. It’s horrible and exciting. You’re exhausted, honestly. You could really use a bit of a break.

So when you stumble across a door you hadn’t seen before you take pause. Tracing curious fingertips over the unicorn carved into the ornate wooden door. You test the handle out of curiosity and find the door to be unlocked. It swings open on whisper silent hinges. You hadn’t realized how cold it was in the hallway until you stepped into the warmth of this room.

It’s a room filled with books again. A study hall? You half expect Urianger to pop up from behind the stacks.

 

You amuse yourself by traversing through the labyrinth of books. Only mildly concerned about how you’ll find your way back again. You wonder if there is some sort of treasure at the end. A secret room? Ah, perhaps the forbidden section of the library?

Instead you find a circular enclosure filled with shiny wooden tables and overstuffed comfy chairs.

A lone student sits in the far back slumped over an overly large tome. You can see the easy rise and fall of their sleepy breath.

You try not to wake them, really you do. So careful are you in quieting your steps whilst staring at you own feet that you fail to notice an odd stack of books in a tilted lean off one table.

You bump against the table.

The resulting crash of falling books jerking the other student out of their study time nap.

“Wha… I wasn’t sleeping!” The student gasps, bolting upright with a stray page of paper stuck to the side of their face.

It falls loose and you lose your breathe as you finally catch a glimpse at their face. It was a boy. By the twelve was he handsome…

Even with ink on his nose and indents from his notebook lining his cheek.

“Oh,” The handsome boy smiles, “Hello there.”

You clutch at your uniform shirt, swallowing heavily. Why was everyone here so attractive?

He kicks the chair across from him, sending it scooting across the floor and open for you to sit.

“Please, sit! Haurchefant Greystone, at your service!”

You sit across from him. Your hands empty of any such implements used for studying.

Haurchefant lends you a spare quill and an empty notebook. All smiles as he asks you of your classes and which House you had chosen. He is bright and cheerful, and effortlessly soothing.

The first time he laughs you feel your heart jump. Twelve have mercy, you think. You’re doomed.

You hardly notice the hours pass in his company. It is not until Alphinaud himself comes to fetch you that you realize how late it had become.

Yet you are not blind to the haughty way Alphinaud speaks to the other boy. His hold on you almost too tight as he drags you away.

Still Haurchefant is all smiles as he bids you goodnight.

\- - - 

The next few days are a blur. The only respite being that you find yourself often in the company of Haurchefant.

You had incidentally and accidentally uncovered a plot to have his friend Francel expelled.

A fact of which Haurchefant was eternally grateful. His praise was a tad overzealous and somewhat embarrassing. Don’t get you started on the explicit detail…

Still you find yourself exploring the academy. You find yourself looking for a place outside. A place where you can sit and breathe for a moment without a Scion constantly at your side. After that first day with Haurchefant you’ve come to suspect that Alphinaud had put the other Scions on babysitting duty.

You finally find a hallway promising you the sweet relief of fresh air. A door leading up a set of stairs to another door at the top.

You’re so happy to see the sky when the door closes behind you that you don’t look at your feet.

A mistake on your part as you trip over a pair of legs outstretched just beyond the doorway.

 

You stumble and fall with a startled yelp and land in the unfortunate lap of the student sitting next to those treacherous legs.

“Ah,” the lap your laying in voices. “Are you all right?”

You groan, rolling off his lap to the floor of the roof. “Only my pride is injured. How are your legs?”

The lap having boy chuckles, “Mine or Estinien’s?”

You huff, squinting through the sun in your eyes to see his face and, oh - of course! He’s unfairly attractive with deep blue eyes and dark, gently curling hair.

“Yours, no offense Estinien,” you grumble, waving at those legs that had tripped you.

“None taken,” replies the legs-having-boy you now know as Estinien.

You turn your head to peek at him too. Thankfully his face is covered by a book. Ha, cute. Was he napping?

“My legs are fine, thank you.” The other boy smiles. “Ah, where are my manners? Aymeric de Borel, at your service. So kind of you to drop in.”

You groan.

Aymeric laughs. “Mine apologies. That was in poor taste. That is… would like like to join us? I’ve still more studying to do. We do not mind the company. Right, Estinien?”

Estinien grunts.

You smile.

You sit yourself in the space between them, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine in the peaceful quiet. The quiet scratch of Aymeric’s quill lulling you into a pleasant doze.

You’re almost asleep when Estinien shifts next to you. You turn to look at him half drowsy, blinking rapidly as he pulls the book off his face. He’s all blue eyes and long pale hair.

“Ugh, you too?” You say with feeling.

“What?” Estinien huffs.

Your hand flops instead of replying as you grab one of Aymeric’s books to cover your face.

It was ridiculous how attractive everyone was. Was it in the fine print?

\- - -

“Who is that?” You ask, eyes glued to the group of people in the far corner of the room.

“Who?” Thancred replies with an easy smile.

You shake him, turning his face with your fingers on his chin - pointing, “That!”

Thancred groans. “Oh, that. Don’t bother with that. Only trouble comes with that.”

You gape. “What is that’s name?”

Thancred sighs. “His name is Zenos. Trouble, my friend! Trouble!”

Zenos turns his head and meets your eyes. You freeze - pinned in place by the weight of his stare.

He smirks, slow and wicked.

“Thancred!” You hiss, slapping at your handsome friend. “Thancred! Thancred, he’s looking!

Thancred gasps loudly and covers your eyes. “Quick! Look away before you turn to stone!”

You pry his hand away from your eyes, grumbling, “Thancred! I can’t see!”

You look back in the corner to find Zenos and the grouping of other students had vanished.

You sigh, turning your head to frown at Thancred as he throws his arm over your shoulder. “He’s gone. ”

Thancred grins roguishly. “Tough break, my dear friend. Shall we eat?” And drags you away to join your fellow Scions at your usual table.


	5. WoL x Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant x nameless WoL fluff where the WoL suffers from bad nightmares

You jerk awake, heart pounding in your throat as your soundless scream dies before it has the chance to leave your lips.

You bury your face in your hands as you try your best to calm your shuddering breath. The dark remnants of your nightmare still clinging to your frightened, overtired mind.

A rustling of the bedclothes alerts you to the wakefulness of your sleeping companion. So you had woken him after all.

A gentle, sleep roughened voice speaking to you with soft understanding as warm arms wind around your waist, “Are you all right, my dear?” His lips kiss at your bare shoulders until your shivering slows and then subsides completely. “Was it the same dream?”

You nod your head, swallowing hard as tears that had been brewing at the backs of your eyes drip hot over your cheeks.

You turn into his embrace as the first sob breaks free, burying your face against him as you cry without fear or shame.

Haurchefant holds you firmly, hands stroking in a soothing pattern over your back. Whispering to you sweetly, “All is well, dear heart. ‘Tis no shame to weep. I will not leave you. You will never be alone again.”

You cling to him, the level of your strength enough to to make a normal man cringe, but Haurchefant offers no complaint. His own touch remaining soothing and gentle.

His voice is sweet and filled with gentle praise until you grow sleepy and lax in his arms. Truly, he was an expert in the cuddling craft. He could start his own guild.

He lowers you both back into the cooling sheets of your shared bed. His eyes bright in the soft light of the moon trickling through the curtains of your bedroom.

“Shall we talk? Or do you imagine you can continue to sleep? Would that I could fight your nightmares away through mine force of will alone.”

You laugh wetly, leaning into his palm as he wipes at the remnants of your tears with careful swipes of his thumb.

“Thank you,” you whisper, fingers curling at his wrist. “I think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

Haurchefant smiles, neck arching as he kisses you on the forehead. Lips skimming over your face as he kisses under your eyes and over your salt stained cheeks.

You can feel his smile as he kisses the corner of your mouth.

“Kiss me,” you sigh.

Haurchefant gives a breathy chuckle, “I am.”

“Noo,” you whine, “more!”

Haurchefant grins, sleep tousled hair shining in the moonlight. “You greedy little devil. Pray, tell me. What are the magic words?”

You pretend to think, fluttering your eyelashes with a prolonged thoughtful hum.

Haurchefant laughs. “I see, I see. Shall I say them first?” He rubs at your bottom lip with the calloused pad of his thumb.

“What was it again?” He says, teasing you just the same.

You wiggle with impatience.

Haurchefant laughs again. “Yes, all right. Dear heart, light of mine life! I do love you so.”

You bite your lip, peeking at him through your lashes. Every time he said it was like the first time all over again. No matter how many endearments he showered you with, or how cheesy he was wont to be. It always made you feel positively tingly.

Haurchefant smiles, cupping your flushed cheek as he leans in.

“Wait,” you murmur.

Haurchefant pauses.

You look into his eyes, feeling so very consumed with your feelings for him. “I love you, too.”

Haurchefant smiles so big every time, you wonder if his face aches.

And then he kisses you and you forget how to think. Lost in the feel of him. In the warmth of his skin. The sweetness of his kiss. He was everything to you.

“I love you,” you breathe as you part for air.

Haurchefant smiles that same big smile, pulling you closer to rest against the heat of his skin.

“Rest now, my love.”

You close your eyes with a contented sigh, so comfortable are you in his embrace that you slip into sleep before you know it.


	6. WoL x Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved you." WoL x Haurchefant soft angst starter

You’ve finally cornered them. The stranger who had been following your every move. 

Hunting for you. Leaving you presents, even! You - Warrior of Light - had your very own brazen stalker!

“Who are you?” You all but snarl, your measured steps as you back them into a corner, your body language, your narrow eyed expression - all means of conveying threat. 

Of danger. Do not test me, you say without words.

“You’ve been following me, I know you have! Tell me why.” You demand.

The stranger is silent. Their face hidden from you by a helmet.

Elezen, you guess. Judging by their height and the point of the ears on their helmet. But you can’t be certain.

“Show me your face. Why do you hide?”

You frown. Shifting your stance to appear less threatening, yet still remaining wary. “Please. Why have you been following me? Why have you been leaving me presents?”

The stranger taps a hand to their crimson armored chest then points at you.

You stare at them, figuring it out. “You.. love me?”

The stranger nods.

You sigh, stepping closer. Pausing as the stranger backs away from your advance.

You shake your head, backing up a step. “Look. If you won’t show me your face, I’ll have to ask that you stop this. No more following me. No more hunting. No more gifts! Just… stop, all right? Leave me alone.”

The stanger jolts, reaching out a hand to stop you as you turn to leave.

You wait. Watching as they seem to hesitate.

To steel themselves.

They reach up with both hands, tugging their helmet free. The first thing you notice is the color of their hair. Achingly familiar.

The wild, feathery style. Longer than you had last seen it. And then you see his face. His eyes. That familiar, birdlike nose. The earnest expression.

Your heart is in your throat.

“I… watched you die. I.. I mourned you!” You strangle out, tears brimming over your lashes and sliding over your cheeks. “I loved you.”

I loved you. You had confessed to his grave. To his family. In your dreams where you had been quick enough to save him. Crying into your pillows as you woke from night terrors.

I loved you. I loved you.

“Do you still?” He asks with wide blue eyes. As if you could possibly say no. That you could stop loving him so easily and so soon.

You sob, throwing yourself into his arms. “Of course I love you! I love you so much!”

Haurchefant catches you, his helmet clattering as it falls.

You slam your fists against the bulk of his armour, so very angry. How could he stay away for so long? How could he let you believe he was dead?

“How dare you,” You say softly, your tears dripping over his shiny new armour. “How dare you leave me? You didn’t think what would happen? That I wouldn’t need you? I needed you! You let me mourn you, Haurchefant!”

He holds you in his arms, squeezing so very tight. Like he’ll never get the chance to touch you again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry! Pray forgive me, my dear?” Haurchefant pleads.

You whine wordlesly, clinging to him as if he’ll vanish if you stop touching him for a single moment.

“I forgive you,” You give in, too relieved to continue in anger. So deliriously happy that you feel like your heart might burst.

Haurchefant lowers you both to sit on the ground, cradling you to him between the spread of his legs.

“Don’t you ever leave me again.”

Haurchefant rocks you, whispering all the things you had longed to hear in his absence. How he loved you. How he had yearned to see you.

“It was if by Halone’s very grace that I survived at all. With such a grievous wound I should have been dead.”

Haurchefant strokes a hand over your cheek, tipping your chin up as he leans down. “Dear heart, please allow me this. For not even death could keep me from you. May I kiss you?”

You kiss him instead of answering. Cupping his face between your hands. Stroking over his pointed ears. Burying your hands in his hair.

Haurchefant melts into you, your name on his lips. Whispering his love between kisses.

“I’m never letting you go again,” You tell him, pulling away to stare into his eyes.

You never want to stop looking at him.

Haurchefant smiles soft and sweet, bumping his nose against yours, “As you wish.”


	7. WoL x Aymeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff piece with aymeric and wol

Soft. So very soft. Like cool silk slipping between your fingertips. You want to live here. To never let this moment end.

You groan with that terrible need.

Aymeric tilts his head up from his book to meet your eyes, his reading spectacles slipping down his nose as he smiles up at you. “Are you all right?”

You bury your fingers in his hair, unable to stop yourself from petting him like an oversized house cat.

“I’ve always liked you hair,” you say to him, combing back his bangs and watching his hair slide through your fingers, shining in the soft glow of candlelight.

Liar. You *love* his hair.

His dark, oh so shiny hair with those endearing soft curls. And his deep blue, blue eyes. His stupidly full lips…

You shake yourself. Stop it! Calm down. Act normal for once in your life!

Aymeric chuckles, shifting to lean against you completely, his head pillowed on your lap.

You stare down at him, wondering what kind of face you must be making. You hope it’s flattering and not quite as desperate as you feel. You really, really want to kiss him right now.

Aymeric gazes at you through his eyelashes - sooty, and full and far too pretty. Smiling that devastating smile.

Ugh, you inwardly huff. How dare you.

Even knowing him as you do now, you still have that vague suspicion that he was some sort of dazzling, otherwordly being sent to tempt you away from Hydaelyn.

“It’s working,” you admit with a grumble.

Aymeric blinks, “What is?”

You clear your throat, scratching gently over his scalp to distract him, “Nothing. Just… thinking out loud.”

Aymeric groans lowly, his eyelashes fluttering, “Ah. Estinien does that as well.”

You smile. “Really?”

Aymeric laughs, “Yes. It is quite random.”

You drag your hands through his hair, humming low in your throat with contentment.

Aymeric’s eyes are closed in bliss, his lips ever so slightly parted. His hair sweetly tousled by your own hands. The warm light of his burning candle casting shadows over his face.

He’s achingly beautiful and you cannot help yourself. You breathe deep, swallow your nerves, and lean down to -

Freeze in panic as Aymeric opens his eyes.

“Were you intending to kiss me?” He asks breathily, searching your face for answers.

You swallow hard. It’s far too late to pretend now. “What would you do if I said I was?”

Aymeric closes his eyes, sighing hugely. “I would say… ‘Thank Halone, I needn’t resort to drastic measures.’,” Aymeric says, grinning at you.

You stare at him. “…What do you mean by that?”

Aymeric laughs and smiles with embarrassment. “My tactics of flirtation have been rather ineffective tonight. Had you not moved to kiss me I would have resorted to removing articles of clothing.”

You’re not proud of the strangled sound you make in response, eyes glazing over at the thought. You cough, “…Uhhm. Can we pretend I didn’t try to kiss you just now so I can see these drastic measures in motion?”

Aymeric laughs brightly, “Perhaps later. Will you kiss me now?”

You swallow. “Can I?”

Aymeric smiles, “Please.”

Gods be good.

You kiss him by candlelight with your hands buried in his hair.

You feel shivery when you pull away.

Aymeric looks dazed.

“Was it.. worth the wait?” Can I kiss you again?

Aymeric licks at his bottom lip like he was chasing the taste of you. “I think… I need more. To make an informed decision, of course.”

You duck your head, just shy of kissing him again. Sharing breath. “Do you?”

Aymeric looks at you and.. oh. Bedroom eyes. Those were bedroom eyes. All night he’d been giving you bedroom eyes!

“Kiss me again,” Aymeric sighs, reaching for you.

That’s not fair, you inwardly groan. Stop being so attractive! And kiss him again.


	8. WoL x Haurchefant (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "where are your pants?" nameless wol x haurchefant

“Where are your pants?”

Haurchefant smiles, looking down his body and gasping with dramatic air, “Oh, would you look at that? They’re gone!”

You nod, “Yeees? And… where are they?”

Haurchefant winks, chin cupped between his hands and swishing his bare legs. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

You snort, trying not to smile. “Yes, that’s why I asked?” You peek about the room in search of them, but find nothing out of the ordinary.

Haurchefant flutters his eyelashes and wiggles his hips. Spread across your bed in a shameless display. “I thought they would look better on your bedroom floor.”

You cough, bending down to check under the bed to see if he’d stashed them there. Nothing.

Haurchefant is looking at you over the edge of the bed, grinning impishly.

“I don’t mean to brag,” he winks, “but I have been working my quads as of late. Can you tell?”

You flush. Yes, yes you could.

Haurchefant chuckles, capturing your wrist to kiss at your fingers. “Would you like to feel?”

You choke, “What?” He couldn’t possibly mean..?

Haurchefant leads your hand and you are helpless. You touch him.

You touch his butt.

You swallow so hard your throat clicks with it. Gods be good, he was taut!

“How is this happening?” You strangle out, still not pulling away. Instead your traitorous hand is sliding up and down the back of his thigh. Kneading at his muscles - you couldn’t help yourself!

Stop! You tell your hands. Stop feeling him up!

Haurchefant is clutching a pillow and moaning like it was his job, “I… - mmmm! Right there! - don’t… nng! rightly know, but…! Haaah…! Don’t stop!”

You face feels so hot that you can feel yourself sweat. Your heart hammering so hard you can feel it in your throat, but you don’t stop.

You dig your fingers into to his muscles and knead away all his tension. You traverse the back of his muscled thighs down to his sculpted calves and to his ankles. You’re mad that even his feet were pretty. He was ridiculous! It was stupid how attractive he was!

You’re irritated and flustered beyond belief, so you’re a little harder handed as you work you’re way back up, but Haurchefant only groans all the louder for it.

Your hands freeze as you think with sudden horror - what if his knights could hear you?!

“Haurchefant,” you hiss, even as you dig your thumbs into his glutes, “don’t be so loud! What if people think we’re … you know!”

Haurchefant groans even as he laughs, “Thenn.. nnh! My knights might… hnn.. spread tales of your godly prowess!”

Your grit your teeth and shake your head, pushing up his butter soft undershirt to dig into his lower back. Ugh, he was perfect. “But we’re not even…” Not that you’d want them to hear, if you were! But…

Haurchefant is whimpering under you, clutching at the bed desperately, “Fury take me, you’re hands…!”

What were you doing? You think, hands slowing their progress across Haurchefant’s tense back. Why did you care so much about some stupid rumours when you had Haurchefant crying out under the touch of your hands? 

When would you get this chance again?

Haurchefant whines, “Are you stopping? Are you leaving? Don’t go…”

You shake your head, laying into him again. “I’m not. I’m not leaving you.”

You clear your throat, “I’ve… decided I don’t care. I’m giving you a massage.” And you push down into his back with more feeling.

Haurchefant gasps, “How did I get so lucky? Mmm, I… nn! Promise to return the… hhh! Favor! Ah, to the left! Yessss..!”

You stare down at his muscled back, his breathy moans and sighs like music to you. This is a gift in itself, you think.

But still…

“You promise?”

Haurchefant laughs. “As if I would miss the chance to rub my hands all over your gorgeous body! A promise is a promise, my dear!”

Your face feels like fire. “Haurchefant!”

“I speak only the truth! Nnng…! Would that I could massage you just the same as you massaged me!”

You push his face into the pillow to shut him up as you massage his scalp and ears. Haurchefant falls limp, groaning in surrender.

You smile triumphantly. Ha, take that! That’s what he gets for embarrassing you!

If you were honest, you both had won. Haurchefant got a much needed massage and you got to drag your thirsty hands all over his hot, sleekly muscled body.


	9. WoL x Aymeric (nsfw-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric giving the Wol a massage

“Good?” Aymeric asks, kneading at your sore muscles with even pressure. His fingers traversing the back of your neck, over your shoulders, and down the dip of your spine.

You mumble into your folded arms, shivering with painful relief as his magic fingers soothe your aches and pains.

Aymeric chuckles gently. “Shall I go harder?”

You groan in affirmation. Hissing out a startled whimper as he uses his weight to dig into your muscles. Holy shite. His fingers *were* magical.

Aymeric laughs at you. “You’re rather tense, my dear. When last did you have a massage?”

You grunt.

You can hear the smile in his voice, “I see. That long then? Mayhap we should make this a common occurrence.”

You moan at that. You get a massage and Aymeric drags his hands all over you? Nnng. Yes, please.

Aymeric makes a thoughtful sound, pausing at a particularly painful spot in your lower back. “Brace yourself. I’m to be a little rough in but a moment. On three, yes?”

You count along with him. One, two…

You feel something pop and gasp with the feeling of it. Intensely painful, but then oh so good…

“Oh, gods. I love you,” You moan.

Aymeric’s hands abruptly stop moving.

“Oh,” You cough, pressing your face against your arms and hoping against hope that he’s just taking a short break. “Did I say that out loud?”

His hands move again, sliding over your skin in more of a caress than an actual massage. “Indeed, you did. Did you mean to say it? Or was it merely a slip in tongue thanks to the massage?”

You swallow, turning your head to look at him as he walks round to see your face. His hands dragging feather light over your skin.

“I.. meant it. Is… that all right?”

Aymeric smiles at you, softly and with such fond affection that you feel your cheeks heat. “It is more than that. I had meant to tell you of my returned affections in a more romantic setting, but it is of no consequence.”

You tilt your chin up as he reaches for you, meeting his lips with your own. “I love you,” Aymeric sighs. He tastes sweet. Like Ishgardian tea with an abundance of birch syrup. 

You feel as if your affections for him are bubbling over. You cannot hold them in any longer.

Gods, you loved him.

Aymeric laughs. “You’ve already said such. But I would never tire of hearing those words from your lips.”


	10. WoL x Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU Haurchefant x WoL

Haurchefant looks up from wiping the counter as you stand in front of his cash register.

“Another refill?” He asks with a bright smile, setting the rag he was cleaning with aside.

You shake your head, biting at your lip with nerves as you set your notebook on the dry surface near the cash register.

Haurchefant tilts his head. “Ah, did you get your signature today? Who was it this time, hmm? Another Customer or maybe one of my fellow employees?”

You duck your head, flushing with embarrassment as you extend your pencil out to him wordlessly.

Haurchefant blinks, and then smiles as it dawns on him. “Ah!” He laughs bashfully, “You…! I was your subject today?”

You swallow heavily, breathing sharply through your nose. “I… finished the book.”

Haurchefant glances down as you push the sketchbook towards him. “Ah, do you mind if I…?”

You set the pencil down, fiddling with the sleeve of your coat. “No, no… I mean. I want you to.”

Haurchefant flips the book open. A smile curling at his lips that only grew bigger the further he looked through it. Every page he turned, front and back, every inch of space available was covered in sketchings of your favorite subject. Of Haurchefant. Some of them messy as Haurchefant was wont to move rather quickly, but most of them ridiculously detailed. The fall of his hair. The shape of his eyes. His mouth. The expression he made when laughing. His hands. The curve of his cheek, or the shape of his ears. The fan of his eyelashes.

Haurchefant is clearly flustered. His cheeks taking on at first a pink hue that slowly darkens deeper still.

He looks up when he reaches the end, blue eyes wide with awe. Looking at you in such a way that he hadn’t before. You want to freeze this moment. To capture this expression that he was making. Your fingers itch with it.

“All this time,” Haurchefant says. “It was me?”

You feel your own face heat in a blush. “Mostly.”

Haurchefant picks up the pencil. Long, elegant fingers caressing the empty space on the very last page.

You watch as he signs his name. And tilt your head as he continues to write after.

Haurchefant twirls the book and pushes it back towards you. You only have a second to peek at the number written there before Haurchefant grabs hold of you. His hands large and surprisingly warm as he enfolds yours between his.

You squeak as he tugs you close. Wow, he smelled fantastic. And, oh! His eyes were so blue, and even more lovely up close!

“I will be plain, my dear. If you call the number written there, I would take you out on a date. You are not the only one with such an… interest.”

You blink. “A.. date?” With Haurchefant?

Haurchefant nods fervently. “The warmth your presence brings each time you enter mine establishment…!” Haurchefant sighs with feeling. “My heart cannot handle it! Please. Allow me the chance to court you?”

You have no words. All you can manage is a slow nod.

It is enough. Haurchefant grins so wide his eyes crinkle with it. His head dipping down to kiss at your captured knuckles. “Ah, you have made me so very happy! I promise, you will not regret this!”

Your hand tingles.

You can hardly believe it. You had Haurchefant’s number. And a date!

A date with Haurchefant!

Haurchefant squeezes your hands, smiling at you with a certain softness in his face. Blue eyes gentle and sweetly captivating.

“You’re beautiful,” You blurt out.

Haurchefant makes a strangled squeak in the back of his throat. Releasing your hands to instead cup his own cheeks in embarrassment. Wiggling in place with flair as he tosses his head from side to side. “Aahhh! Too much! You are too much for my poor heart to take!”

You feel a laugh bubble up in the back of your throat. Biting at your lips in hopes to prevent it from spilling free, but helpess to do so as Haurchefant continues on in his dramatic display.

Haurchefant pauses with you laughter. Smiling far too large as you bend over with it. “You are ridiculous,” You tell him through your laughter, shaking your head.

Haurchefant smiles. “I hope to make you laugh like that on our date. And, hopefully, if all goes well? Many more dates to come!”

You’re smiling so hard that your cheeks hurt with it. “Well, don’t get ahead of yourself there. We haven’t even had our first date yet, so no planning the wedding just yet!”

Haurchefant sighs, placing a hand on his chest as he gazes dreamily into the distance. “We should have a spring wedding!”

You bite your lip, smothering an amused smile. “What did I just say?”

Haurchefant winks at you. “Yes, yes. I’ll try to restrain myself, my dear. I do look forward to our date! Give me a call, won’t you?”

You gather up your belongings, hugging your sketchbook to your chest. “I will.”

A spring wedding does sound nice. But so would any wedding with Haurchefant as your groom.

And now you’re the one getting ahead of yourself!


	11. WoL x Aymeric (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Aymeric. Implied Aymeric x WoL. Helpful Ger.

Aymeric darts behind a pillar, flattening his back to it and closing his eyes to the cooing, simpering calls after him from ladies and gentleman alike.

“Ser Aymeric!”

“My lord Aymeric! Wherever did he go?”

“Keep looking! I thought I saw him go this way…”

Aymeric feels a flash of panic as the voices come closer and closer to his hiding place. Sweat curving over his jaw as he tries to meld himself to the pillar behind him.

He was surely doomed! They would find him, and then there would be no chance of escape again. He would be trapped. Foiling his plans to finally interact with the one person he had so carefully planned this event to attend! The very person who had been surrounded by admirers in just the same way that Aymeric had been….

Aymeric clenches his eyes tightly shut. He would simply have to accept his fate. He can hear their footsteps moving steadily closer now. Their calls of his name taking on a taunting, ominous feel in his growing dread and dismay. He had so looked forward to finally catching his dear friend alone…

Aymeric grits his teeth as his giggling group of persuers drift close to his hiding spot. Failing to notice him just yet, but if they were only to turn their heads…

Aymeric glances about in a panic for another hiding place. There is none to be found, of course. Not even a long curtain to hide behind like a child playing hide and seek.

Aymeric tenses as a noble lady turns her head - in slow motion does it feel like - her eyes just barely skimming the pillar he was hiding behind.

“Looking for Ser Aymeric, are you not?” A familiar voice calls out. Aymeric breathes out a shaky, relieved breath.

Lucia!

The group of tittering nobles turn toward Aymeric’s most faithful knight, giving Aymeric their back.

Lucia meets his eyes as Aymeric inches out from behind his hiding spot with painfully quiet footwork. She flicks her eyes away meaningfully. Go that way, my lord, she says with her eyes alone.

“If you follow me, I might be able to lead you in the right direction.” Lucia says, bowing at the waist and gesturing in the opposite direction that Aymeric was currently sneaking away in. Sacrificing her evening for the sake of Aymeric’s own.

Aymeric silently promises to make her so many omelets in return, mark his words! Lucia was a godssend!

“Oh, Lady Lucia!” The group positively swoons as Lucia leads them away. “What would we do without you?”

Aymeric shares such sentiment. What would he do without her?

\- - -

Aymeric gazes wistfully from a distance at the object of his affections. Unseemly jealousy twisting in his gut and coating his tongue with bitterness enough to taint the sweet wine he was slowly sipping. Jealous was he of the many peoples surrounding them. Gifted with the smiles and laughter that Aymeric had hoped to inspire with his own company.

So focused is his gaze that he does not notice the presence of another person next to him until their hand drifts into his line of sight in an offering of another full glass of wine.

Aymeric startles, turning to look at his newfound company with hope that it is not another fawning noble.

It is not. Aymeric smiles with visible relief at the bored looking midlander next to him.

Aymeric accepts the offered glass with a polite nod of his head, passing off his empty one to a member of his staff with a trayful of empy glasses. “My thanks.”

Was this not one of Haurchefant’s knights?

Aymeric looks at her from the corner of his eye as he struggles to remember her name. Something with a ‘g’, was it not?

It seemed rude to ask now, having known Haurchefant for so long…

The knight looks back at him plainly, swirling her own glass but not drinking.

“It’s Germanotta,” She says.

Aymeric blinks in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

The knight twists the glass between her fingers. “My name. It’s Germanotta,” She pauses, tilting her head in thought. “Or Ger, if you prefer.”

Aymeric gives a soft, “Ah.” How had she known he couldn’t remember?

The knight gestures with her glass towards the crowd of people surrounding the Warrior of Light. “You should go talk to them.”

Aymeric turns his attention back to the gathering of adventuring folk. Was he that transparent? “Ah, I suppose you are right. The host should greet their guests, no?”

Germanotta looks at him with shrewd grey eyes. Though she was attired sharply in her dress armour, her eyes were dark with the shadows under her eyes. “They’ve been looking for you all evening.”

Aymeric feels his traitorous heart fill with foolish hope at that. “Did they tell you that?” Did he dare hope?

Germanotta sighs, long and tired. “I recognize that look, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric smiles nervously. “What look?”

Germanotta snorts softly. “I recognize that, too. You may not heed my words, but I offer them anyway,” Germanotta frowns down at her glass of wine. Thumb swiping through the condensation collected there on the chilled glass.

“Just tell them. There is no feeling quite as heavy as regret, my lord. And such bitterness does not suit you.”

She looks up at him then, a sad smile curving her lips. Urging him gently, yet firmly. “Tell them before it is too late.”

Aymeric stares at her in silence. Unsure how to respond.

Germanotta sets her glass on a passing tray, untouched. “Forgive me if I have overstepped, my lord. I…” Germanotta pauses, throat bobbing as she swallows.

“I only want them to be happy.”

Aymeric reaches out as Germanotta turns to leave. Touching a gloved hand to her shoulder. Germanotta glances at him, grey eyes blinking wide.

Aymeric smiles. “Thank you, Ger.”

Germanotta smiles, dipping her head.

Aymeric lets her go then. Tipping back the last of his wine in one swallow.

“You can do this,” He murmurs to himself. “Jealousy does not become you.”

He straightens his back, swiping at his bangs and then smoothing down the front of his dress attire.

It was time to stop feeling jealous and actually do something about it.

He goes. Striding forward and locking gazes with the Warrior of Light.

They instantly perk up, a delighted smile lighting up their face. Beckoning him over with clear enthusiasm.

Aymeric smiles back, nodding his head and making his way over to them.

Bitterness did not suit him, after all.


	12. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My words, they don’t, uh, they don’t seem to come out right when I’m near you.” Estinien x WoL

Estinien had been acting strange as of late. Saying odd things to you with that pained expression on his face, leaving to Gods knows where every time after.

You are thankful at least that he does not disappear overlong. He always returns to you. Always finding you after an undetermined length of time.

You think he must have been lonely before. Far more lonely than he realized. Though Estinien claimed himself to be a loner, you were far from convinced. 

To you it was quite obvious that Estinien sought attention. Not unlike a haughty cat, was he. It had to always be on his terms.

Your attention was to be focused solely on him whenever he graced you with his presence.

You feel honored, really. That he chose you to be one of the few he shared his time with. High on his list, it seemed. 

The only other you knew he sought out with frequency was Aymeric himself. It inspires a feeling of warmth in your chest, if you were to be perfectly honest.

Estinien liked you. Showing so in his own Estinien way.

That is why you take his strange behavior in stride, and try not to take it to heart when he insults you.

You pause in your task, looking over your shoulder without really searching as you call out, “I know you’re there.”

It was if thinking of him had summoned him to you.

Estinien jumps from high up, landing in a crouch behind you, and you turn to face him with a neutral expression. You have not forgotten what he said to you last.

“Is this a social visit, business, or did you come to insult me again?” You ask, crossing your arms defensively.

Estinien shifts awkwardly, avoiding your eyes as he takes off his helmet. “I… came to apologize,” He says, haltingly. Like every word out of his mouth was painful. 

“I have said such to you recently. Such things that were unkind,” Estinien frowns, struggling through his words. “And untrue. I meant no insult to you.”

Your eyebrows arch up in disbelief. “Then why say it?”

Estinien looks away, and you are stunned to notice that his pale skin was steadily flushing. Was Estinien embarrassed?

“Because I panicked!” Estinien admits in a rough voice, gripping his helmet in one hand as he rakes his taloned glove through his unbound hair. Nervously.

You blink, tilting your head as you regard him. “You. Panicking.”

Estinien is blushing. Frowning hard, but you find that this type of frown is new to you. It is… endearing.

Estinien steps forward then, into your space. Close enough for you to smell him, to feel the heat he gave off.

“My words,” Estinien practically growls, “they don’t,” he sighs, raking his talons through his hair, “they don’t seem to come out right when I’m near you.”

You stare at him in surprise. Feeling your own cheeks heat under the intensity of his stare. Did that mean what you thought it meant, or were you reading too much into it?

“Oh,” You say weakly. “You mean…?”

His helmet drops to the floor as he reaches for you, pressing close and filling your nose with his scent. His clawed gloves curling around your arms as he looks into your eyes. “I… I meant to say… to compliment you. To say,” Here, Estinien flushes even darker before your eyes, his pretty lips twisting with his feelings of embarrassment. “To flirt with you.”

You laugh in your surprise, reaching out to grasp at his shirt as Estinien flinches away defensively. The softness in his eyes shuttered with the hurt of your laughing at him. 

“No, no. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh. I just… I never would have guessed.”

Estinien is looking at your mouth instead of meeting your eyes. His eyelashes are thick. Unfairly pretty.

You smile, touching his cheek and delighting in the way he startles and leans into your touch.

“Estinien,” You sigh with a swell of overflowing affection. “Are you trying to tell me that you like me?”

Estinien frowns even harder. “Why are you making this so easy?”

“Why?” You hum, fingers tracing over his cheek and chin. Brushing over his slightly parted lips and thrilling in the flush of his cheeks. 

“You silly dragoon,” You say with helpless fondness. “Because I like you, too. Was I not obvious?”

Estinien looks stunned. Had he come to be rejected? “I thought… you were,” Here he curls his lip, “being nice.”

You choke out another laugh, shaking your head as you lean into him. “Ohh, Estinien. You are so…” Funny. Charming. Ridiculous and handsome.

“You,” You sigh. Tipping your head up to look at him. “Estinien. This is so awkward, even for us. Will you just kiss me already?”

Estinien is hesitant. “You’ll not slap me?”

You balk at that. “Slap you? What? Estinien, who have you been taking advice from?”

Estinien looks shifty then, unwilling to admit where he got this strange courtship knowledge.

You shake your head, “Never you mind. Forget I asked. Just, will you please kiss me? I feel like we’ve waited a veritable eternity to get here, and I find myself losing patience. I need you to kiss me right now!”

Estinien looks at you through hooded eyes, his voice particularly rumbly as he tells you, “Then I would kiss you.”

“Please do,” You sigh and lean into him as his face hovers near yours.

You surge forward in your impatience, stealing a kiss for your own and groaning appreciatively as Estinien melts into you.

“Ah,” You sigh happily between kisses, laughing as Estinien grunts with impatience each time you pull your mouth away from his, “we should,” kiss, “have done,” kiss, “this,” growl, kiss, kiss, “ages ago!”

Estinien groans his agreement, sharp taloned gloves cupping your face as he kisses you like he’ll never get a chance again.

Estinien’s lips were made for kissing, you think dreamily. Clinging to him greedily as he kisses the breath out of you.

Your hands bury themselves in his hair and you then understand. You are lost to him. Have been lost to him for a while now.

Gods, I love you. You think desperately, unwilling to let go of him now that you’d had a taste of him.

I would fight the whole world for you, is all you can think as Estinien pulls away to breathe. To touch your cheek and trace your lips. His forehead resting on yours as he looks into your eyes.

“I like you,” Estinien finally admits aloud. His lips are shiny, his cheeks flushed. Hair mussed from your hands in it. He’s beautiful.

You smile, “I like you, too.” I love you, I love you, I love you!

Estinien looks relieved. “Good.”

I’m doomed, you think with a blissful smile.

Then Estinien pulls you in and kisses you again, and you find you do not mind.


	13. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally confesses their feelings to one another 
> 
> Estinien x WoL

“You could have sent for me.” Estinien growls, trailing behind you as you gather the items you need to finish a task. “I should be there for you. To assist you in however I am able.” 

You sigh. “I didn’t want to bother you. It wasn’t terribly important, I thought.” 

Estinien’s footfalls stop behind you. “…You,” His voice is low, rough with simmering rage. “Bother me? I do not care! You were injured!”

You pause yourself, shoulders hunching. Defensive. You had only been injured because of your own inattention. “I healed. What has you so ruffled about it? Eorzea is safe yet again. Mission accomplished.”

The crunch of his boots is loud behind you, giving his position away long before he grasps you by the arm and spins you to look into his furious blue grey eyes. 

“Damn Eorzea! I care more about you! You,” Estinien tosses his hair in the shake of his head, shaking you gently by his careful grasp on your arms. 

“You were injured and none thought to inform me of the fact! I should have been there! Would that I could have been fighting by your side. To have prevented your injury in the first place.” 

You furrow your brow. “Estinien. It is done, now. Why do you persist on speaking of it? Why do you care so much?”

Estinien growls, fingers tightening in their grasp on you. “Why do I..? Because I love you!”

You gape at him soundlessly, eyes wide with shock.

Estinien’s face pinches. Eyes squeezing shut as he groans with the realization of what he has just said. “By the fury,” He gives an incredulous, disgusted laugh. “Look what you’ve made of me.”

He steps back, looking ready to bolt - jumping away in true Dragoon fashion - so what you do next is out of panic.

“Wait!” You grasp him by the shirt in a desperate bid to make him stay, “I love you, too!”

Estinien freezes. Looking shocked. 

You give a startled squeak as Estinien suddenly hauls you forward, his face intimately close to yours and enough to force you to flush in embarrassment. 

Those unfairly gorgeous eyes intent on your face. The heat in his gaze is so intense that you have to force yourself not to look away. 

Your cheeks feel hot. Even a Warrior such as you could not escape embarrassment.

“E-..Estinien?” You question, searching his face with wide, confused eyes.

“Tell me again,” Estinien demands.

Your face burns with the force of your blush.. You lips part, and you force out another, “I love you?” Gods, that sounded like a question. Yet Estinien looked all too pleased just the same.

Estinien breathes in deep. Holds it for a moment, then out again. “Good,” He says, nodding curtly. “Good.”

You feel so nervous. Like your stomach is filled with butterflies. “Tell me, too?” You ask, feeling shy. Was that too much?

Estinien considers you for a moment, then ducks his head with a smile. “I love you.”

You let loose a trembling sigh. Oh. Oh, this feeling… It was indescribable. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Estinien says.

“You are?” You squeak. 

Estinien pauses, and then amends. “…With your permission?”

You nod rapidly, tongue tied and overly eager. “Please?”

Estinien curls around you then, his face nearing yours, and you melt into him in a near swoon. Estinien chuckles near your face and you feel the warmth of his breath as it fans over your lips.

And then your mind blanks to naught but to feel as Estinien kisses you for the first time. His lips are warm. Dry, and faintly chapped. His kiss consumes you entirely. 

Your hands seek out fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him ever closer as you kiss him back just as passionately. You had wanted this for so long. Wanted him.

“Estinien,” You chant against his lips as Estinien pulls back, eyes drowsy with the leftover power of his kiss. 

Estinien’s fingers cup your jaw, thumbs dragging over your skin. You lean into him, breathless and weak kneed. 

“I love you,” He sighs. Then laughs, “Ah. It feels good to finally say it to your face.” He smiles, pulling you in as if for another kiss, then pauses just shy of your lips. 

“Tell me again,” Estinien says, chuckling at you as you whine without thought at the delay of his magicked kisses. 

You drag your eyes up from his lips to meet that smug gaze, smiling sweet and still somewhat shy. “I love you, Estinien.” You can hardly believe this is happening. It will take a while yet to sink in. 

Estinien groans throatily, eyelashes fluttering. “Mmm, yes. I love you, too. Shall we kiss to that?” The tease.

You jump at him, and Estinien barks a laugh as he catches you.


	14. WoL x Alphinaud (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick a fight meme "Oh, did I do that?" Alphinaud and Allisaie

“Go get my book, Alisaie. It’s in my room. You can’t miss it!” Alisaie mocks, squatting down to scan Alphinaud’s bookshelf. Boring, boring, boring. 

Oh, look! Even more boring. All boring, dull books. How does he read this stuff?

Nope. No ‘you can’t miss it’ book to be found here. She stands upright, spinning around with hands on her hips to survey the rest of the room.

She kicks at a stray pile of clothes, huffing with irritation. Honestly, his room was much cleaner then she had thought it would be. His need for order and control still hanging about it seemed.

She’s just about to give up. To tell Alphinaud to look for his own stupid book when she spies the glimmering of an enchantment shining under an overcoat on his desk. 

She rolls her eyes, mouthing ‘you can’t miss it’ as she makes her way to his desk.

She brushes the overcoat away, paying no mind as it slides to the floor.

She grabs the book - surprisingly heavy, and slides it forward off his desk. Sending the book under it toppling to the floor. Several loose sheets of parchment spilling out to scatter at her feet.

Alisaie glances down with only mild curiosity. Then does a double take.

“Ohoho… Alphinaud. What have we here?” Alisaie gathers up a stack, smiling with evil intent. “How about sharing with the rest of the Scions?”

\- - -

Alphinaud looks up from his book, a feeling of foreboding washing over him. Perhaps he should not have sent his sister into his room without supervision.

Though technically the same age, his sister took fiendish delight in his misery. Who knew what manner of mischief she would make without him watching her…

Alphinaud shuts his book with a snap, jerking out of his chair to find her.

He walks into their meeting room and instantly feels aught amiss.

The Scions are gathered in a cirlce, talking excitedly to one another.

Laughing.

He spots Alisaie off to the side, hands on her hips and grinning the grin of one pleased with their devil’s work.

His Warrior of Light is standing alone. Staring down at a piece of paper with an odd expression on their face.

Alphinaud walks to them first, hoping to find the source of this sudden commotion.

“What have you there, my friend?” Alphinaud asks, smiling easily as he peeks at the parchment in their hands.

Oh, gods be good… Anything but that!

His Warrior of Light looks at him, wide eyed and flushed. “You drew me?”

Alphinaud feels his face heat.

What do you say to that?

Yes, I drew you. Many, many times. You’re my favorite subject. 

My muse. You’re lovely and I cannot stop myself from sketching your face. The shape of your eyes. The varied expressions you are wont to make.

No, no, no! All too embarrassing! All that? Why not tack on something much worse, like… You’re beautiful. Will you marry me? I love you.

Haha! Certainly not. Much simpler was it to synthesize an amnesia dust and murder your own sister.

Alphinaud whirls to look at Alisaie, eyes blazing. “Alisaie! You took mine drawings!”

Alisaie taps her pointer finger to her lip, smiling impishly. “Oh, did I do that? Silly me.”


	15. WoL x Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re being too nice to someone like me.”

“You’re being too nice to someone like me.” Estinien’s voice is a grumble of disgust, yet the bliss on his face as you drag your fingers through his hair and trace the curve of his pointed ears clearly contradicts him, so you do not pause in your gentle ministrations even as he huffs a sigh and frowns up at you with his head pillowed on your lap.

“Is that so?” You ask lightly, smiling down at him with such clear affection that it is enough to make the Azure Dragoon avert his eyes and flush a pleasing pink.

It is all you can do to not stop in the middle of your pampering session to kiss him senseless. Truly, he had no right to be so frustratingly adorable. 

Estinien clears his throat, “Yes.”

You give a noncommittal hum, tracing his ears to watch in delight as his eyelashes fluttered with pleasure at your teasing touch. “We will simply have to disagree, then. It is of mine opinion that you deserve this.” And much more.

Estinien gives another grumbling huff that dies into a groaning whine as you drag your nails over his scalp. He shudders in your lap, mouth parting with a sigh. 

You drink him in, feeling quite blissful yourself. Really it was as much for him as it was for you, if you were to be truly honest. To pamper Estinien. 

To touch him gently and to not be rudely rebuffed. It was a gift that you would most definitely not squander. 

You bite back a grin, stopping for but a moment in jest, and give a teasing tiny laugh at Estinien’s thoughtless groan of protest. 

“What’s that? I thought you wanted me to stop?”

Estinien grunts, cracking an eye open to glare at you half-heartedly. “I take it back, you are as wicked as they come.” 

You give another startled little laugh at that. “Forgive me, then. Will you allow me this? Shall I continue?” You had plans to braid flowers into his hair.

Estinien hums as if he were considering your request. “…I’ll allow it.”

You lean down then, smiling soft with your feelings for him, and press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips.

Estinien cups your face before you move away, neck craning upwards to steal another kiss. You smile, kissing him several times before Estinien settles down in your lap again. 

His eyes twinkle up at you, lips curving in a smug little smile. “I’ll allow that, too.”

You snort a laugh. “Oh, how generous of you.”

Estinien grins. “I know.”


	16. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering Zenos. Thirst. (Ala Mihgan WoL implied.)

You dig your fingernails and palms into the ground to stop yourself from flying back. You bare your teeth in an exhausted snarl. Your opponent hardly suffered a scratch! How was he this strong?! ….You think you understand now what your enemies must have thought of you.

“Your… friends were a disappointment,” The Garlean sneers, the word ‘friends’ in particular, with a voice distorted by his mask.

Could he even breathe in that thing? You shake your head. Here you are, your great adventure about to be messily ended, and you’re concerned about the proper amount of airflow in your enemies helmet? …You might have a concussion.

The Garlean sighs like he is bored. “How dull. I had hoped you would prove a greater challenge. That you would entertain me.”

You grit your teeth. The least he could do was show you his face before he cut you down!

Your fingers fist in the dirt, and before you can think too heavily about it you grasp a handful and fling it into the air.

Rushing the Garlean in his surprise and giving your all at beating the crap out of that stupid helmet! Using your rage against all the ugly headgear you’ve won in adventures past, you attack the helmet with extreme prejudice!

You only get a few good hits in, body and helmet both. Your hands just barely curling under the ugly helmet when the Garlean grabs hold of you mid air.

Uh oh, you think. Wide eyed and tense for what is to come.

“Uh oh, indeed,” The Garlean responds.

Had you said that out loud?

He spins you by the leg captured in his huge clawed gloves. Once, twice, three times around, and then lets go to send you flying in a perfect shot against a pillar quite far away.

Your breath wheezes out of you in an explosive breath. Ow. Ow, ow, ow…!

You wince as his shadow falls over you, head tipping back to rest against the pillar.

The Garlean raises his blade.

You do not look away even as the dread of death fills you. You do not want to die, but you’ll not close your eyes to your fear. You look into that ugly helmet and await your doom.

Crk… crkk…

You blink in shock as his helmet suddenly cracks. Splitting right down the middle. You stare. The Garlean stares back, seeming just as surprised as his helmet breaks completely and falls away.

He glances down at the pieces on the ground in silence. Then looking up at you with a strange gleam in his eye.

You see his face for the first time. The last time? The first and last time? Oh, what did it matter??

You groan at the sight of it. Of that face. Long and low is the sound you make, like you had suffered one too many injustices in your time on this star and this was the bloody cherry on top!

Of course. Of course!

“Of course you’re bloody gorgeous,” You mutter to him sourly.

He’s unfairly gorgeous, because of course he is. With pale skin and lush, dark eyelashes. You squint. Were his eyes blue, as well? Of course they were.

Twelve, you cannot even with the sight of his hair. You do not think you’ve ever seen that particular golden shade before. Every other must pale in comparison next to those long lustrous strands.

The Garlean had paused at your words, blade held up but not in use as you look your fill of him. Drinking him in like a tall - really, really tall - glass of water. And, Gods, are you parched.

His lips curve up in a ghost of a smile.

Wow, even his evil smile was pretty.

You tense as he steps closer, kneeling down in front of you. His hair is shiny and golden in the fading light. His eyes incredibly blue as those dark eyelashes lower with his growing smile.

You squint at him. “Do you think you can put your helmet back on before you murder me? I’m really distracted by,” You gesture to, well, all of him with a flop of your hand. “All of this.”

Gods, you feel so tired. More than certain now that you have a concussion.

You’re complimenting your would-be murderer. There are lines you shouldn’t cross, but here you are bloody leaping them. Doing a little tap dance on them before vaulting over with extra flair. Why not just ask him if he’ll make out with you, too? Hey, handsome murder guy, can I kiss you before you slaughter me? Yeah, that’ll go over real well.

“Do you believe in fate, savage?” The Garlean asks you. Your eyelashes flutter because, sweet Rhalgr, that voice! A rumbly purr like a coeurl’s growl wrapped in a yard of warmed silk.

You stare at him with no idea where he was going with this. How long can you keep him talking, to hear that voice - before he grows bored and finally ends it. “Fate?”

The Garlean hums. Oh, that was a nice sound too. Your eyes droop without your permission. Yep, you sure did have a concussion. Yes indeed. “Yes, fate. I believe we were destined to meet, you and I.”

You furrow your brow. Destiny? Really? That was where he was going with this? “…Fffooorrr you to kill me?”

The Garlean chuckles, low and rich.

You think you might be dying already.

He leans in, a huge clawed glove reaching for you, and you flinch back.

He smiles all the more for it. A predator tasting the fear of his prey in the air.

“Ohh, no, my beast. You’ll not escape me so soon,” The handsome Garlean positively purrs. “I intend to spare your life.” Why did he sound so enthused by that.

You must look a total idiot as you blink at him, owlish and confused, but… “Uhh, you’re what now?” Had he not just said that you were boring and raised his sword to cut you down? Talk about mixed signals.

His hand cups your jaw. So close to closing around your throat that your skin shivers at his touch.

“Do you know who I am, savage?” The Garlean asks, seeming so very smug.

Who he was? You squint. Ohh. Ohhhh. Oh, no. You feel like a fool. Who else could he possibly be, really.

You smile weakly.

“Please don’t tell me that your friends call you Zenos? We don’t even need to bring names into this at all! Can I not just call you handsome garlean number one?” Could your luck be that bad?

The Garlean smiles wickedly. Why do you keep complimenting him. “You know my name, but I do not know yours.”

Ohh, noooo. Your head thunks back against the pillar behind you.

“Your name, my beast.” Zenos demands.

You sigh, and like an idiot, give it to him.

“Well, well,” Zenos hums throatily. Could he stop doing that? He says your name then, your face cupped in his claws. Rolling your name around in his mouth like he liked the sound of it.

“Today is your lucky day.”

You’re inclined to agree with him, but it might just be the concussion. Making you all swoon-y and darkening your vision around the edges. But that’s fine.

Should you say… “Thanks for not murdering me?” Wow, you actually just said it. Your brain to mouth filter must be thoroughly broken right now.

Zenos smiles with surely wicked intentions and says, “Do not thank me just yet.”

Ok, you think. And finally pass out.

Slumping forward like your strings had been cut, and falling right into Zenos’s evil clutches.


	17. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You like me? Why would you do that?" WoL x Estinien

“You…”

You look up, pointing to yourself. Me?

Estinien is frowning under his visor. Sitting stiffly next to you after you had plopped down next to him. A bouquet of flowers spread across your lap that you were working into a flower crown.

“You like me?” Estinien asks you.

You nod, agreeing easily. Yep, you sure did like him. A lot.

Estinien is quiet, but his stare is so intense you can practically feel it burning into you. “Why would you do that?”

You poke your tongue out, focusing on folding and tying the stems of your flowers. It would be lovely, really, if you could just… Almost there. Just a few more knots.

Estinien nudges you. “Oi. Don’t ignore my question. Answer me. Why?”

You look up at him, squinting against the sun as it shines down into your eyes. “Do I have to list reasons?”

Estinien’s frown deepens. His fingers flipping up his visor so he can better stare at you, disgruntled.

You tilt your head as you admire his handsome face, pretending to make a thoughtful noise, ticking off on your fingers as you start listing things you like about him, “You’re loyal. You’re valuable in a fight. You’re kind without meaning to be. You’re adorably grumpy. You have a nice voice..-”

Estinien covers your mouth. “Stop.”

You look at him, smiling under the palm of his hand at the blush on his cheeks.

You tug his hand from your face, kissing the knuckles of his armoured glove before placing your finished flowercrown into his hand.

Estinien stares down at it blankly with bright red cheeks.

“You should take your helmet off,” You tell him casually.

Estinien finally blinks, fingers closing carefully over the delicate crown.

“Ah. Why?”

You shrug, leaning back on your hands, “So you can wear the crown I made for you. And maybe so I can kiss you?”

Estinien makes a strange sound at that. A cross between a groan and a strangled gurgle.

You look down as something lands in your lap. Estinien’s helmet?

You look up to find Estinien intimately close. His face inches from your and his blue grey eyes incredibly intense under his furrowed eyebrows. His long hair is mussed, but on the top of his head is your flowercrown, ever so carefully placed.

Estinien is searching your face, staring into your eyes and then flicking his gaze down to your lips.

Your lips curl up in a smile. “Want that kiss, do you?”

Estinien is flushed, flushing darker still as you say such. But, “Yes, I do.” He says in that growly way that you love so much.

You sit upright, reaching for his face. Estinien leans into your hands as you cup his cheeks between your palms, his intense expression softening ever so slightly as you caress his skin with your thumbs.

Estinien gives a shuddery sigh as you press your lips to his. His lips firm to yours as he surges forward. His clawed gloves cupping the back of your head and slipping over your jaw.

You pull away, Estinien’s hands falling free easily as you do so.

Estinien is blinking dazedly, lips parted and faintly wet from your kiss.

“Was that.. ok?” You ask.

Estinien snaps back into focus. His sharp eyes narrowing into slits. “No.”

Your heart drops. “No?”

Estinien’s lower lip pokes out. Was that.. Was that a pout?

“Kiss me again. You pulled away too soon.” Estinien grumbles.

You feel like you can breathe again. Ohh, thank the Gods. Estinien was just being a jerk, and teasing you.

You lean in, smacking at his chest, “That was mean! I thought you didn’t like it!”

Estinien smirks at you, chuckling lowly.

You huff and turn your face away, tilting your nose up haughtily, “I take it back. You’re not cute at all!”

Estinien crowds close to you, curling his arms around you to hug you to him. “Liar. You were just listing all the things you like about me.”

You turn your head and kiss his cheek.

Estinien startles.

You smile as he groans and buries his face into your neck. “You call that a kiss? I’ve been cheated.”

You pet his hair, admiring the flower crown on top of his head. The flowers really did compliment his hair.

Estinien raises his head to look at you and you lean forward to kiss him again.

Estinien smiles smugly. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Pfft. He so did not! He’s known you wanted to kiss him for like, two minutes.

You cup his cheeks and whisper to him, soft and sweet, “Estinien?”

“Hmm?” Estinien smiles.

“Shut up.”

“You’ll have to make m-..! Mmmmm,” Estinien’s witty retort is lost as you kiss him again.


	18. WoL x Elf Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A love letter is found. Who could it be for?

Step, step, step - pause, grumble. Turn. Step, step, stepstep - sigh. Repeat.

A gathering of elezen watch as Alphinaud paces in front of the table. All of them gathered here in the Camp Dtagonhead intercessory. Or, as Lord Haurchefant liked to call it - “The Falling Snows”.

Out of the corner of his eye Aymeric can see Estinien already shifting with impatience.

Estinien leans into his space, voice low and tinged with irritation, “Tell me, what is the purpose of this?”

Aymeric hums, watching Alphinaud continue to pace. He shrugs, “I haven’t the faintest idea, Estinien.”

Estinien huffs, leaning back into his own chair.

Aymeric turns his head to peek at Lord Haurchefant sitting next to him, engaged in a bit of doodling on a stray piece of paper.

“Have you any idea why we’ve been summoned here, Lord Haurchefant?”

Haurchefant doesn’t look up from his doodle. “Master Alphinaud would not tell me. He insisted that all persons be present before he discussed the matter he has summoned us for.”

Ayermic sighs, “I see.”

Ysayle sighs loudly, sitting stiffly in her seat next to Estinien. “What purpose do I have in being here?”

Alphinaud abruptly stops pacing, turning to face them all. “Because I have found, strangely enough, that you all have similarities.”

Aymeric shares a look with Estinien.

Haurchefant perks up, folding his doodling and shoving it into his armor. “Then, you will tell us why we’ve come?”

Ysayle sighs, “Yes, if you would be so kind.”

Alphinaud looks serious. “Because all of you have blue eyes.”

Silence.

Estinien stands abruptly, sending his chair scraping backwards. “If that’s all then…”

Alphinaud slaps a piece of parchment on the table. “Estinien, sit. It’s not only that. You, too, have fancy hair and I don’t know who this is addressed to.”

Estinien flops back into his chair, making a show of crossing his arms even as he turns his face to smirk at Aymeric. “Fancy,” he mouths.

Aymeric rolls his eyes.

Ysayle pipes up, “I’m sorry, too? Estinien has fancy hair too?”

Alphinaud sighs. “Yes, Ysayle. Too. As in all of you do. You, and Ser Aymeric, and Lord Haurchefant as well.”

Ysayle sits upright, fingering a strand of her shiny, fancy hair. “Oh, well… ” She clears her throat, “Continue?”

Aymeric turns his head to see Haurchefant fluffing his own hair, positively preening.

Aymeric bites back a smile, “If you would carry on then, Master Alphinaud? What does this have to do with that parchment there?”

Alphinaud fidgets. “Yes, well… it’s a.. letter.”

Haurchefant leans forward, grinning impishly, “A love letter?”

Alphinaud looks flushed. “I believe so, Lord Haurchefant.”

Haurchefant laughs, “Delightful!”

Estinien groans. “You dragged us all here for a love letter?”

Alphinaud holds up a hand, “Wait. It is not only that. This love letter is…” he looks down, jerking as he realizes the letter is gone.

He finds it in Haurchefant’s hands, the lord having dragged up a chair to sit with Ysayle. The both of them with their faces crowded together to read it.

“This handwriting…!” Haurchefant exclaims, awe in his voice.

“Yes, yes!” Ysayle nods along. “I recognize it as well!”

The both look at Alphinaud, eyebrows arched high.

Estinien grunts. “Well, who is it? Aymeric and I would like to see as well.”

Haurchefant slides it over the table and Estinien snatches it up, crowding against Aymeric so they both can read it at once. Aymeric looks up after a moment, the letter in his hands with brows furrowed. “Where did you find this?”

Estinien crosses his arms, “Seems rather private, if you ask me.”

Alphinaud tangles his fingers together, avoiding their eyes. “Ah, well.. that is to say… I found it?”

Haurchefant looks at Alphinaud with disapproval. “Master Alphinaud, I expected better from you…”

Alphinaud deflates. “I only wished to help.. This letter could be about any of you.”

Aymeric glances down at the letter, reading aloud. “ ’…and I was caught the first moment I met you by the blue of your eyes. You are too lovely beyond words. Even your hair is fancy! Please tell me you feel the same for me as I do for you?’ Alphinaud, it is rather vague. This letter could be about you as well. You also possess these traits. The blue eyes the letter speaks of..-”

Estinien cuts it, “And your hair is rather pretentious,” Aymeric elbows him and Estinien grunts, amending, “Fancy. I meant fancy.”

“Are you sure this letter was meant for us?” Ysayle asks.

Haurchefant nods. “It could be for anyone with eyes that color.”

Alphinaud throws his hands up, annoyed at this refusal to listen, “It was my Warrior of Light!”

Everyone else falls quiet, staring at him.

Alphinaud clears his throat, face flushed with embarrassment. “That is… Our Warrior of Light.”

And then everyone is speaking at once. Talking over each other. Laughing and yelling and being far too loud.

Alphinaud covers his ears.

The door slams open, the Warrior of Light stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

“Give back that letter!” The Warrior of Light demands.

Aymeric, in a fit of childishness, tosses it at Estinien.

Estinien fumbles with it, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it at Ysayle - who treats it like a hot ball of fire in her hands and flings it at Haurchefant.

Haurchefant looks up, clutching the letter to his chest, blue eyes wide and face filled with guilt.

The Warrior of Light stomps their way inside. Marching up to Haurchefant with a face flushed from exertion. Had they run all the way here?

“Please, Haurchefant,” The Warrior of Light breathes. “May I have the letter?”

And Haurchefant was weak, so very weak to that face and voice. He hands it over.

Alphinaud hangs his head.

The Warrior of Light sighs with relief. “Thank you… None of you read it, did you?”

Strained silence.

The Warrior of Light groans. “Ah, of course. Then… please don’t tell Alisaie?”

Alphinaud looks up with wide eyes, “The letter…. for Alisaie? Then, you… to Alisaie? The blue eyes. The… the fancy hair? Your love was… Alisaie?”

The Warrior of Light blinks. Comprehension dawning. Biting at the lips as they try not to smile. 

“Oh… ohhh. All of you?" The Warrior of Light gestures to all of them, “Th… thought that I..? Oh, um… Well.” The Warrior laughs, face flushing for other reasons.

“That is so… I mean, you’re all attractive, of course. And I would jump at the chance to court any one of you, surely - but…”

The Warrior clears their throat. “That letter was written by me, yes. But it is from Arenvald. For Alisaie.”

Alphinaud makes a strangled sound.


	19. WoL x Elf Husbands + Thancred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was hoping for some headcanons for Wol X Haurchefant, Aymeric, Estinien, Alphinaud and Thancred. Their routine after they've been dating for a while?"

Alphinaud

You spend lots of time in Alphinaud’s room. Watching him work, or draw, or just whiling away the hours in his company. Sometimes you will look up to find Alphinaud sketching in his sketchbook, - the one you are more than certain is filled with naught but drawings of you - and stealing glances at you as if he hopes you will not notice.

In the mornings, after your cuddle sessions, and when Alphinaud is sleepy and you far more alert, you will brush and braid his hair for him. On occasion indulging in your creative side to braid his hair in different styles. (Alphinaud will eventually find the guidebook of braided hairstyles that Jandelaine had lent to you.)

You are calm in the mornings. Touching one another easily. Alphinaud will help you with your boots. You will twirl his braid around your hand and give him his morning kiss.

Mid morning you will receive your duties for the day. Before departing you will pull Alphinaud away to a darkened corner to kiss him goodbye. Alphinaud will blush, of course. Mildly scolding that you not show such favoritism in front of the other Scions. You hardly contain the rolling of your eyes. The other Scions knew full well who you favored. It had been Alphinaud from the start.

Lunch is often spent apart. Gone are the days when Alphinaud was always in your company. You are not too embarrassed to admit that you miss spending so much time with him. Though Alphinaud was considerably less bossy now.

Ah, those days when Alphinaud would command you with that upturned nose in the air, finger raised to the sky as he quirked a pale eyebrow at you in classic Leveilleur snark. It only makes you smile now thinking of what a smug know-it-all he had been. You will remind Alphinaud of it later, to delight in the adorably embarrassed faces he will make.

At night, when you are tired from your daily tasks and adventures, Alphinaud will bring you dinner. It is rare that all the Scions are about to share a meal together, usually it is only you and Alphinaud. Sitting close and sharing meals.

Alphinaud will talk quietly with you. Tell you of his daily accomplishments, or express his relief that you are well. You will hold him close, kissing him sweetly and expressing your own same sentiments.

You will clear away your dishes as Alphinaud readies for bed. Taking your own turn in your shared washroom after and then helping Alphinaud to loosen his hair, dragging your fingers through the resulting waves. His kisses taste like toothpaste.

You go to bed, stroking your hands over his hair and back as Alphinaud presses an ear to your chest to listen to your heart. His fingers long and pale as they slip through the spaces of your own to grasp at your hand. You hold him close, pressing your lips to the top of his head. Thankful for tomorrow. For another day with Alphinaud.

\- - -

Aymeric

You both are busy, of course. But it does not mean that you do not make time for one another. You often sleep at De Borel manor. Waking early in the morning to Aymeric’s kisses. Struggling for the will to leave the warmth of his arms.

You help him into his clothes. His gloves, his boots, his delicate earrings. Running your fingers through his gorgeous hair. Kissing those full, seductive lips that ever smiled for you.

You eat breakfast together, sitting close, or even on his lap, as Aymeric makes absolutely certain that you’ve been sufficiently fed before you leave him.

He kisses you, slow and sweet with lips that taste like birch syrup. Holding you in his embrace like he does not wish to let you go. He wishes you well in all the ways he is able, kissing you until you absolutely must go, and then watches you depart.

Some days you eat lunch with him, some not. But you always check in with Lucia or Handeloup to be sure that he had. Aymeric was wont to get caught up in his work and forget to eat. Never to take his tea though. A sweet tooth on that one. You make certain that his favored syrup never runs low. Leaving sweet treats you find in your travels with Lucia so that Aymeric might have something with his tea.

Night time finds you back at De Borel manor. If early, you eat dinner with him. Aymeric will offer you wine and ask about your day. Always interested in your daily life no matter how dull you claimed your day to be. He will smile and listen with chin in hand. Staring at you with those bewitching eyes of his.

If you were not already together you would claim he was seducing you. You still do, and watch as Aymeric laughs and then proceeds to lay on the charm so thick that you wonder why it took you so long to notice his interest before. Oh, right. Because he was absolutely gorgeous! You still have your suspicions that Aymeric had been sent to seduce you away from Hydaelyn. It was working. It was still working. Aymeric will laugh when you tell him of this.

If late, there will be a plate left for you. You try for early, but most nights you are very much late. You eat, wash away the sweat and grime of the day, and crawl into bed next to Aymeric carefully in hopes not to wake him. Either way he will curl himself around you, warm and sleepy. Murmuring sweet sentiment to you even as he is half asleep. He will fall asleep with lips pressed to your skin mid kiss. You stroke your fingers over his soft, gently curling hair until you, too, fall asleep.

\- - -

Estinien

You will wake up more often than not with a certain Azure Dragoon wrapped around you. One that treats the idea of leaving bed before a certain time with extreme prejudice. If appropriately snuggled and kissed to his morning requirements, said Dragoon might be amenable to leaving bed to break fast with you.

Estinien has his own duties, yes. He is efficient in his handling of them. In a turn around of his earlier proclivity for vanishing without notice, Estinien will often be seen at your side. Reluctant to part with you. But he has his work, as do you, so with some grumbling and quite a few kisses will Estinien leave you.

Often will he return later in the day, in a flair of Dragoon jumping dramatics, with lunch for the two of you. You eat together, in high places where a flying mount would struggle to land. In grassy fields filled with bright blooms untouched by man. Estinien will sprawl across your lap, yawning and grumbling like a jungle cat after being thoroughly fed. You comb your fingers through his unbound hair, ever spellbound by his handsome face. Estinien will huff and mutter, demanding more kisses must you stare so. You happily oblige.

Night time finds you thoroughly exhausted. Despite your protests that you can walk fine on your own, Estinien will sweep you up into his arms and carry you. To his apartment or your own dwelling, it is a coin toss, really, as you are equally comfortable wherever Estinien decides to take you. You are most pleased to be allowed in Estinien’s own space, you admit. To be trusted with that knowledge.

You take turns making dinner depending on where you spend the night. Estinien is surprisingly talented in the culinary aspect, with a bonus of looking particularly fetching in an apron with his hair tied back loosely and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Effortlessly seductive, that man.

Well fed, and far more sleepy with it, you will take turns getting ready for bed. Helping one another with buckles and laces. Brushing out Estinien’s lovely, pale hair. Dressed (or not) for bed, Estinien with sweep you up again to tuck you in. Curling himself around you like a snuggly dragoon-shaped blanket. You kiss his face until Estinien turns it away in embarrassment, then directing your attention to raking your fingers through his hair. Whispering to him all the things you are thankful for. Estinien only ever replies that he is thankful for you.

\- - -

Haurchefant

Your room and Haurchefant’s quickly become interchangeable at the Manor. Though you find yourself drawn more to his room than your own.

Spending your mornings curled together in his bed. Watching Haurchefant sleep as surely as he watches you. Kissing his face when it is time to wake. Keeping in him in bed far longer still as Haurchefant absolutely adores cuddling. He’ll not let you leave his arms until he’s decided you’ve been given a thorough morning kiss.

Dressing is a rush of activity as you try not to be late to breakfast for the umpteenth time. There is much stumbling and giggling, the swapping of boots and clothing. Shared kisses in between.

You are met with the mild reproach of Count Edmont when you finally make it to the breakfast table, the lord doing his best to hide his own softness at seeing his son so happy. Still he cannot hide his approval, and sends the both of you off after breakfast with a shooing motion, shaking his head with an exasperated smile.

You embrace again before parting for the day. Haurchefant cannot seem to help himself when it comes to doting on you in his every affectionate whim. Whether it be your cheek, your nose, your forehead or lips. He must give you a kiss and a packed lunch. He will tell you to open it later, as he always does. He will give you no hints, but the contents inside are usually a delicious lunch along with a sappy love note that never fails to make you smile.

You will try your hand at writing a same such note to him later as you devour your lunch, but crumple every one as they fall short of your actual feelings.

At night you will either make for Camp Dragonhead, or Fortemps Manor. Dragging Haurchefant away from the paperwork at his desk to eat with you, and then retire to bed. You massage his temples and ears, soothing away the stress of his day and melting your lord into a puddle of boneless elezen across your lap. He will often forget what he was saying mid sentence when you do that.

You show him how much you love him through kiss and caress, whispering your heart for his ears alone. Haurchefant is wont to become a little emotional, no matter how many times you tell him. He will tell you how much he loves you, in such a beautiful articulate, very much Haurchefant way. He makes you sound so much more than you are. You love him far too much.

You fall asleep in his arms. Laying your head on his chest to listen to his heart and allowing the sound to lull you into slumber.

\- - -

Thancred

Thancred is always gone in the morning. Already awake, or perhaps unable to stay asleep. Still it is the smell of breakfast that wakes you. A tray of food - still hot enough to let curls of steam into the air - left at your bedside. There is always a note explaining his absence. Wishing you good morning. You would much prefer to wake in Thancred’s arms, but do not begrudge him his reasons.

You search for him after breakfast in hopes of a good morning kiss. Thancred is incredibly good at hiding, you only ever notice him last minute when he sneaks up on you. You know that he will sneak up on you, but are never prepared for the when. He will usually wait untill you are alone. Slinking from the shadows to embrace you from behind, inviting injury every time, and somehow escaping unscathed.

You will huff, swiping at him playfully, and give him his morning kiss. Thancred is smug, of course, whenever he successfully sneaks up on you.

It is rare that you get to spend your days just basking in one another’s company. On such days you will often find Thancred at your side. Showing you tricks he had learned. Allowing you the use of his lap as you both flipped through books of research at Urianger’s request. Sometimes even indulging in a midday nap where Thancred let you cuddle him to your heart’s content. These such moments are those you hold close to your heart.

Other days you will be kept apart by your duties, rarely needed in the same place with your differing skill sets. Though through personal linkpearl, or simply going out of his way, Thancred will make certain you’ve had time to eat. To rest for but a moment. That you do not push yourself in the same way that he did.

Dinner is usually with the Scions, as many as there are about not delayed still by their duties. There will be drink, laughter, and food. A time for you to unwind from the stresses of the day. Thancred does not drink like he used to, but does still playfully try his hand at finding a drink you favor. You indulge him if only to see his smile. It is far too rare these days.

At night, when Thancred believes you to be asleep, he will pull you into his arms and whisper almost inaudible apologies into your skin. Asking forgiveness for his past failures. You hide your face, listening in silence. You know he will not listen if you tell him there is naught to be forgiven. Thancred was the one who could not forgive himself. You pretend to wake, and curl yourself around him tighter. Wishing you could fight the inner demons that plagued Thancred’s mind.

Thancred will ask if you had a bad dream. You will kiss him and tell him only that you missed him too much to stay asleep. Thancred laughs at the sappy notion, but for a time the light you bring to him will push back his dark thoughts. He will hold you close. Clinging tight like he was afraid you would disappear. You embrace him for as long as he will allow you, often falling asleep doing so. Thancred may be gone from your bed come morning, but he is never too far for you to find him again.


	20. Aymeric x WoL x Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For what reason would Aymeric have a nosebleed?

Aymeric enters Estinien’s apartment without knocking.

“Estinien?” He calls, feeling tired and hoping for a bit of company.

He turns the corner into Estinien’s sitting room and stops dead.

Blue eyes widening as he takes in the sight before him.

Estinien, his achingly attractive friend, shirtless on his knees before the Warrior of light, his other attractive friend. Said friend wearing the shiniest, tightest pair of tiny shorts that Aymeric had ever laid eyes on. Estinien has their legs in the air, his hips lined up between their legs as he pushes downward with flexing muscles in his arms. Sweet Halone, the Warrior of Light was flexible! 

They both turn to look at him at once, sweat shiny on their skin. 

“Aymeric,” They both gasp at once, out of breath from what must be earlier exercise, but it sounds very much like a moan.

Aymeric blinks as he feels wetness drip from his nose over his lip. He touches a hand to it, blinking at the blood on his fingers. 

“You’re bleeding!” The Warrior of Light says in concern.

Estinien only gives him a knowing look. He knew quite well why Aymeric had experienced his nosebleed. He had known him for so very long after all.

Aymeric pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood from his face with a fierce blush heating his cheeks. “A-ah, pay me no mind…. ‘Tis wont to happen to me, on occasion.” He says in an attempt to soothe, waving their worry away.

Estinien smirks at him then, pushing down hard on the Warrior of Light’s thighs and eliciting a startled little groan from their lips.

Aymeric’s handkerchief catches another spurt of resulting blood.


	21. Thancred x Fem WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "AU where fem!wol takes Haurchefant's place in the Vault. Here's the twist; fem!wol is Thancred's lover, but the others do not know (save for Alphinaud)."

You turn too late to evade the attack.

It is all you can do to shove Haurchefant aside and brace for impact.

The light blinds you. The heat so intense that you feel your skin tighten against it. Your weapon is strong, but you feel it begin to weaken under such an onslaught. You had not been prepared for such an underhanded attack. You should have known it was going far too smoothly.

You dig your heels in and fight forward anyway. It almost looks as if you will win. Forcing back this spear of light through sheer force of will and the power of your might.

Your weapon breaks.

You gasp with the shock of it as the spear pierces you through. Blood filling your mouth, and flying from your lips as you cough.

The world slows down as you fall.

Haurchefant is at your side in an instant. Shaking his head with a sob as you ask after his health.

You stare up into his face as he grasps your hands and cries over you. You blink sluggishly as his tears land on your face.

You feel so very light now. Floaty. As if you are no longer tethered to this world.

Was Hydaelyn calling you home?

“Haurchefant,” You say on a choked, rasping breath. “You have to… give it to Thancred.”

Haurchefant looks up with tears on his face, “What must I give him?”

You reach into the folds of your armour with the last of your strength. Holding out your crystal.

Haurchefant stares at it with wide eyes. Taking it from your trembling fingers so very carefully.

You choke on a wracking cough. Tears burning at your eyes as you touch his gloved hand and beg him, “Haurchefant, please. Tell him… tell him.. I’m sorry?”

Haurchefant face crumples at that, his hand closing in a fist around your crystal. His voice a sob as he swears to you, “I will, I will! I promise.”

You smile at him then, your breath coming in short, strained spurts.

“Thank… you…”

\- - -

Haurchefant lowers his head as the Warrior of Light breathes her last. Her hand falling away from his.

He reaches out with his fingers and closes her eyes, looking up to lock gazes with Ser Aymeric.

The Lord Commander’s face is wet with tears.

It is Estinien who moves first, his jaw clenched so very tight as he breathes with angry little breaths. He scoops the Warrior of Light up gently. Rising from his crouch swiftly and cradling her body against his chest.

He says nothing as he brushes by them. The only sound the clanking of his armour as he walks down the bridge of the docking bay.

Haurchefant stares down at the crystal in his hand. His fingers tightening around it so the edges dug into his fingers.

Aymeric speaks. “Lord Haurchefant. We.. must away.”

Haurchefant looks up at him. Ser Lucia steadying the Lord Commander with his arm over her shoulder.

Haurchefant stares on last time at the crystal. At the blood staining the floor.

Haurchefant rises to his feet. Tucking the crystal into his own armour with an unreadable expression.

He spies the Warrior’s broken weapon, laying forgotten in Estinien’s exit. It had failed her, yet…

Haurchefant plucks it from the ground.

It had been hers.

“Let us quit this place.”

\- - -

Haurchefant had always dreamed about living the life of an adventurer. Even more so after he had acquainted himself with the Warrior of Light. Oh, how he had wished. To go on grand adventures at her side. To visit strange, and new places. To explore the world!

This was not how he had ever imagined it would come about.

For his father tell him to go. To relinquish his title as the presiding Lord over Camp Dragonhead.

To go on an adventure with Her friends.

“You made a promise, my son. ‘Tis best that you see it fulfilled. A knight lives to serve, Haurchefant. You must do this for her.”

He had made a promise.

\- - -

It is a long journey. Even so as everything is wont to happen so fast. It is taxing. Haurchefant thinks only of his promise to her. To fulfill her last wish.

They find Thancred.

Or rather, Thancred finds them.

In the midst of a battle against a Warrior of Darkness. The Warriors of Darkness. They had been ill prepared for it, but Thancred had come to their aid like a true knight in leather armour.

He had dropped from the sky in such a dramatic entrance. Haurchefant was finding now that he knew why She had liked him so much.

Nay, loved him. It had to be love, after all. Her thoughts had only been of him as she lay dying.

Haurchefant only wished he did not have to bring the man such news of his lover.

Thancred looks them all over when The Warriors of Darkness vanish in a flash of teleportation magic.

Thancred’s eyes narrow in on him instantly.

“Where is she?”

Haurchefant steps forward, reaching into the folds of his armour to extract Her crystal. He holds it out to him, swallowing his own grief as he says to him simply, “She wanted you to have it.”

Thancred takes it from him.

Staring down at the crystal with a blank expression. Only the tightening of his fingers and his deepening frown giving away the emotions that must be swirling inside of him.

“I felt her. Reaching out for me. I thought…” His hand curls around the crystal, his head shaking.

“She wanted me to tell you,” Haurchefant starts again, haltingly, “That she was… sorry.”

Thancred’s smile is strained. His laugh broken, “She was sorry? I’m the one who wasn’t there for her! I should be the one who… She shouldn’t have had to…”

Thancred’s eyes are wet. His jaw flexing hard as he tries desperately not to break down. No, that would be for later. When he was alone.

\- - -

When Y'shtola is returned to them, Thancred insists on being the first to see her.

Y'shtola looks up at him from her place sitting on her sickbed with, her once vibrant eyes now a milky white, and narrowing in on his chest where he had tucked away Her crystal for safekeeping.

Near his heart.

“You have something of Hers,” Y'shtola says, not one for small talk.

“Y'shtola..” Thancred swallows. How to tell her?

Y'shtola shakes her head. “No, you needn’t trouble yourself, Thancred. I am already aware.”

She holds out her hand then, “Please, Thancred. We’ve little time. We must act soon, afore it is too late.”

Thancred does not question her, strange as her words may be.

He hands her the crystal.

\- - -

Y'shtola should not be upright, let alone working magic, Thancred thinks. But she had not taken no for an answer.

Insisting on this.

Thancred is too selfish to deny her.

Standing still as Y'shtola places the crystal in his hands and cups her own over it. The milky whites of her narrowed eyes eerie against the sudden glow of aether.

They watch then, as the crystal - Her crystal - begins to glow.

The dimmed jewel filling with light once more.

Y'shtola is straining. Magic and wind whipping around them as the crystal grows hot in their hands. The magic growing brighter, and then brighter still.

Thancred can feel it absorbing the aether around them. Pulling from him. From Y'shtola. Likely from the rest of their company as well.

“What’s happening, Y'shtola?!” Thancred demands as the crystal burns red hot at his hands, making him jerk away with a pained hiss.

The crystal flies up into the air then as they release it from the cage of their hands. Growing far too bright for mortal eyes and forcing them to look away lest they all be blinded by it.

“She comes!” Is all Y'shtola says in response, her voice raised to be heard over the rush of the aether powered winds. Over the eerie, shrill whine of the crystal.

The winds stop then, the crystal shining too bright.

“Is it over?” Alphinaud asks.

The winds explode outward from the crystal with enough force to knock them all over.

A sound like the tinkling of bells as the light dies away.

The crystal is dim again when they look back. Suspended in the sky for just one moment more before it falls.

The sharp end stabbing into the ground.

Thancred stares at it.

It was all for naught?

All of that for… nothing in return?

His hands curl into fists. He should have known.

There’s a sudden weight to the air then. Enough to make their ears pop with the force of it. To grab at their heads and cringe with the painful feeling of it.

They look up and…

And she is there.

Naked as the day she was born.

\- - -

You squint against the blinding light, hands raising up to block the brightness from your sensitive eyes. Sound and sensation so much for you to process again.

You blink down at your own own hands, looking up as a shadow falls over you.

“Haurchefant?” You ask with a heavy tongue.

Haurchefant smiles at you, unclipping the long red cape from his back to wrap you in. You accept it gratefully, even as your skin prickles with the feel of the soft cloth.

“Where…? I was…”

Haurchefant shakes his head. “Slowly, my friend. Explanations can wait. First, I think, there is someone you need to see.”

You look up as Haurchefant stands aside, his hand outstretched in a gesture to the person behind him.

Your eyes widen, a helpless smile curling at your lips as you tug Haurchefant’s cape around you.

“Thancred!” You cry, stumbling to your feet and trying to walk far too soon.

Thancred rushing forward to catch you as you stumble. “Thancred, Thancred!” You smile and sob, burrowing close to him and breathing in his smell. You had thought you’d never see him again!

Thancred is shuddering, his arms clutching you to him far too tight. Like he never wants to let go again. Breathing your name as he sobs, “I thought I’d lost you!”

You nuzzle your face against him, voice thick with emotion, “Thancred, I… have to tell you.”

Thancred shakes his head, “I know, I know.”

You try to smile, but you cannot help it as you begin to cry. Great heaving sobs that shake your whole body.

Thancred lowers you down then, cradling you in his lap as he rocks you. His voice rumbling to you lowly as he strokes your back soothingly.

\- - -

Haurchefant watches them with a smile. Head turning to look at Y'shtola and then Alphinaud as they come to stand at his side.

“Are you all right, Lady Y'shtola?”

Y'shtola looks up at him, clearly overtaxed with strain under her milky eyes and a sheen of sweat on her skin. Wavering on her feet. “I thank you for your concern, Lord Haurchefant. I… I will be, now. The balance must be maintained. It must be.”

Alphinaud nudges Haurchefant, smiling tearfully, “Looks like you fulfilled your promise, Lord Haurchefant.”

Haurchefant smiles. “Full glad am I, then. She deserves to be happy. After all, a hero like her should always be smiling.”

Y'shtola lists heavily towards him, and Haurchefant does not think twice about catching her.

He smiles at her gently, “Come now, my lady. It is time that you should rest.”

Alphinaud lingers then as Haurchefant leads the mildly protesting Y'shtola away.

His eyes linger on Thancred. On the Warrior of Light. On the sight they made sitting in the sunshine and clinging to the other whilst they cried.

There was still much for them to do, yes. And now that She was back again…

He turns away with a flush as Thancred leans in to give her a kiss.

“Will you be joining, Master Alphinaud?” Haurchefant calls.

Alphinaud clears his throat and walks to meet up with the other two of his company. “Ah, yes!”


	22. WoL x Elf Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "how the elezen husbands would take care of their sick WoL"

Alphinaud

Alphinaud will not stop hovering. It’s adorable, really, but you can hardly eat the soup he had brought with him standing over you and wringing his hands.

“Alphinaud, please. Sit down.”

Alphinaud sits. For a moment it is bliss, and you turn your attention to the surprisingly tasty soup he had brought for you.

Your attention is caught again by the shrieking scrape of Alphinaud’s chair as he jerks it forward wilst still sitting in it to be nearer to you.

You stare at him. Simply watching and wincing at every screech of the chair as he shuffles it forward with his weight.

Alphinaud stops then, clearing his throat with a soft cough into his white gloved hand. Close enough now to touch you should he wish it.

“Ah. How is the soup? I made some minor adjustments to the recipe under F'lhammin’s guidance. I hope… it is to your liking?” Ah, back to the hand wringing.

You smile at him. Tired, sick, yet still charmed by him as any other day. Truly, would Alphinaud ever cease fretting for you? What a sweetheart.

You set your soup on your bedside table.

Alphinaud looks troubled. “You do not?”

You do not stop to clutch a hand to your chest and inwardly coo at him, instead you bend forward and grab his hands.

Alphinaud lets you, making no complaints as you pull him from his chair up onto your bed.

He curls into you without thought, blue eyes watchful and lips likely parted with many things to say in true Alphinaud fashion.

You set your soup into his hands, declaring, “It is delicious, of course. You never do anything by halves.”

Alphinaud ducks his head, a pleased smile always wont to come to those pink lips at a hint of praise from you.

“But..?” Alphinaud questions, raising up the bowl with confusion in his eyes.

You shake your head. “I do like it, very much. I would like it moreso should my sweetheart feed it to me. The very soup he made with his own capable hands. If such would not be bothersome.. ?”

You are given the gift of watching Alphinaud’s cheeks flush with color. His smile widening with pride.

“But of course! ‘Tis no bother!” He says, lashes lowering and nose tipping up in that smug expression you had come to favor so much. “I would do this for you, and much more!”

That said he plucks the spoon from the bowl and scoops up a careful measure of soup, then blowing on it before extending the utensil out to you with a soft, “Aahh…” Parting his mouth in an attemp to encourage you to open yours.

You grin, leaning in and closing your lips around the spoon. “Mmm!” You say, fluttering your lashes like it was the most delicious soup you had ever tasted.

And for Alphinaud’s pleased expression? It was.

\- - -

Aymeric

You cannot brush off your illness any longer. In the midst of talks with Aymeric, your dizziness finally overwhelms you.

You have a moment to see the shock on Aymeric’s face before you fall.

You blink your eyes open a moment later to find that Aymeric had caught you. Swooped in like a chivalrous knight and lifted you into his arms.

Aymeric stares into your face with concern. “Are you well, my dearest? You near fainted into mine arms!”

Like a swooning maiden.

You feel a mild sense of embarrassment at that. “Forgive me, my lord. I may have been pushing myself overmuch as of late.”

Aymeric shifts his hold on you, blue eyes soft as he lowers his head to rest his forehead against yours. He feels deliciously cool against your feverish skin. “You’re burning up!” He says, mildly reproachful.

You avert your eyes and feel ten kinds of foolish for not allowing yourself time to rest.

“Come,” Aymeric sighs, hoisting you up higher in his arms and carrying you as he begins to walk. “I have a place you may use to rest.”

You cannot find it in you to protest. Merely burying your face in the soft blue cloth of Aymeric’s armour and breathing deep of his comforting scent.

Aymeric sets lowers you carefully to rest upon a comfortable bed that was dressed in his favored shade of blue. Plump, silken pillows does he fluff with a serious expression writ across his face before tucking them behind your back and under your head.

There is a knock at the door and Aymeric moves to answer it. The familiar face of his manservant enters your vision then, carrying a tray filled with various items. Bowls, cups, and crisply folded cloths. Aymeric accepts it with a grateful smile.

“My thanks,” Aymeric says. “Pray take the rest of the day to take your ease. I will be fine here.”

The manservant bows to him and you with a smile, “Yes, my lord.” Then takes his leave, closing the door behind him with nary a sound.

Aymeric is quick to set the tray aside, flicking open one of the cloths to refold again and dip in one of the bowls.

Aymeric leans down, lips brushing over your forehead in the barest of a kiss.

The cloth is cold as he lays it over your head. “All right?” He asks you.

You nod your head, but feel terribly guilty. “You cannot stay here to take care of me, what about your duties?”

Aymeric shakes his head. “Never you mind that. It has been taken care of. I would see you properly nourished and well rested. I have had tea and soup brought, which would you prefer first?”

You sigh, smiling at him and giving in. “Does the tea come with birch syrup?”

Aymeric favors you with his devastating smile. “You know me too well. Of course. Tea, then?”

\- - -

Estinien

“Estinien, I need to get up!” You wiggle, halfhearted, from your spot pinned underneath him.

Estinien nuzzles his face in your neck, grumbling lowly. “No. Sick people need rest. I would see to it that you stay in bed.”

You huff, refusing to give up so easily. Trying your best to slide out from under him. “Heroes don’t get days off! Eorzea is in peril every day!”

Estinien wraps himself around you, his voice like a growl. “I care not, you do now. And will from now on. Eorzea be damned for a few bloody days!”

You grunt in shock. “Days?! Estiniieeen!”

Estinien radiates smugness. You can feel his smile as he kisses at your throat. “Days. Mine sweetheart requires rest.”

You push at him with the strength of a day old kitten, exhausted just from your struggle. Very much ill.

“Estinien,” You say weakly. “At least keep your distance? You could get sick…”

Estinien holds you tighter in refusal. Nuzzling at you like an oversized cat. “No. I’ll not leave you.”

You slump back, overly tired and finally admitting defeat. “Fine. You win. Cuddle me until you’re ill, you stubborn man!”

Estinien chuckles. “As it should be!” And lifts his head to kiss your lips.

You frown at him. “Are you trying to get sick?”

Estinien hums, blue grey eyes smoldering at you. “Naught will keep me from kissing you. From loving you. Threat of illness or no.”

You bite your lip, feeling weak and rather emotional. “The things you say…”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry!

Estinien smiles, soft and sweet and laughs as you bury your hands in his hair to drag his lips to yours.

“I love you.”

\- - -

Foulques

“Foulques! Put me down!” You shout, hanging over his shoulder as you kick and struggle with only mild effectiveness.

“No!” Foulques spits back, slapping you sharply on the backside. “You’ll not stop me! I know what you look like in full health and that mess of a battle back there was far from it!” He gives a sarcastic laugh, “Azure Dragoon, hah! I’ve seen better footwork from those fools in the Lancer’s guild!”

You bristle at that. Unsure whether to be offended on the behalf of your fellow Lancers or on your training of Azure Dragoon. Both. Both was good!

Smack!

Foulques freezes with such abruptness that it jerks you against his back. His voice growling out of him like an irritated, hissing couerl, “How dare you. You’ll pay for that.”

You smack his backside again. Testing your luck, surely - but far too irritated with his treatment of you thus far to be more than mildly concerned about it.

Foulques smacks you just the same in return, squeezing your cheek firmly. “You’re lucky you’re ill, or else I’d have a mind for a different kind of retribution!”

Foulques is clearly irked that he cannot do the things he wants.

You huff, “As if I’d let you after what you said! How dare you insult me! To think I was meaning to show you a few moves!”

You give a startled sound as Foulques hauls you from his shoulder, sliding you down his body and looking into your eyes with irritation all but forgotten in his eagerness. “You mean it?!” He asks with such a large, uncharacteristic smile that you are left speechless. How could you deny him with such a face? What a turnabout.

Your flushed cheeks feel even hotter as you avert your eyes. “Of course I mean it. You really want to?”

Foulques smile softens and you give a flustered huff as he yanks you close and squeezes his arms around you in a firm hug.

You sigh, melting into him with a leftover grumble. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have this power over you. To rile you up and then soothe you so effortlessly with just the hint of his stupidly charming smile.

Foulques hums contentedly. “Then I would make sure you are better. You cannot show me properly if you cannot even mind your footwork.”

You frown. “Is that all I am to you? A means to sharpen your skills?”

Foulques laughs. “Of course not! Do not be ridiculous. Are you not aware of your worth? You truly are a fool then.”

You grunt, struggling in his arms in offense. If he was going to be rude…!

Foulques does not let you go. Holding you close as he leans in, his voice a low murmur as he sighs, “You mean the world to me, do you not understand?”

You pause, tilting your head to look at him. “You mean it?” Searching those pretty violet eyes for sweet sounding lies.

His face is serious. No trace of teasing, of mean intent. “Of course.” He steps back, opening his arms for you, “Come. You require rest.”

You cross your arms. “I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

Foulques frowns. “I wish to carry you.”

You blink, toeing the ground and rubbing at a bruise on your side. “Oh..? Well, all right then.”

Foulques seems pleased as he scoops you up again. Cradling you in his arms in a proper bridal carry this time.

You smile up at his face. “When are you going to make your move and finally kiss me?”

Foulques stumbles. Coughs. Completely avoids your laughing eyes. “When will I..? When you’re better!”

You laugh so hard that you give yourself a coughing fit.

“Don’t cough on me! Who knows what you picked up on your ridiculous outlandish travels?!”

What a rude man. Why did you like him so much?  
\- - -

Haurchefant

“Haurchefant, I really don’t think I need any more blankets…?” You stare at the mound of blankets and furs covering you, curled up as you are in Haurchefant’s bed, in Haurchefant’s personal quarters.

Haurchefant grins, hoisting a pillow up high. “These ones are for me, dear heart! I shall sleep at your side this night. ‘Tis bitterly cold this night and you shall not lack for another source of body heat!”

You smile tiredly. “Are you not afraid you’ll fall ill? What would the camp do without you?”

Haurchefant laughs. “Never fear, my sweet! I’ve more than one knight capable of handling matters in mine absence.” He tosses the pillow beside you, his blanket draping over the bed as he leans down to kiss your forehead.

You laugh as he drags his lips down your face to kiss the tip of your nose, turning your face away and holding him off with your hands against his chest. “You’ll get sick!”

Haurchefant gives a playful whine. “Darling, please? Do not deny me the pleasure of your kisses! Your sweet, luscious lips! Nay, such cruelty does not become you!”

You huff a flustered laugh. What a ridiculous man. “I don’t want you to be sick, you silly man!”

Haurchefant grasps one of your hands, raising it up to his face to kiss over your wrist and up your arm. “I do not care. ‘Tis worth such a risk for the gift of your kisses!”

You snort at that. “No funny business, you frisky lord! Kisses are never just kisses with you!”

Haurchefant pouts. “Just kisses, you have my word! Please? Pretty please?”

He kisses over your shoulder and up your neck, light fleeting things that slightly tickled. Sweet and soft in a way that already made your resolve begin to crumble.

“You cheat,” You sigh. He knew your weakness.

Haurchefant is inordinately pleased, of course. “Full glad am I to be someone who, you - the mightiest Warrior of Warriors! - may allow yourself to be weak to!”

You cup his face between your hands. Caressing those sharp cheekbones with sweeps of your thumbs, watching as Haurchefant leaned into your touch like an eager pet waiting to be patted. You squish his cheeks under your palms, but Haurchefant only grins and insists, “Kisses!”

You laugh and drag his face to yours. You kiss the tip of his birdlike nose, delighting in the pleased flutter of his eyelashes.

You kiss just under his eyes, over the shadows that often lingered there. Haurchefant sighs sweetly.

You kiss each of his cheeks, laughing breathily as Haurchefant makes tiny needy sounds each time you skip over his deliberately puckered lips.

“All right, all right!” You conceed as Haurchefant give a pleading whine. “So demanding!”

Haurchefant hums as you kiss him on the lips. Starting from the corner of his mouth and sweeping across to the other. To the bow of his lips. His pouting lower lip. 

“You tease me!” Haurchefant says, but sounds oddly happy about it. “Even when ill, you are so wicked to me! Devilish!”

You cannot help but laugh. He was so much fun. So very funny.

You kiss him full on the mouth, grinning impishly as Haurchefant wrapped his arms around you greedily. Like a child with their favored stuffed animal.

You rake your fingers through his hair. Thoroughly mussing him as you are wont to enjoy doing.

“Mmm!” Haurchefant groans. Face flushed and teeth glinting with his beaming grin. “Better! I shall kiss you well, my sweet!”

You shake your head. “Kiss me better? Are you certain ‘tis not the medicines, the alchemists, and healers you had sent to speed along mine recovery?”

Haurchefant taps your nose, winking cheekily with his finger in the air. “One could not do overmuch to see their love well! Ah, but the power of love, dear heart! With that we can achieve many things!”

You sigh, tugging at his arms. “Yes, yes. Come to bed, won’t you? You’ve tired me, my lord.”

Haurchefant has that particular twinkle in his eye. His smile taking on a hungry curve.

You toss his pillow in his face. “Not that way! We said only kisses!”

Haurchefant hugs his pillow to his chest with a pout. “Truly, your health could not improve soon enough!”

You snort, turning into your pillow with a smile. “Bed! Sleep!”

Haurchefant shifts around as he finishes getting ready for bed, and it is not long before he slots himself behind you. His arms curving around you under the mountain of blankets he had brought.

You turn in his arms without him asking, burrowing against the warmth of his muscular chest with a sleepy sigh.

Haurchefant sighs your name and kisses the top of your head, “I love you.”

You snuggle closer. “I love you more.”

Haurchefant chuckles.


	23. WoL x Zenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just hold me."

You blink rapidly, squinting in confusion, “I’m sorry, what?”

Zenos looks down his nose at you.

You fidget. “You want me to… hug you?”

Zenos scowls, crossing his arms. “I wish to test a theory.”

“Uhm. All right? What kind of theory?”

Zenos huffs, stepping close and invading your personal space. “Just hold me, you filthy savage!” And wraps your arms around himself.

He gives off an excessive amount of heat. You hazard a guess that he’d be handy in colder climes.

You pat at him awkwardly, frozen in shock as Zenos… nuzzles at you.

Twelve save you! He smells fantastic?? What even was that? Wouldn’t someone with his record smell like blood? Like death?

And his hair. It was so silky and cool against your cheek…

You’re just getting into it, almost about to squeeze him in a return hug, when Zenos pulls away.

Your arms waver in mid air, feeling strangely bereft. You hadn’t realized how long it had been since you’d had a hug.

Your arms fall to your sides, clearing your throat and avoiding his eyes. “Did… you get what you needed?”

You can feel the weight of his gaze. Considering you. Measuring your worth.

“It was… adequate.”

And then he turns heel and leaves you without an explanation.

You stare a the floor with wide, confused eyes. What in the seven hells…?


	24. WoL x Aymeric x Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous Aymeric.

Aymeric had never considered himself to be an envious man. Certainly not a jealous one!

Yet as he watched them, his two dear friends, standing so close, he could feel the stirrings of such emotions. 

Of a bitterness on his tongue as the Warrior of Light gently nudged Estinien with a smile on their face, and Estinien - Estinien! - tosses his head back in a rumbling laugh.

Aymeric is uncertain, really, who he finds himself to envy more.

Estinien, who was subjected to the Warrior’s rare smiles. Or the Warrior, who made Aymeric’s dear friend of many summers laugh in such a way.

Aymeric pushes such troubling thoughts away. Affixing a smile to his face as he makes his way towards them.

They turn to him at once, a new light to their facial expressions as they both greet him in their own versions of eagerness.

“Aymeric!” The Warrior of Light says with delight, stepping forward to greet him.

Estinien tilts his head, hair sliding from behind his shoulder as he regards Aymeric with warmth in his eyes, “Lord Commander.”

Ah, Aymeric smiles. For what did he feel jealousy when such was his welcome?

The Warrior delights in telling him the same such joke that had made Estinien laugh, and lets loose his own surprised laughter.

The Warrior and Estinien both are grinning at him, sharing a quick look between them that Aymeric does not miss.

“Shall we go?” Aymeric smiles, tilting his head

Estinien groans, slinging his arm over Aymeric’s shoulder. “Yes! Finally! I’m starving, Aymeric.”

Aymeric looks to the Warrior with a grin, rolling his eyes playfully. “Estinien is always hungry.”

The Warrior is all smiles, hand raising up to cover their laugh, and walking so very close to Aymeric’s side.

Estinien grumbles, sticking his freezing nose to the warm skin of Aymeric’s neck. Aymeric shivers.

Aymeric wonders if he’s reading too much into this.

The Warrior reaches out then to take his empty hand, and Aymeric blinks down at their clasped hands even as he twines his fingers with theirs.

Estinien has still not moved away. Seeming content to soak up the warmth Aymeric gave off.

…Oh.

Aymeric flicks a look between them, feeling slow on the uptake.

The Warrior looks content, and Aymeric can feel the smile on Estinien’s lips pressed to his skin.

Oh.


	25. WoL x Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's all been a lie, hasn't it?"

You’re drifting in and out of a lazy doze. Cool grass swaying overhead as you lie in a field next to Alphinaud.

The warmth of the sun on your face. A gentle breeze of sweet, fresh air.

It was peaceful.

On the edges of a nap are you when Alphinaud turns his head to look at you instead of staring up at the lazy drift of the clouds overhead.

You smile at the collection of flowers in his hair. A rainbow of colors you had plucked to tuck into the neat braid of his hair. They suited him, you think. 

The pink for the flush on his cheek. For the rosy color of his lips. The blue for his sharp, intelligent eyes. The yellow for how happy he made you.

And then he speaks, “It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” And you feel your heart drop.

“What was?” You ask, almost afraid of his answer.

Alphinaud purses his lips, eyes scanning your face. Taking note of the shift in your expression, no doubt.

“This quest. This.. adventure,” He says, looking at you intensely. “Did you ever imagine this? As we are now?”

You blink. No, you had not pictured this. You don’t want to tell him of your grim imaginings. That you would fail. Fall in battle. That Eorzea would suffer. The Scions would perish. That Alphinaud…

You shake your head.

Alphinaud sighs, rolling over into your patch of flattened grass. He plucks at blades of grass, talking as he does so, “I thought our grand mission so very simple. What a fool I was. And now…”

He looks up. Pausing as he realizes your proximity. His eyes flicking to your mouth as you bite at your lip.

He clears his throat, looking into your eyes. “I know that was not mine only intent.”

You tilt your head, silently urging him to finish.

Alphinaud ducks his head, fiddling with the flower you had tucked behind his ear. He pulls it free, rolling the stem between his fingers to make the flower spin. 

He smiles, looking at you under his lashes. “I had the pleasure of acquainting myself with a Warrior of the highest calibre.”

He holds out the flower. Offering it to you. Smiling that sweet smile that nevet failed to make your heart ache, “With you.”

You accept the flower, brushing the petals over your lips as you stare into his eyes.

Alphinaud watches you for a prolonged moment. Caught by that flower. Looking into your eyes again as he sees your knowing smile.

“A partial lie. Is what I meant to say…” Alphinaud continues, stumbling over his words as you lean in to tuck the flower behind his ear again. Lingering there with fingertips stroking over his cheek.

Silencing his awkward attempts to further conversation by stealing the breath from his lungs as you kiss him.

Alphinaud is sufficiently flushed as you pull away. Pink like the flowers in his hair. Like the rose of his lips.

“What was I saying…?” He asks dazedly.

You grab the tie of his outfit, tugging him close. “A partial lie?” You say, teasing him by being so close that your lips brush ever so lightly against his.

Alphinaud sighs, “Nevermind that.”

And cups your face to drag you in to kiss him again.


	26. WoL x Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I hug you?"

“Can I hug you?”

Sometimes you forget. Always pushing through your dark thoughts and heavy emotions. There is always another battle. Another monster for you to fight. Another war that is not your own.

You forget what it is to simply feel. To allow yourself to feel sadness. To cry. So busy are you in playing your role as Warrior of Light.

But Alphinaud is not like you. Something you are grateful for. He knows his emotions. Is comfortable with them. Expressing himself freely, without second thought. Asking for things that you would not dare.

You have tried so very hard to distance yourself. To spare yourself the pain of loss.

Yet looking at him now, with such misery writ across his face. With eyes bright with unshed tears. You cannot deny him.

You open your arms and he falls against you. His shoulders shaking as he lets loose his pent up emotions.

You smooth your fingers through his hair, rocking him gently while whispering words of encouragement.

Alphinaud shudders and sighs. Every little hitch of his breath furthering your heartache. You wish there was more you could do.

You hold him tighter, pressing your face into the softness of his hair. Rubbing soothingly at his back.

“Thank you,” Alphinaud sighs, turning his head to scrub the tears from his face with the fabric of his coat. “I did not know how much I needed that.”

You give one last prolonged squeeze, nuzzling at his hair. Then make to let go of him.

Alphinaud does not. Instead continuing to hold you, stroking at your back as you did for him.

“It is all right, you know,” Alphinaud says softly. “To need contact.”

You bite at your lips. Pressure building behind your eyes as you try not to cry. You were supposed to be the strong one.

“Would you mind too terribly,” Alphinaud starts, tilting his head back to look at your face, “If I wished to hold you for a little longer?”

You huff out a shaky sigh, shaking your head and winding your arms around him.

Alphinaud smiles and hums, burrowing closer. “You’re quite good at that. Yet another one of your hidden talents.”


	27. Alisaie x WoL ( x Alphinaud implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nameless WoL x Alisaie fluff.

Alisaie is embarrassed when she asks you. Her pale skin flushed with it. That - and anger. Her pride had taken a knock. Her brother able to continue on in the fight without her, but she forced to stay behind thanks to her injuries.

“Please, my friend. You are the strongest person I know, and the only person I would ask of this.” Alisaie murmurs, cupping the elbow of her sword arm and rubbing at her sleeve as she shifts with apparent nerves.

You blink up at her from your recline in the grass. “You.. want me to spar with you?”

Alisaie nods curtly, “Not only that! I would very much like it if you were to use your Echo in the same manner that she did. She was so fast… But you beat her! If I could stand against you in any measure then I am sure I would be better off on the field of battle!”

You frown, crossing your legs and grasping your ankles with your hands. “Alisaie… What Fordola did, it’s… not something I am familiar with myself. Mine Echo has only ever shown me events from the past. Moments of import. I’ve never… I’ve never tried to use it to see the future.”

You had never wanted to. Your Echo has only ever shown you things linked to misfortune. You had not wanted to see what would become of your friends. Of all the things that could hurt them. That would hurt them. Or take them from you.

Alisaie’s face falls. Clearly disappointed as she nods her head, “I see. I do not mean to pressure you. Pray forgive me.”

You reach out to her as she turns away, leaning up to grasp at her lax hand.

Alisaie jumps, looking back at you in surprise.

“Wait,” You say gently. Looking up at her with earnest eyes filled with understanding. “I know what it is you're feeling, Alisaie. Mine own pride has taken a thorough beating. Just… sit with me for a moment? I.. I would very much like to try. To help you in any way I am able.”

Alisaie searches your face with wide blue eyes. Looking for honesty? That you were not mocking her? Of course not. Her pinched expression softens into a grateful smile. “You have my thanks.”

She sits across from you, your knees bumping as she looks at you with interest.

You make a thoughtful hum, staring back at her with friendly ease.

“Would that I could help you,” Alisaie sighs, her fingers tracing over the hilt of her rapier.

You tilt your head, extending your hand to her with your palm upright. “Mayhap you can? May I have your hand, my lady?”

Alisaie blinks, her head ducking down as she smiles. Placing her hand in yours as she jokes wryly, “In marriage, or in general? I would have you know mine brother would not approve of the latter.”

You cough, feeling your face heat. “Ahh, then it is all very well that I have not asked for your hand in that sense, is it not?”

Alisaie smiles, shaking her head with a self depreciating smile. “Hah. As if I would be one to wed the Warrior of Light!”

You frown, grasping at her knuckles and raising her hand to your face. “It would be mine honor, Alisaie.” And dip your head to chastely kiss at her pale hand. Ever the chivalrous gesture.

You look into her wide blue eyes, smiling at the pink brightening her cheeks with color, “Yet it is mine hope that you find someone far worthier than I.”

Alisaie swallows, shaking her head mutely. Staring at you with a familiar sparkle in her eye. The same kind of expression on her face that Alphinaud looked at you with.

You grasp her hand with both of yours, rubbing at her soft skin with calloused fingertips. “You do not agree? Or.. you do not wish to be wed?”

Alisaie clears her throat, looking at your hands over hers instead of staring into your eyes. Her fingers twitching and curling in your hold. 

“It.. was mine hope that I would not need to be wed at all, but… If I must needs choose a partner. I… would not mind so terribly if it was someone like you.”

Your face feels hot. Blushing redder still than Alisaie was, of that you are certain.

You squeeze her hand gently. “Then.. if you do not find someone. Whom you love so dearly that you could not bare parting… And you find yourself in need of such a partner. Then I would gladly offer mine own pledge for your hand.”

Alisaie is stunned. Too blue eyes wide with shock. Her lips parted as if to speak.

“I… did you just..?”

You duck your head. “Do not tell Alphinaud that I offered you such? I am.. most certain he would find great displeasure in this.”

Alisaie laughs. Bright and delighted. You cannot help but be charmed by it.

“He would never let us live it down! If I am to be perfectly honest… Given the chance, I imagine mine brother would wed you himself!” Alisaie tells you.

“Ow!” Alisaie hisses as you squeeze her hands far too tight. “That’s no way to treat your future wife! Treat me gently or I’ll have you sleep on the couch!”

You groan. “Enough of your Leveilleur sass! I aim to try and see into your future.”

Alisaie grins at you cheekily. “I’ll tell you what’s in mine future. More of mine Leveilleur sass!”

You shush her even as you smile, closing her eyes as you try to concentrate. Clearing your mind. Willing the Echo to do as you bid.

It is unresponsive. Unwilling to do what you need it to do. You try harder, but feel as if it is a lost cause.

Almost about to give in when Alisaie laughingly asks you, “So, are we to be wed?”

A vision flashes before your eyes. The twins! Older here, as they’d finally reached the age of maturity where their growth spurt had taken hold. The both of them garbed in fancy dress. They look at eachother, sharing a knowing glance as they smile and laugh. They turn to you then and you watch as they both lean in. Kissing your cheeks in perfect unison.

And then it is over.

You blink your eyes open to find Alisaie staring down at you in worry. “Are you all right?” She asks, her hand on your forehead as you cringe away from the garish sunlight shining in your eyes.

You must have fallen over. And landed in her lap? At least this time you hadn’t landed on your face. A bloody nose was not on your list of achievements this day.

Alisaie strokes your head soothingly. “We need not spar today. But pray, tell me. What did you see? The future?”

You squint up at her, unsure what to say.

“I… It was you and Alphinaud. Older than you are now.”

Alisaie smiles eagerly. “The future? Yes! I knew you could do it! Ah… was there anything else you saw?”

You mumble under your breath.

Alisaie tilts her head, brows furrowing as she fails to catch your mumblings. “I’m sorry, come again?”

You sigh. “You kissed me.”

Alisaie leans away, squeaking out overly loud, “I kissed you?!”

“You did what?!”

You both jerk your heads to the sound, making a face at finding ruffled looking Alphinaud.

“You kissed me, too!” You blurt out without thinking, hoping to clear the air before Alphinaud jumped to conclusions.

Alphinaud looks scandalized. Blushing to the roots of his hair as he stamps his foot and points at you with a shaky finger, “I most certainly did not! I would think my memory not so terrible as to forget such an event!”

Alisaie interjects most unhelpfully, “We do, in the future! We’re going to be wed!”

You look up at Alisaie in utter betrayal. She was not supposed to tell!

Alphinaud looks seconds away from having a brain aneurysm. Or fainting like a swooning maiden.

“What. Is. Happening!?”

Alisaie again, spills the beans, “Do not be angry… I convinced our Warrior to use their Echo to look into the future!”

Alphinaud blinks rapidly, seeming beyond confused. “And the Echo thought it was important that you see this? A… a marriage between the two of you?” His face his carefully blank, but you see the way his lips twitch as if he were trying so very hard not to frown.

You sit upright, Alisaie rushing to assist you as the world sways with your throbbing head. “I’m… unsure what was happening. You were both there. You both kissed me.”

Alphinaud kneels down in front if you, shimmering light at his fingertips as he eases your headache with his healing magic.

You look to him, your headache fading away as he heals you. “Thank you, Alphi.”

Alisaie shifts to kneel next to him, eyes full of concern. Touching gentle fingers to your hand.

You smile, feeling tired and in much need of a midday nap. “I’d marry you both if I could.”

The twins blush and grumble, helping you to your feet.

“Can we take a nap? I have a hammock around here somewhere…”

Alphinaud sighs. “Did you not nap earlier today? Mine Warrior of Light has grown rather lazy.”

Alisaie rises to your defense, “Oi! I don’t see you using your gifts to look into the future where we’re married! I’m sure that takes some substantial bit of energy! Be nice or you’re not invited to our wedding!”

You smother a laugh as Alphinaud protests loudly. “You are not getting married!”


	28. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "the warrior of light and estinien based on the headcanon that he likes physical contact when trying to court them?"

It starts in the Highlands.

It is so very cold there. You had thought you’d be used to the cold by now. You hadn’t been prepared for the wind. Bitterly cold are they, the adventuring gear you had acquired feels non existent to their bite. It as if you stood naked in the snow.

Usually you’ll pester Alphinaud until he gives in for a rough cuddle to get your blood circulating again. To huddle together for warmth.

It is Estinien who steps up before you have a chance.

He grabs at your hands that that you had been desperately puffing hot air into.

Massaging the blood back into your fingers, thumbs dragging over the expanse of your palms up to your wrists. All the while you can feel the heat of his gaze through his helmet visor. All that you could see being his lips. It was weird that you had never seen his face now that you think about it.

It’s still surprising when he hugs you, rubbing briskly at your arms and back to generate warmth.

Your nose and cheek rest on his armour. You are surprised to find it warm to the touch. Ishgardian magic? Or simply the excessive amount of body heat that Estinien produced? Don’t get you started on how incredible he smells.

He must be ugly, you tell yourself. With his deep, attractive voice. Generating so much body heat in these cold climes and *hugging* you! Smelling so nice! Ugly, you try to convince yourself. If he’s handsome under that helmet it’ll all be too much! It’s stupidly unfair how attractive all your friends are. You’re kind of mad about it.

It is far too soon when he pulls away.

Wait, you silently plead, I wasn’t basking enough! Come back!

You’re not proud of the way you lean after him, chasing the fade of his delicious body heat.

You see his lips curl up into a smirk.

“Better?” He asks you.

“Yes,” You reply. No, I’m not! Come back here and hug me! So cold. So cold!

You turn away to shake yourself and spot the look on Alphinaud’s face. Betrayal. You had betrayed him. By hugging another for warmth you had broken your rough snuggling bond.

Nooo, Alphinaud. You tell him wordlessly with pleading eyes. I didn’t do it! It was all Estinien!

Alphinaud only hugs himself, visibly sulking.

\- - -

You had thought that would be the end of it. That Estinien had only initiated contact so you did not lose your hands to the freezing elements.

It is not.

Estinien. Keeps. Touching. You.

Into the Dravanian Hinterlands.

It was not the cold at all! Estinien *wanted* to touch you. It was as if he could not help himself. Like he was compelled to.

It suddenly hits you. Estinien was touch starved! You had let him hug you so he had chosen to feed his touching habits through you! Of course, it all made sense now!

So when Estinien stands too close, you let him. When he helps you across the rush of the rivers by offering his hand, you take it with a smile.

When he jumps away only to land again with a flower pinched between his fingers…

You stare at him with a furrowed brow as he extends it to you. Still, you accept it.

Estinien is so very pleased… You have not seen him quite like this.

So when he leads you away from the others to collect what you need for a quest, you follow him without question.

Only voicing your surprise as he sweeps you up into his arms and jumps high, so *very* high up into the trees with you.

You land in the thick branches of a tree. You stumble and fall, pressing your back to the bark of the tree behind you as you try very hard not to look down.

He crouches down with perfect balance to look at you. So very close that you could smell him again. Ugh, it was even worse now that you knew what to expect. How dare you smell so fantastic!

Estinien is quiet for a moment as he merely looks at you. As if he were memorizing your face. “I did not think,” He begins after a long pause, “that you would return mine feelings.”

What.

You can see his smile from under his visor. “Never have I been so glad to be wrong.” And leans so close, his head dipping down in that way… Gods, he meant to kiss you!

You slap a hand against his chest, staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“Estinien,” You squeak, then clear your throat to start again. “Estinien. Do not mistake me. I like you. I like you very, *very* much. But I will not kiss you unless you take your helmet off first!”

Estinien frowns. “Why must I?”

You blink rapidly, hardly comprehending.

“Estinien. I have literally never seen your face? All mine attraction to you is based off your physical fitness and the growly quality of your voice. Which is really nice, by the way.”

Estinien snorts a tiny laugh, “Very well, then.” Still perfectly balanced as his hands reach up to remove his helmet.

Oh, gods be good. He was not ugly at all! What was the deal?! He looked like he fell out of the attractive tree and hit every branch on the way down.

Long, pale hair that spills free from his helmet like strands of spider silk. Cheekbones that could cut glass! His eyes, so very sharp and oh so blue, with lashes so dark to make a maiden green with envy. How was he even real?!

“Put your helmet back on!” You blurt out impulsively, “I see why you wear it - You’re just too attractive!”

Estinien blinks, then ducks his head shyly. *Shyly*! You clutch at your chest, not sure how much more your heart can take.

“May I kiss you now?” Estinien asks, pressing forward against the hand you had slapped to his chest to stop him.

You nod your head, strangling out a weak, “Yes, please. I mean… if it would make you happy.”

Estinien grins with delight and it is like watching a flower bloom.

He closes the gap between you. Flooding you with his intoxicating scent. Crowding you with your back to the tree, so very warm as he enfolds you in his arms. His lips, the first thing that had attracted you - finally touching yours. You feel yourself swoon into him.

And just like that you are lost.

\- - -

“…And that’s what happened!” You finish explaining to Alphinaud and Ysayle in response to the question of why you were covered in hickeys.

Alphinaud is covering ears, singing and sobbing, “La la la lala la!”

Ysayle hardly bats an eyelash with a perfect stone face. “I see.”

You turn to Estinien with a bright smile.

He looks visibly pained even with his face half covered with his helmet’s visor. “Please stop sharing.”


	29. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Estinien Bed Cuddles.

“I can feel you staring.” Estinien mutters in a voice raspy with sleep, half muffled by his face still partially squished into his favorite pillow. “It’s creepy.”

You perk up, shuffling closer with a warm mug of tea cupped between your chilled hands. A loose shirt of Estinien’s the only thing you wore, the sleeves drawn down over your hands to protect your fingers from the chilly air.

“I like watching you sleep,” You tell him with a smile, staring at the fall of his hair across his pillow. “You look so peaceful.”

Estinien makes a face, squints at you and grumbles. “What time is it?”

You glance at the clock, your tea close to your face to absorb the warmth emitting from it. “If we get up now we could still make it to Aymeric’s in time to have breakfast with him.”

Estinien groans. “Then it is far too early for conversation. We should not wake before the sun. Come back to bed.”

You huff a gentle laugh. “I am in bed.”

Estinien grunts, rolling over to blink at you blearily. “You are not in bed unless you are in my arms. Now,”

He opens his arms to you, face expectant and bossy as one can be with sleep mussed hair and dropping eyes. “Come back to bed.”

You set your tea aside knowing full well by the time you return it will be sad and cold. You do not mind overmuch with the siren call of the warmth that Estinien’s embrace brings.

Estinien’s rumbly contented hum liken to the purrings of a particularly pleased cat. His arms curling around you in greedily as you allow him to pull you back into his sleepy embrace.

“Good,” Estinien sniffs as he nuzzles his nose into the softness of your hair. He hooks a leg over you, squeezing you firmly as if to prevent a chance that you would dare try to escape.

You all but melt into him. Sighing out in your own feelings of content warmth and overwhelming affection. Gods above, you loved this man.

“No escape,” Estinien mumbles.

You snort, smiling softly as the warmth Estinien gave off - the smell of him - soothed you, and lulled you back into the clutches of sleepiness. “Why would I want to?”

Estinien kisses your hair and then buries his face there, breathing slow and deep.

You curl your fingers in the fall of his pale silken hair, your eyes drifting lazily closed as you listen to the sound of his breath. The feel of his pulse under your fingers. To think you had almost lost the chance to have this.

You press your face to his chest and listen to the sound of his heart. You trace letters into his skin, confessing your heart without speaking a word.

Estinien shifts closer, chin tilting down so his lips brushed your cheek. His soft sigh tickling your face. “You can say it.”

You close your eyes and smile. “I love you.”

Estinien kisses the corners of your smile. Your cheeks, your chin. Under your eyes. His lips dragging over your face until you cannot help but sigh, “You tease overmuch.”

Estinien chuckles. “Forgive me. I cannot help myself when it comes to you.”

You tangle your fingers in his hair, your noses brushing as you smile at him, “I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.”

Estinien grins, rubbing his nose against yours. “Like this?”

You poke your lip out in a pout, “Estinien!”

Estinien laughs. “Yes, yes.” He leans in and kisses you. Softly, sweetly. Slow like he was savoring the taste of your kiss.

You melt into him with a sigh, raking your fingers through his hair and cupping the curve of his jaw. Your fingers tracing the soft flesh of his pointed ear.

Estinien pulls back to smile at you, blue eyes half-lidded and smokey with the beginnings of smoldering desire.

“Gods help me, I love you,” He groans, low and raspy.

You smile and rest your forehead against his. Content to stare into his beautiful eyes and drag your fingers through his hair. “I love you.”

Estinien smiles. “I know. Will you ever tire of telling me?”

As if you would ever. “Doubtful.”

Estinien needs to hear that someone loves him. That you love him.

Estinien looks at you like you are worth more to him then all the stars in the sky. “Good,” He breathes. His hair tickles your cheek where your face rests against his. You feel lost in his eyes. “Good.”


	30. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought I'd find you up here."

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Estinien startles, looking at you like you’d grown a second head. His eyes flickering to the clouds below and then to you like he couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

You smother an amused smile. What, had he forgotten that flying mounts were a thing? Silly, adorable dragoon.

“I flew up here, Estinien. With mine mount?” You tell him, walking closer so you can seat yourself at his side.

Estinien huffs a sigh, nodding his head as he rakes his hand through his unbound hair. “Ah. For but a moment did I forget. Pray forgive me, I’ve a lot on mine mind.”

You wave your hand, flippant. “No bother. What brought you up here? You always go high up when you’re thinking too hard, you know.”

Estinien blinks. “Do I? I did not realize…”

You smile, scooting over to mold yourself against his side. Estinien sighs, hooking his arm over your shoulders and pulling you even closer. His head dipping down to press a kiss to the top of your head.

You squeeze him, smiling softly. “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We could just sit and watch the clouds?”

Estinien breathes in deep then exhales in a huge whoosh. “You are far too sweet.”

You grin. “I know. I’m exquisite.”

Estinien barks a surprise laugh. Bright, and loud. Just what he needed.

He squeezes you tight, dropping another kiss on your head. This one longer than the last. “You are,” Estinien says with a smile in his voice. “Thank you for that.”

You smile, nudging him playfully. “For the laugh? Or for being me?”

Estinien leans his head on you, chuckling gently. “Both, of course.”


	31. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do you trust me?”

“Do you trust me?”

Estinien looks up at you from his spot on the floor, - polishing the entirety of his weapon - the motion of his hands pausing.

“No,” he says drily. “I do not trust the person who risked their life to save mine countless times. The person whom almost died in the process.”

He looks at you. Nuetral expression somehow conveying his disapproval.

You duck your head, smiling softly.

Estinien sighs, shifting his polearm from his lap. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” You say. Without pause nor need for thought. You trust Estinien without doubt.

Estinien looks you over, eyes serious. “Then come here,” He beckons, tapping the spot in front of where he sat.

You walk over without thought, hovering there.

Estinien shakes his head, sweeping your legs out from under you in such a way that sends you toppling into his lap with a startled yelp.

“E.. Estinien!” You demand with merely his name, heart pounding in surprise.

Estinien grunts, “You’re heavier than you look.”

You balk, slapping at his chest as he chuckles at you.

“What’s the meaning of this?” You ask.

Estinien mumbles something so low you can barely decipher it.

You squint. Leaning your head back to look at him. “I’m sorry, what? Something about Alphinaud?”

Estinien sighs, rolling his eyes, “Alpinaud has informed me that you, his own words - not mine, may require a level of physical contact should you become particularly moody or disgruntled.”

You gape at him.

Estinien avoids your eyes, clearing his throat. “Was he not correct? If you are uncomfortable…”

You shake your head, face flushing. “No… no. It’s… fine. I was just surprised. You’re, ah… very warm.”

Estinien is quiet.

You glance up at his face. Smiling through your own embarrassment as you spy the blush painting his cheeks.

You shift your weight to slide your hand behind his back, fingertips skimming over the softness of his shirt and soaking up his body heat. You smile, leaning your head against his chest. The loose fall of his hair brushing against your face. “I trust you.”

Estinien clears his throat, his arms squeezing you gently. “Good. I trust you as well.”

You sigh, nuzzling your cheek against him. “Estinien?”

Estinien grunts.

“Thank you.”

Estinien pulls you closer. “…You’re welcome.”

…

“Estinien?”

Estinien sighs. “What?”

You nuzzle him. “You smell nice. Is that cologne?”

Estinien coughs.

“….Aymeric gifted me some.”

You chuckle, fiddling with a piece of his unbound hair that tickled at your fingers. “I like it.”

Estinien huffs. Embarrassed? “Yes, yes. Now be quiet so I can, as Alphinaud says,” he pauses, and you can hear the disgusted curl of his lip as he quotes, “Cuddle you.”

You smother your laugh against his chest, “All right.”


	32. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL x Estinien Fluff

You finally arrive home, filthy yet triumphant, pulse still thrumming with excitement and danger.

The first flickering of lights in your darkened room illuminating a grumpy Azure dragoon waiting for you in your bed.

You jump, not having expected company.

“Estinien..!” You gasp, a hand on your chest, “You scared me.”

Estinien sits upright, your pillows and blankets crowded around him like a fortress. 

His hair is rumpled and half hanging from a hairtie, eyes blinking sleepily even as he squints to glare at you and grump, “I’ve been waiting for you for hours. Where have you been?”

You clutch at your chest. Gods be good, he was adorable!

You drop the scattering of loot you had acquired for the day, kicking it into a corner to deal with later.

“I was dungeon hopping. You know,” you shrug easily, pointing to yourself and waggling your eyebrows, “adventurer.”

Estinien grunts, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

You walk to the bed, sitting on the edge to peek at the grumpy dragoon laying between your sheets. “Hi,” you smile, reaching out to push his bangs from his face.

Estinien opens one eye, frowning at you, “You’re filthy.”

You blink, glancing down at the blood and filth covering your armour. “Ah, so I am. Can I still get a kiss?”

Estinien snorts, closing his eye. “Not until you clean yourself up.”

You lean back with a pout, “Really? But I haven’t seen you in a few days…”

Estinien rolls away, huffing haughtily.

“Estinien?”

He doesn’t answer.

You sigh, inwardly sulking, but go to clean yourself up.

\- - -

Estinien finds you just after brushing your teeth. Your bathroom still faintly steamy from your shower so that you don’t see him come up behind you.

You jump as he curls his arms around your waist. His lips kissing gently at your exposed shoulders.

You smile, setting your toothbrush aside, “So you’re not mad at me still?”

Estinien grunts.

You turn around in his arms, smiling at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be back today or else I would have waited for you. Please forgive me?”

Estinien considers you, frowning thoughtfully. “I forgive you.”

You smile hopefully. “Then… can I have my kiss?”

Estinien huffs, playing at rolling his eyes even as his face flushes. “Yes, you can have your kiss.”

You clap your hands excitedly. Reaching for his face with a wide grin.

Estinien frowns at you even as he leans in to kiss you.

You melt into him, winding your fingers into the messy mass of his soft hair. Kissing him like you haven’t seen him in months even though it’s only been a few days at most.

Estinien is the first to pull away, eyeing expression on your face with arched eyebrows. “You are the strangest adventurer I’ve ever met.”

You grin, fluttering your eyelashes at him. “And your favorite, right?”

Estinien snorts a laugh, shaking his head at you. “Fury take me, why do I love you?”

You grin morphs into a sappy smile, arms curling around his waist. “I love you too.”

Estinien coughs, sweeping you off your feet and into his arms, “Back to bed!”

“Estinien!” You half laugh, smacking at his butt from your dangling position over his shoulder.

Estinien tsks. “Anymore of that and there will be no more kisses for you.”

You gasp, “No! You better kiss me!”

Estinien chuckles. “Why should I?”

You grin impishly, “Cause you loooove me. You want to huuuuug me. And give me kisses!”

You let out a startled yelp as Estinien tosses you. Landing with a huff in the tousled covers of your own bed.

You sit up to find Estinien prowling towards you on his hands and knees, smirking at you with devilish intent.

You tug your covers to your chest, playing coy, “Uh oh. It’s the Azure dragoon! Am I in trouble, ser?”

Estinien pauses, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Still, he plays along with your silly game. “Indeed, you are. I’ve come to punish you.”

You kick your feet, faking a gasp even as you cannot withhold a grin. “Will there be kisses?”

Estinien frowns. “Why would I kiss you if I’ve come to punish you?”

You huff, “Because you’re *my* Azure dragoon? Obviously.”

Estinien scoffs, “That still makes little sense. Perhaps the Warrior of Light has suffered too many blows to the head.”

You gasp, for real this time, pointing a finger at him. “You better be nice to me, mister grumpy Azure dragoon! Or I’ll fight you!”

Estinien smirks. “And if I win?”

You pretend to think, “Hmm… I give you kisses?”

Estinien chuckles, shaking his head. “Then if you win?”

You smile, “You give me kisses!”

Estinien pounces with a growl.

You shriek, laughing uncontrollably as Estinien swipes one of your pillows and smacks you with it.

You both roll around in the bed. Tossing pillows and rumpling the blankets. It’s tough, and you’re tired but somehow you end up on top. Though you suspect Estinien had gone easy on you.

Which he didn’t need to do because - hello, Warrior of Light here? Still, it was sweet of him.

You smile down at him, “I win!”

Estinien chuckles and gives you one his rare soft smiles. “So you did.”

You shake your head, slowly leaning down to claim your prize. “I know you let me win,” you say, pausing teasingly.

Estinien shakes his head. “I admit to no such thing.”

And drags you down to kiss him again.


	33. WoL x Aymeric (mild nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtship. Fluff, oblivious WoL. Poor Aymeric.

You are reluctant to admit this, but it takes you a while to notice.

O great Warrior of Light, thy name is obliviousness.

You had thought his hand to be extended in friendship. It had not occurred to you that his agenda may be of a different nature.

“A drink! We should make time for one!” That is what friends do, no? Have a drink together. Talk about the goings on in their lives. Friendly.

Have dinner together? Another thing friends do!

So it does not even phase you. You do not bat an eyelash. Do not stop to think - wait, is this not weird? No, because you are tired. Always starving when he asks you if you would like to join him for dinner. Thinking nothing of it as you are required to dress a bit more formally - though Aymeric had said it was perfectly fine to come as you were. He would not ask you to dress up for his own benefit. (His. Own. Benefit!)

So he invites you and you accept without thought of what it meant. Only thinking of your stomach! Free food was nothing to turn your nose up at as an adventurer.

Delicious free food? With warm, freshly baked bread? Wine that Aymeric had acquired to suit your particular tastes? And, somehow - magically, you think. For how could he have known? - your favored type of dishes always on the menu? Forget about it. You’re already drooling.

So the minute you step foot in Ishgard, after a long line of tedious questing, and spot his manservant baring an envelope with a familiar wax seal? You feel yourself drool. Hear your stomach let out a loud, pleading growl. He had conditioned you!

You accept the invite with a delighted smile. Breaking the seal then and there to read his words. You smile and laugh, looking to his manservant with a warm grin. “I’d be delighted!”

And so again you find yourself in fancy dress, sitting across from Aymeric as you tell him tale after tale of your many exploits.

Aymeric listens with rapt attention, smiling and laughing at all the right parts. And you feel so very thankful to have known someone like him. To be able to speak freely of all the truly ridiculous things that had happened to you, and to have them be believed without a hint of doubt.

He is always looking in to your eyes. Ever smiling. You had not felt so very welcomed since… well, it had been some time. You should have realized. The way he was looking at you. More than just the Warrior of Light. More than merely friendship.

You tell him of your most recent accomplishment, something that you are particularly proud of. Aymeric positively beams with delight for you, “A drink then! Please, we must celebrate your victories!”

Your denials die on your tongue. Aymeric calls for wine, and you drink. One glass turning to several. To then another bottle. Your tongue loosened with fine wine as Aymeric prompts tale after tale from your liquor loose lips.

At some point you move from the dining room to sit instead on an overstuffed loveseat.

The intimacy of the situation flying over your head until you’re in the middle of a tale - gesturing with your wine glass, when you turn your head to look at him and bump against him with your wine glass.

Wine sloshes over the rim, splashing over your fingers, and you watch in horror as it spills into his lap. Staining what surely must be an expensive pair of finely tailored slacks.

“Oh!” You gasp and curse. “I am so sorry!” You search your pockets for a spare handkerchief and thankfully find one you had recently cleaned.

Without thought of your actions you lean in and blot at the wine you had spilled.

Offering a babble of apologies as you dab at his lap with your handkerchief. “What gets wine out? Salt? Or was it vinegar? Should we take your pants off?”

Aymeric jolts under your touch, making a choked sound low in his throat. His hands are large and warm as he catches yours between his own. Stroking the back of your hands with calloused fingers as he tugs your well intentioned fingers away from his lap.

“It’s fine. It’s fine!” Aymeric says with a grimace. Releasing your hands ans shifting uncomfortably as he drags one of the throw pillows into his lap.

“Ah…!” Your hands hang in mid air. He would surely stain his pillow that way…!

Then it hits you.

You had just groped the Lord Commander.

Had fondled his lap in your need to fix your clumsy mistake. And Aymeric…

You swallow hard. Eyes going wide.

Aymeric had been… hard.

Aymeric is very carefully not looking directly at you. Strain around his eyes. His full lips pursed in discomfort. A flush rising in his face to dust across his perfect cheekbones. His rich voice tinged with embarrassment as he says to you, “I had not meant for you to… At least not like this! I only meant for you to find your ease this night. Pray do not think I expected more from you than that!”

What.

“I… I’m sorry,” You say slowly. Measuring your words carefully. “Are we…? My lord, are we on a date?”

Aymeric’s head whips around so fast you wonder if he’d just given himself whiplash. His eyes are wide, mouth parted in shock.

“I…!” He chokes. Falters. Looking into your face. Searching your eyes. And must find aught amiss. His hopeful expression wilts.

“I… had been courting you,” Aymeric says hoarsely. “For many moons now.”

You’re not sure what your face is doing right now, but it can’t be good for the face Aymeric makes in response.

He licks his lips. “You. Did not know?”

You make a small, keening whine in the back of your throat. “No,” You whimper. You had not known. Gods, he’d been courting you! This whole time! The dinners… The conversation. The casual touching. All the eye contact!

You feel very much the fool.

You stare at the pillow in his lap. The white knuckled grip of his fingers. You feel like the worst piece of shite.

“…How long?”

Aymeric frowns, clearing his throat, “…Four moons now.”

You bury your face in your hands, the wine stained handkerchief brushing against your cheek. “I’m so sorry…!” You groan out, twisting from side to side in your horrendous embarrassment. “All this time…! Gods, and you kept asking me!”

You ate his food. Laughed at his jokes. Let him touch you - in what you thought to be a friendly manner! - and had left every time. Leaving Aymeric to no doubt feel as if he were doing something wrong. You had not responded to his advances!

You drag your hands from your face to look at him. Oh, gods strike you down.

Aymeric looked miserable.

His hands squeezing the pillow in his lap so very hard. It will never be square again. “I… Tell me, then. Was I not…? It was mine understanding that my… feelings for you were requited. Was I wrong in that belief? If so, then.. I must apologize if I caused you… any measure of discomfort.” It is clear he is struggling.

You shake your head, “No, no! You… You weren’t wrong! No, I also… to you! I just,” You falter and flush. Twisting the stained handkerchief between your fingers. “I had not hoped that you would feel that towards me. That I could be so lucky. I… I am sorry if, in my inattention, I caused you any upset. It was not mine intent. I only thought… that you were being friendly.”

Aymeric touches your hand and you look up at him.

His eyes so intensely blue. Those full lips curling up into a hopeful smile. “Perhaps, then, I should have made mine intentions plain.”

You bite your lip, feeling almost shy.

Aymeric shuffles closer, clasping your hands with his. Smiling that same warm smile. “It is mine intent to court you.”

You smile bashfully, leaning into him. “I would like that very much.”

Aymeric breathes a sigh of relief. Chuckling gently, “Good, good.”

You give a nervous laugh, squeezing at his fingers. “Would it be too forward if I asked for a kiss?”

Aymeric stills. Licking at his lower lip. “Perhaps if this were a normal courtship, yes. Yet I find that I wish for nothing more than to kiss you in this moment.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Aymeric breathes deep, those blue eyes of his searing into you. “I would only ask that you forgive mine earlier… inattention.”

You snort out an incredulous laugh. Was he apologizing for being turned on? Ishgardians were *wild*!

Nevertheless, you play along, “I think I could forgive you this time. If only you promise to do it again.”

Aymeric blinks in surprise and you make your move. Dragging him down by fistfuls of his fancy dress shirt and laying claim to those full, seductive lips.

Aymeric grasps at your arms, sinking into your kiss with a low groaning moan. You take your time kissing him, slow and sweet. Until Aymeric is breathless and deliciously flushed.

You had four moons to make up for, after all.


	34. WoL x Foulques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL x Foulques fluff

“Foulques!”

You sigh, hands on your hips as you crane your neck backwards and shield your eyes from the sun with your hand as you scan the towering trees above you.

“Foulques! I know you’re up there! Papalymo told me that you’ve been sulking in the trees!” You call out. Knowing very well that should provoke a reaction if nothing else.

“I have not!” Foulques hisses back, his voice faint with how high up he must be in the trees.

Aha! Found him!

You cross your arms, looking down at the ground as the sun begins to hurt your eyes. “Is that so? That’s not what Papalymo said! He says you haven’t come to any recent Scion meetings!”

You hear him move then. The thud of his boots from tree to tree as he jumps from one to the other.

The force of his impact on the ground blowing up fallen leaves as he lands in a crouch just in front of you.

“Blast that nosy, know-it-all lalafell!” Foulques snarls, rising up from his crouch to cross his arms in a surly manner.

“Why have you come?” Foulques asks, his eyes dragging over you with almost disdain. “Tired of that Azure Dragoon of yours, have you?”

Ah, so he really was sulking. Jealousy rearing it’s ugly head.

“What, Estinien? Is that why you’ve been sulking? Foulques…”

Foulques lifts his chin, sniffing haughtily. “As your Master, I would inform you that I find this other Lancer in your life to be merely another distraction in your continued training.”

You just barely withhold from rolling your eyes. Here we go again.

“We’ve been over this. You’re not my master, Foulques. Not you, not Alphinaud, not anybody!”

Foulques narrows his eyes at you, ignoring your refusal completely as he continues, “What does this other Lancer offer you? Does he have the Courage it takes to push forward?”

You hang your head, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“Foulques, please.”

Foulques sucks his teeth. “Why do you not answer! What does he offer you?!”

You groan and shake your head. Instead of answering his silly questions, you step forward to wrap your arms around him.

Foulques stiffens. “You’ll not distract me from this!”

You roll your eyes. “I missed you, too. Quit being jealous, will you? You know you’re my favorite, right?”

“Jealous?!” Foulques bristles, then falters as he registers the rest of what you said. “…You mean that?”

You smile, squeezing at him gently. Sighing with satisfaction as Foulques softens, his hands brushing against you as he returns your embrace.

“Of course, I mean it. You’re my favorite, Foulques. The best Lancer I’ve ever met!” 

Besides Estinien. You don’t get the title Azure Dragoon for nothing. 

But obviously Foulques was feeling neglected, so a little ego stroking would help to soothe those ruffled feathers.

It works, too.

Foulques curls around you possessively, huffing out a breath. “Of course. I… should not have doubted you. It is only that you’ve had questionable taste in the past.”

You shake your head, smiling fondly. “Tell me you missed me?”

Foulques clears his throat. Embarrassed as always to voice his affection for you.

“I… missed you.”

You grin, “What? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?”

Foulques heaves a sigh and grumbles, “I missed you!”

You squeeze him tightly, nuzzling against him. “I missed you! Stop avoiding Scion meetings, will you? I haven’t seen you in days!”

Foulques huffs out a strangled breath, “Not so rough! Fine, fine! I’ll attend the damned meetings!”

You smile and release him, stepping back to show him the basket of lunch you had packed. “I brought lunch! You’re not too busy, I hope?”

Foulques looks at you, scratching at his cheek. “Ah… just the two of us?”

Aw, he’s embarrassed.

“If that’s all right with you?”

Foulques coughs and doesn’t answer. Helping you instead to spread out the thin blanket on the grass.

“Not for you,” Foulques says to you, staring at you with intense violet eyes. “I’m never too busy for you.”

You smile, reaching out to touch his hand. “Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.”

Foulques touches your wrist with his other hand, humming thoughtfully.

He clears his throat, pulling away to curl his hands between his crossed legs. He leans forward, back to being bossy as he says, “Yes, well… Go on then! Feed me!”


	35. WoL x Foulques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foulques x WoL. Tsundere Lancer.

“You..,” Foulques whirls around to look at you and sputters, “You like me? Why… Why would you *do* that?”

You look at him oddly.

That was… probably the weirdest response you’ve ever received to such a confession.

“Because I do?” You say to him, unsure of what he wants of you.

Foulques snarls, stamps his foot and points a shaky finger at you, “Because? Because?! Give me a better reason than that!”

You look at him with wide eyes. Twelve, he was so angry. He was obviously embarrassed by your earlier statement and using anger to hide his fluster. It was adorable.

“You’re… cute?”

Foulques bristles.

Oops, wrong thing to say.

“Cute!” Foulques hisses, slapping a hand over his mouth. “I? Cute?” If you look close enough you think you could see him blush.

You falter in the face of his angry stomping. Should you apologize?

“I’m sorry?” You ask hesitantly.

Foulques stomps up to loom over you. Violet eyes narrowing as he hisses at you and pokes at you threateningly, “Don’t be sorry!”

“You’re a really talented Dragoon?” You try, tacking onto your earlier compliment.

Foulques’s face does this weird spasm thing. Like he isn’t sure what kind of face to make.

“No,” Foulques growls. “You are!”

You blink rapidly. Was that an honest to the Gods compliment? From Foulques?

Foulques leans away from you and coughs roughly as he crosses his arms, “….I like you, too.”

You feel a smile tug at your lips. “You do?”

Foulques nods.

You sidle up to him, touching his hand. Foulques jerks away with wide eyes. Ok, ok. No touching just yet then…

“Do you think I’m cute?” You ask, poking your own cheeks with a teasing smile and fluttering your lashes.

Foulques tenses. “Don’t push it!” And in dramatic fashion - dragoon jumps away from you.

You pout after him. “Aw, that’s mean.”

Gods, he was still cute, though.


	36. WoL x Foulques (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the POTD.

You quickly get the impression that Foulques is avoiding you. Hiding from you, even.

Alas, for Foulques, for how can you hide in the dark with eyes such a color that now seemed to glow in the low light?

Like a beacon, you find him eventually. No matter where he hides. He cannot go very deep, it seems, so it does not take you long to catch up to him. 

Like a game of hide and seek, only one that Foulques did not want to play.

“Will you leave me be?!” Foulques practically snarls. “Have you not done enough, you murderer!?”

Well, that was a bit much.

“I just want to see you.” You say to him instead of replying to that murderer comment. Finger pointing would get you nowhere, no matter the fact that Foulques was the one who’d backed himself off a cliff.

Foulques steps out of the shadows into the light of a lit torch. His eyes glow in the dancing of the flames. Vibrant like the violet glow of a lightning crystal.

“You’ve seen me,” He hisses. “Satisfied?”

You step forward with a hand outstretched to touch him and Foulques stumbles back like you were some type of poisonous monster that would melt his flesh the moment you touched his skin.

“Don’t touch me!”

You stop short, frowning in your disappointment and regret at having unsettled him. “Sorry. I just… wanted to make sure.”

Foulques eyes you warily, stepping forward again but still remaining just out of arms reach. “Of what?”

You had seen ghosts of your past down here. From staying here too long, no doubt. Some of them enemies. Some of them… People you had known. Cared about.

“That you were real.”

Foulques hisses through his teeth, makes a face, and then steps close enough for you to touch him. Surprising you as he extends his arm to wrap his fingers around your wrist.

His skin is cool to the touch, yet he is very much solid. Real.

You touch the back of his hand, fingers stroking over his knuckles and smiling at him in relief. “Oh. I’m so glad.”

Foulques huffs a breath before pulling away. “You shouldn’t be here,” He tells you, folding his arms over his chest and glowering at you. “It isn’t safe.”

You tilt your head, smiling incredulously. Did he not know who you were? “For me?”

It was kind of him to worry for your safety even so.

Foulques stares at you, walking further into the light. Those sharp, brightly colored eyes dragging over you with new sudden interest. Examining. Taking in your armour, far more than it was when he had last seen you. Your particular choice of weaponry singing with a power of its own. “…How long has it been? How long have I…”

His eyebrows furrow and he brings his hands to the level of his eyes. “Time has no meaning here. It feels only as if a few suns have passed one moment, then ages the next.” 

He drops his hands, looking to you in askance. “How long?”

You step close, smiling as Foulques does not move away. “Longer than a few suns. Many moons.”

Foulques frowns at the vagueness of your answer. “Twelve? Twenty-four?”

It might be closer to thirty-six. Mayhaps longer still. Everything happened so quickly for you. It always did.

“Longer.”

Foulques crosses his arms, violet eyes thoughtful as he regards you. “Hah. Then I do not suppose you’ve come to seek mine tutelage?”

You blink, then snort a laugh. “No. I’m afraid not. Besides, I highly doubt you would accept me now considering the circumstances.”

Foulques quirks a brow, a sneering smirk curling his lips. He cocks his head, regarding you with a critical eye. “There is something… different about you.”

You give a thoughtful hum and rifle through your armour. “Could it be… this?” In your palm sits the Soul of the Dragoon.

Foulques eyes widen. He steps close with a mouth parted in awe. His hand hovering just over yours where the soulstone sat glowing in the center of your palm. “Is that…?”

You make an affirming hum. “Not for nothing, mine titles now include such as Azure Dragoon. One of two.”

Foulques looks at you with new interest, those glowing eyes taking on a strange gleam. “Show me. Show me everything.”


	37. Aymeric + Thancred talk (implied feelings for WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ser Aymeric and Thancred having a man to man chat about a certain someone - Thancred asking the Lord Commander about his feelings towards WoL."

“You give much away, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric turns in surprise, not having seen the Scion until he’d literally appeared from the shadows like some sort of shadow walker. 

“Ah, forgive me.” Aymeric gives a thoughtful frown. “Thancred, was it?” 

Thancred bows at the waist, straight-faced and serious. 

Aymeric offers a polite smile, inclining his head. “I’m afraid I do not understand your meaning, Master Thancred. What am I to be giving away?”

Thancred crosses his arms. “Your heart, Lord Commander. Your feelings, in particular, for the Warrior of Light.” 

Aymeric straightens, polite smile falling to a neutral expression. “Are you asking, or telling, Master Thancred?”

Thancred snorts. “You tell me, Ser Aymeric. Do you love them? Because from where I’m standing, it looks rather convincing that you do.” 

Aymeric stares back at him calmly. “It seems to me that you’ve decided mine answer for yourself no matter what I say in response, Master Thancred.” 

Thancred graces him with a smile that does not reach his eyes. “A bit of advice, Lord Commander, If I may be so bold.”

Aymeric twists his wrist. “I’m certain you will tell me no matter my answer, so feel free to speak your mind, Scion.” 

Thancred steps close, tilting his chin up to look Aymeric in the eye. “If you love them, let them go.” 

Aymeric’s lips part like he wants to say aught in return, but Thancred holds up a hand to stay his words. “They have already suffered so much, Lord Commander. Loved and lost. Still they fight on. Say you tell them, and it is blissful for a while, but then the distance starts to gnaw at you. Your duties keep you apart, you become emotionally invested. Emotionally compromised. You wait, you worry. Tensions rise. Emotions are on the high.” 

Thancred claps his hands sharply in a motion Aymeric hadn’t expected, making the lord jump. “Their distraction with you costs them their life. One moment is all it takes.” For everything you’ve worked for to turn to ash. 

Aymeric stares at him in silence for a moment, digesting his words. “I see.” 

Thancred’s smile is bitter. “Do you?”

Aymeric’s eyebrows are furrowed, shoulders taught. A decision to make.

“Is that all, then, Master Thancred?” Aymeric asks.

Thancred bows low. “I’ve said all that I’ve come to say.” 

Aymeric nods curtly, and turns, walking away with an even stride. 

Thancred watches him go with a heavy frown. 

“This is not about you,” He mutters. “It will always be about them. It has to be.”


	38. Alphinaud x WoL x Alisaie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick WoL + Leveilleur twins fluff

Your sudden sneeze is violent.

Loud like a shot.

There is deafening silence that follows after.

You sniffle, rubbing at your nose and looking up to find that the twins had abandoned their petty squabbling to instead stare at you in what you think to be horror.

“I… think I caught a cold?” You say to fill the sudden silence.

Alphinaud drops the book he had been whacking his sister with, untangling himself from Alisaie’s suddenly loose grasp on his hair and is in front of you in a flash.

He tugs off his glove to feel your forehead, looking to his sister with a concerned expression. “You feel feverish,” He says to you. His hand soft against your skin and cool in comparison to the heat you feel.

You cannot help but lean into his touch.

Alisaie is suddenly there as well, touching her own hand to your face as if to check her brother’s claim.

“He’s right, you do feel overly warm. You should be in bed! What were you thinking, running around like this?”

You grumble incoherently. They won’t want to hear your excuses.

“Come, come!” Alisaie commands, tugging at your hand to pull you from your seat. “We’re putting you to bed! You’ll not get well without rest!”

You look to Alphinaud for help, but he is nodding along to his sister’s words. The traitor.

“Alphinaud! We’ll need soup!”

\- - -

You never imagined there would come a day that Alisaie would tuck you into bed, yet here you are.

Alisaie is in the middle of fluffing your pillows when Alphinaud nudges your partially open door with his boot, then his hip, and walks sideways into your room with his hands occupied with an overflowing tray. It seemed to have everything on it you would need - including soup. Tissues, medicine, water. A steaming mug you suspect to contain some sort of herbal concoction.

He had brought it all.

You smile at him, tired and feeling the effects of your illness, as he sets the tray aside to kneel down and help you with your boots.

You stroke a hand over his hair before you can stop yourself, and Alphinaud looks up at you, startled.

“Ah, sorry,” You murmur, but cannot muster the will to pull your hand away.

Alphinaud makes a thoughtful sound, lips quirking and continues his task of removing your boots as your fingers twist through the soft, messy strands of his hair.

Alisaie squats down to help him as Alphinaud struggles with your triple knotted laces, tsking at the both of you.

You smile and laugh, ruffling her hair too just to listen to her huff.

“Thank you,” You say to them as they finally wrestle your boots off.

Alphinaud smiles, helping you into bed as Alisaie pulls back the sheets.

“Think nothing of it, my friend. We are glad to assist you however we are able. Is that not so, sister?”

Alisaie pushes you back to rest against your pillows, tucking your blanket around you, “Of course! We can’t have you running around while you’re unwell. You had best get better soon.”

You wiggle into your pillow, smiling in good humor as Alphinaud places the tray over your lap, pointing out the various items he had brought to speed along your recovery.

“Tissues. Medicine. Pray drink this before you sleep. Y'shtola swears it should help your cold almost overnight.”

The perks of having so many skilled healers about.

Alisaie forces a spoon into your hand, “Eat your soup before it gets cold.”

You dip your spoon into the bowl, half expecting one of the twins to blow on the steaming spoonful that you scoop up.

You blow on it yourself, closing your lips around the spoon and humming appreciatively at the warmth and taste as you swallow.

The twins are watching you when you glance up again.

“I don’t want to get you two sick,” You say, as Alisaie situates herself near your feet on your bed and Alphinaud pulls up a chair to sit at your bedside.

“It is quite all right, we do not mind keeping you company.” Alphinaud smiles, reaching out to stroke your unoccupied hand.

You look to Alisaie, who crosses her arms and gives you a look, “Eat your soup.”

You eat your soup, and drink a strong medicinal tasting tea, and find yourself dozing off before you know it.

\- - -

You wake up feeling almost better. Not quite at your best, but much improved to what you felt before.

That - and a pair of twins caging you in on either side of you. Alphinaud had climbed into your bed from his seat at your bedside. Alisaie’s arm thrown over your waist as she breathes evenly in sleep behind you.

You’re staring into Alphinaud’s face, feeling all kinds of fond, when he opens his eyes.

You smile at him, soft and still tired.

Alphinaud smiles back, and shifts closer to you, burrowing into your warmth and closing his eyes.

You give a yawning sigh and wiggle between the two of them in contentment before closing your eyes and going back to sleep.


	39. WoL x Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant comforting WoL

You know it is late. That Haurchefant could very well be fast asleep already at this hour.

But you’ve had a truly awful day, and you cannot sleep with all these thoughts loud in your head.

You tell yourself you will only peak in on him if he is indeed asleep. To look at his face and feel comfort knowing that his own rest remains undisturbed.

You hover outside of his door when you reach it, your earlier decision far from your mind when you see the golden glow of light shining out from under the crack his door.

You raise your hand to knock and before your knuckles can even make contact the door swings open.

Haurchefant jumps, a small gasp escaping him as he slaps a hand to his chest. Clearly startled at finding you lurking on the other side of his door.

Yet he instantly relaxes to smile at you, even as he is clearly exhausted with dark shadows under his blue eyes, his usually wild hair even more of a haphazard mess. “Ah, you startled me, my dear! I confess was just on my way to see if you were still awake. Could you, as well, not find your rest?”

You shake your head, feeling miserable but still much better having seen his face.

Haurchefant makes a sympathetic sound low in his throat, opening his door wide and beckoning you inside with a sweep of his arm. “Won’t you come in? ‘Tis quite cold out here in the hall. Come, come! Warm yourself by mine hearth!”

You step into his room and plop yourself onto the plush rug just before his hearth. Shivering as your body registers the change in temperature and just how cold you actually felt.

You look up as a sudden weight drops of your shoulders. Haurchefant cloaking you in the warmth of a blanket. You pull it around yourself, over your neck and up to your chin. Taking deep breaths as you bask in the familiar smell the blanket gave off. It smelled like him.

You blink your eyes open as Haurchefant sits down across from you, extending a mug in your direction. You take it from him, breathing in the sweet smelling steam before blowing on it to take a small sip. You give a happy little sound at the taste of cocoa, warm and sweet on your tongue.

This man was like magic. How did he always know just what you needed?

Haurchefant is smiling at you fondly when you look up at him, cradling his own mug between his hands.

“You looked rather upset, my dearest. Would you mind terribly if I asked what ever was the matter? Is aught amiss?”

You frown heavily and Haurchefant sucks in a sad little breath as he coos, “Oh, sweetheart…”

He sets down his mug and reaches for you. You fall against him, burrowing into the warmth of his arms. Nuzzling your face into his shirt like a cat as Haurchefant makes soothing sounds in his throat and strokes down your back in a means to comfort you.

He pulls you into his lap, adjusting the blanket over you as he curls his arms around you and hugs you tight.

“You need not elaborate if it troubles you so, but I would tell you that I am most willing to listen if you must needs speak of it.”

You heave a great sigh, your hands fisting in his shirt as you nod your head tiredly.

“Yes?” Haurchefant hums, his lips pressing to the top of your head in a fleeting peck of a kiss. “Then I am all ears, my dear.”

You huff a little laugh and tell him about your horrible day.

Haurchefant hums at all the right parts. Asking questions here and there, his voice soft as he continues to hold you in his lap. His hands sliding across your back in a repetitive caress that slowly but surely was lulling you into a sleepy sense of contentment.

He’s so warm. You feel as if you could tell him anything.

“Thank you for listening.” You say to him, tipping your head back to look into his face

Haurchefant smiles at you, sleepy and soft. His face close to yours as he rubs the tip of his nose against your own and tilts his head to press a chaste kiss to your lips.

You smile hard with blushing cheeks, leaning into his kiss and winding your arms around his neck.

“I love you.”

Haurchefant rests his forehead on yours, smiling sweetly, “And I you, my love.”

Haurchefant pets a hand over your hair and leans over to grab your cocoa. His hands grasping yours to close around your mug.

“Here, my sweet. Drink your cocoa before it grows cold.”

You smile and take a large sip, swallowing to ask, “Can I stay here? With you?”

Haurchefant, sipping his own cocoa, nods his head and wiggles his eyebrows, “But of course! I would be glad to share my bed with you!”

You point your finger at him, “Just to sleep! You need some, too. You look tired, and I’ll not keep you up when you need the rest.”

Haurchefant pouts, touching under his eye where you could see dark shadows. Mayhap many a restless night for him had come and gone. He looked exhausted.

Haurchefant reaches out with his mug to clink with yours. “As you wish, my darling. We will sleep, and only sleep.”

You suck your lip and eye him thoughtfully. “Tonight, we will. But in the morning…”

Haurchefant perks up at that, eyebrows arching up and eyes widening as an eager grin spreads across his face. “Yes, what? In the morning?”

You clear your throat and gesture with your own mug to his. “Drink your cocoa.”

Haurchefant smiles, shaking his head as he laughs. “You tease me.”

You sip your cocoa and stare at him fondly.

Who was teasing?


	40. WoL x (Villain) Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Villain! Alphinaud request from my Villains and Heroes AU.

Foulques looks up as the door to his bar opens, his easygoing smile dropping at who he spies walking into his establishment. 

“Ugh,” Foulques voices with extra disgust. “Don’t look now, but I think you’re about to have company. I should have a banned board, with his picture the first one I bloody put up!” 

You choke on your fries with your laugh, swallowing painfully. Foulques could be so funny without even meaning to be.“What?” You laugh, ”Who are we banning?”

The stool next to you scrapes backwards and to the side, familiar half gloves tapping on Foulques’s polished bar. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t our favorite hero.” Ah, you’d recognize that smug voice anywhere. That, and those tightly fitted trousers with all the bloody holes in them. Did he never get cold? And how did he always know where to find you?

You turn in your seat, rubbing the salt from your hands briskly. “Alphi,” You greet him, just to watch his eyebrow twitch. How easily that got under his skin.

One perfectly arched eyebrow does, indeed, twitch.

“It’s Alphinaud,” Alphinaud Leveilleur reminds you with a curl of his pretty, rose colored lips. That adorable upturned nose raising up with the haughty tilt of his chin.

You smile at him, leaning on your hands. “Yes, yes. Aren’t you a bit young to be in here, Alphi?” 

Alphinaud frowns, swiping his unbound hair over his shoulder with one elegant hand. “I’ll have you know that I am merely moons away from twenty! Elezen maturity takes far longer than the other races, as you should very well know by now.” What a know-it-all little shite. 

You shrug your shoulders. “Ah, but Alphi! You’ve been so… dainty ever since we met!” 

That eyebrow twitches again. “..Dainty?” His voice is an angry hiss. Fingers dropping to the fancy grimoire at his hip like he intended to use it very soon. 

You nod, smiling in satisfaction as you drag your eyes over him. He was so pretty. So tiny and cute. If he weren’t such a dangerous villain, you would be so very tempted to protect him from all the darkness in the world. Ah, hell, you still feel the bloody urge. Damn those pretty blue eyes!

You inwardly shake yourself. Focus! “Dainty,” You repeat with deliberate slowness. Small, delicate, and pretty. For a villain, Alphinaud was certainly easy to fluster, and even easier to rile. 

Alphinaud narrows his eyes at you, nostrils flaring. And then his expression shifts. A slow, knowing smile curving his lips. “…You’re teasing me.”

You shrug, raising your hands up. “Maybe a little?”

Foulques scoffs behind the bar. Cleaning a glass so furiously that you feel concerned it might shatter in his hands. 

Alphinaud drops the hand that’d been hovering over his grimoire. He taps the bar sharply with his fingers, eyes still on you with that smug little smile as he says to Foulques, “Well, are you going to serve me, or not?”

Foulques grumbles something unsavory under his breath, pouring Alphinaud his usual. 

You smile at Alphinaud, biting into another fry. 

Alphinaud reaches out, snatching a fry from your plate and biting into it with evil relish. 

You snort at him, moving your plate in-between the both of you to share. 

Foulques grumbles. “If you’re hungry, just bloody order something! What is this?I A date?”

You choke on your food, eyes dropping down to where Alphinaud’s foot was nudging at yours. 

This could very well be.


	41. Magnai x Fem WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magnai x amnesia!fem! WoL

Out of everyone - all of her companions, and even the friends she had made of his fellow brothers - it had to be him.

Magnai did not know how to deal with this.

He sits on his throne, hands pressed together and pointer fingers resting against his lips. 

Golden eyes narrowed in thought as he watches her interact with his brothers in a manner not unlike a light-hearted child. Easily given smiles and quick to laughter.

She is unburdened. She is happy.

She is…

Magnai’s lips thin.

Infatuated.

“Magnai!”

Magnai braces himself with a grimace as the Warrior of Light throws herself at him. He catches her, hissing through his teeth as she grins at him impishly and presses intimately close. Her arms winding around his neck, her cheek to his cheek.

“Did you see, did you see?” She laughs breathlessly. Rubbing her sweat on him from a playful sparring match with his brother oronir.

“I won!” She tells him proudly, leaning back to flash him an eager grin.

Of course she had won. She was khagan.

Magnai shifts his eyes in the direction of his groaning, thoroughly bested brothers. His lip curls. It had been no contest for her, and yet…

He looks down into her face. She looked so pleased, so very desperate for his approval.

Magnai lets loose a breath through his nose; and raises a hand to pat her head.

“Indeed. The Sun smiles upon your battle prowess, khagan.”

She glows like the moon with his praise. Her fingers trace his face, pointer-fingers poking just shy of the corners of his lips. “But you’re not smiling?”

Magnai narrows his eyes at her. She gazes back guilelessly.

He forces a toothy grin, snapping his teeth at her.

She beams back, laughing at him.

Magnai grimaces as she shifts close again, turning his cheek as her face nears his own. Her lips brush his cheek, warm and soft. Branding his flesh to flush bright with her affectionate touch.

Magnai clears his throat roughly. “Away with you, khagan!” He barks, shooing her off his lap. The liberties this one took - and without her memories besides!

She slips from his lap, smiling happily even with his rough dismissal.

Magnai sighs. Covering his mouth with his palm as he traced the phantom heat of her lips on his cheek.

She was more like the Nhaama he had imagined in this way. Gentle and ethereal. A dancer in the morning mist.

If only he did not so desperately wish for her memories to return.


	42. Urianger x Fem WoL

‘Twas not often that you render Urianger less than verbose, much less witness a physical manifestation of his fluster.

Yet here you have done both in short order as you cup his face between your hands, tracing the feel of his lips through the gossamer fabric covering the lower half of his face.

“My lady,” Urianger murmurs, fingers skimming over the back of your hand as you brush kisses light as a butterfly’s wing across his uncovered face.

Your voice is sweet, a soft plea.

“Will you not indulge me, Urianger?”

Urianger gives a rumbling sigh in acquiescence, the flush on his cheeks deepening as you tug the fabric down to witness the blush bloom across his cheeks, contrasting beautifully with the purple sigil on his face.

You press a kiss there, too. Just under his eye.

“You’re far too handsome to cover this face.”

His eyelids lower a fraction, eyelashes dark against the bright gold of his eyes as he gazes at you in embarrassment.

You smile teasingly, asking, “Can I not call my sweetheart handsome?” But give him no chance to answer as you press your lips to his over the fabric separating you.

Urianger makes a tiny gasping sound as he always does when you kiss him, leaning into you as if helpless to your magnetism.

You give a thoughtful hum, pulling away to lift the fabric of his mask enough to see his lips. Stealing another kiss without fabric barring the way as Urianger’s hands grasp at your arms.

You pull away, and Urianger follows your retreat, lips gently parted and eyes heated with want.

“I must admit, it is sexy,” You say with a breathy laugh, tugging gently at the mask. “The whole outfit suits you rather well. ‘Tis a damn shame to cover how pretty you are in your usual stuffy robes.”

You pause thoughtfully, “But then, there are moments like these that are special. And I’m quite fond of unwrapping you from said stuffy robes like a present just for me.”

Urianger only groans, flushed and tired of your teasing, tugging the mask down to rest limp around his throat.

“Doth mine lady intend to merely tease me?” Urianger grumbles, nuzzling his face into the curve of your shoulder and neck. His lips brushing skin in the barest of chaste kisses.

You chuckle, dragging your fingers through the soft strands of his hair, “Well, not only.”

“What is thine intent?”

Your lips brush his ear, purring low, “The part with the unwrapping of presents. That is, if you are amenable?”

Urianger straightens, clears his throat, rubs at the well-kempt curve of facial hair on his jaw and mutters, “M-most agreeable indeed, my lady.”

You grin, fluttering your eyelashes coquettishly and curling your hands in his robe to pull him in again.

“Where was I? Oh yes. Kissing mine terribly handsome sweetheart!”

Anything Urianger would say in response is lost in the feel of your kiss as Urianger sinks into your embrace with a soft sigh and winds his arms about you to drag you closer still.


	43. WoL X Estinien (mildly nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a scenario where Estinien is with WoL again after the the events of Stormblood, and it turns out he can shapeshift a few of his features to be more dragony? Like claws, sharper teeth, etc. Imagine the kinky times"

(Mildly nsfw. Established relationship.) 

\- - -

\- - 

-

 

True rest had always been something of a rarity for you. For Estinien as well. You had been far too consumed in your duties. In fighting a war that was never truly your own. The Champion of the people.

Here you have no such heavy titles.

You lay propped up on so many pillows. Estinien draped over you in a lazy sprawl, much heavier than you remember him being, but nothing you cannot handle. Surely Estinien had only put on more muscle? They were certainly more pronounced, you muse. Your hands comb through the mass of his hair and over his muscular back as Estinien marks your throat with lips, teeth, and tongue.

You raise his hair up, marveling at how thick it seemed now. How impossibly silky it felt slipping through your fingers. You wonder if it had been truly so long since you had last seen him, had last buried your hands in his beautiful hair - for did it not seem to have grown so much longer than before?

You are just about to voice such a thing to Estinien when his teeth dig into you like he meant to break the skin.

“Ow, Estinien!” You hiss in reprimand, tugging at his hair sharply.

Estinien moans, deep and guttural. And, yeah, that was sexy. It turns you on more than a little, if you’re to be perfectly honest.

Hickeys were one thing. Holes in your neck from his teeth was a whole different story!

You tug at his hair again. Estinien allows himself to be dragged away, but not without sufficient grumbling.

You stare at him in shock when you catch sight of his face. His lips are shiny, wet. Fuller. The part of his panting mouth giving you a glimpse of his teeth behind his lips.

Twelve! No wonder Estinien’s teeth had felt so sharp biting into your skin.

“Estinien, you have fangs!”

Estinien curses, slapping a hand over his mouth. Gods, his teeth weren’t the only thing!

His nails as well had lengthened and curved into sharp points. It would not be far fetched to call them claws.

Estinien scrambles backwards with wide eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow with how blue they were. His pupils slitted like a cat’s. Or that of a dragon. Estinien is looking to you, wide eyed and uncertain, like he was fearful of your reaction. Of rejection.

You only follow him on your hands and knees as he continues to try to put distance between you. Following right to the edge of the bed where Estinien can back away no further lest he wish to fall off.

You slot yourself between his thighs, far from intimidated by Estinien’s changed appearance. Only intrigued by it, and curious to examine all the ways he was different.

Estinien is hissing through fangs, “Don’t, don’t!” Covering his face with claw tipped fingers.

You do not listen.

You drag his hands away by his wrists, staring into his face with wide, interested eyes.  
“Estinien,” You breathe. Soft and filled with awe. “You’re beautiful.”

Estinien opens his eyes to gaze back at you. Eyes glowing. Pupils naught but thin slits. His eyebrows furrow together, face twisting with disbelief. “How can you think so? I look like…”

You shake your head, cutting him off before he can even begin to insult himself. “Estinien. You look like you. Just… a bit more, is all.”

Estinien frowns, but allows you to examine his hands. Your fingertips tracing the wicked sharp curve of his claws. You turn his hands over in yours, kissing the backs of his knuckles.

Estinien shifts in embarrassment, cheeks blushing as they always do when you treat him gently.

You place his hands on your waist, palms dragging over his wrists, up his forearms and over the muscles of his bare arms. His shoulders, his neck.

Brushing his hair back from his face to cup his jaw. Estinien’s eyes are half lidded, glowing a gentle blue under the delicate fan of his eyelashes.

You trace your fingers under his eyes. Over his parted lips where fang peeked through. You press your thumb into his bottom lip, pulling down gently to see the sharp point of his fangs.

“How long has this been happening?”

“A while.” Estinien sighs. “The chirugeons warned me there might be… side effects of my prolonged exposure. I did not heed such warnings. Thankfully, I only seem to… shift? When I am… riled up.”

You blink. “Like… angry? Orrr,” Your eyes flick down to his lap. His, ahem, lance hadn’t lost interest yet.

Estinien clears his throat with embarrassment. Cheeks blushing as he bites at his lower lip with scrapes of his fanged teeth. “Both,” He admits. “The first time was when I was…” Estinien looks you in the eye, making a lewd jerking gesture with his hand with a bright flush on his cheeks.

You grin. “Ohh? How was it? Tell me all about it…?”


	44. Fem WoL x (Elf Husbands) New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fem!WoL celebrating New Years with elezen bois"

“How long have you all been drinking?” Estinien asks, nodding his head in thanks as Aymeric hands him a glass of spirits that he favored.

Mm, the good stuff.

“Long enough,” Aymeric replies in good humor, eyes heavy lidded and cheeks wine flushed.

Estinien drinks deep of his glass, lips quirking as he is quickly topped off again. “And that?” He gestures with his glass.

Across the room the Warrior of Light was engaged in a playful bout of clearly tipsy dancing, her laughter sweet over the sound of music as she switched partners continually between Lord Haurchefant and Alphinaud.

Estinien snorts a laugh into his drink as she whirls the youngest Elezen about, doubly affectionate whilst deep in her cups as she cuddled Alphinaud close.

She switches again as Haurchefant bows to her, Alphinaud stumbling from her hold as he tries dizzily to find his feet.

Haurchefant laughs, loud and bright, with an, “Ee!” of delight leaving his lips as she lifts him into her arms. Hardly even winded as she displays her preternatural strength without a care in the world and spins them both in place.

“Show off,” Estinien says fondly.

Aymeric laughs. “Go say hello, Estinien. She was asking about you.”

Estinien perks at that, tipping his drink back in one large swallow and slapping Aymeric on the shoulder as he passes him by.

“Indeed,” says the Azure Dragoon, cocky in his swagger, “Someone must needs show them how it’s done.”

Aymeric smiles, swirling his wine as he turns his attention to the scowling duskwight sitting at the table littered with spirits and fancy crystal glasses, arms crossed and down right glowering.

“And you, Master Foulques?” Aymeric questions.

Foulques scoffs. “I do not dance.”

There’s a shriek of laughter then, their Warrior caught unawares as Estinien lifted her and Alphinaud both into his arms. “Estinien, you made it!”

Aymeric takes a seat next the grumpy duskwight, pouring the man a drink.

“Do you drink?”

Foulques tears his gaze away from where the Warrior of Light was now dancing with three partners.

“I do now.”

\- - -

The clock strikes the appointed hour, a tolling of bells, and Foulques is the first to make his move.

The Warrior of Light blinking wide as he leans in and kisses her.

“Foulques!” Alphinaud angrily exclaims.

“Now, now. Fair is fair!” Haurchefant laughs, plucking a half-full glass from lax fingers and taking the flustered lady’s hand to brush a kiss over the backs of her knuckles.

“Then so should I!” Alphinaud huffs, stamping his foot at being slow to react, and does the same with her other hand.

Estinien shares a look with Aymeric, well into his own cups judging by the flush on his face, and says, “Are we to be outdone?”

Aymeric is all drink laden sultry smiles, and lazy bedroom eyes. “I should think not.”

They lean in as one, in perfect unison, kissing the Warrior of Light on her blushing cheeks.

“Happy new year,” she murmurs, dazed, dizzy, and terribly flustered from such attentions.

Foulques looks ten kinds of smug about being the one to kiss her first.

He may not dance like a highborn lord, but he knew quite well how to kiss a woman.


	45. Fem!WoL x Seiryu (Four Lords, Sexy Snek-Dragon man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this is a bit of an odd one but uhhh fem!wol x seiryu?? ^^;;"

\- - -

\- -

-

“Beg not for mercy,” Seiryu rumbles, hissing the ‘cy’, his tongue - blue and forked at the end - poking between the sharp points of his teeth.

The Warrior of Light rolls her eyes, hardly threatened as Seiryu winds himself around her, more than comfortable with the way he was cradling her like aught that was delicate.

Smooth scales slithering over her skin, the hissing of the snakes surrounding her.

Seiryu huffs, a low growl rumbling in his chest as the Warrior twists the long locks of his hair between her fingers, leaning back into his hold to smile at him.

“You’ve nowhere to run.” Seiryu continues smugly, curling closer.

Surely she must be terrified?

“None can match my might!” Seiryu declares with great pride.

But she only bats her eyelashes at him, biting her lip through a smile.

“Tremble before… true power…?” Seiryu says, baffled and hesitant at this non-reaction to his might.

Seiryu gives a startled hissing grunt as she yanks him in by his haori, surging upward to press her lips against his.

Curious more than anything about what that tongue felt like.

Seiryu flails backwards with a gasp, covering his mouth with his long sleeve, slitted eyes wide with shock.

Even the snakes wrapped around her look to her with mouths open in shock.

“I-..impudent mortal!” Seiryu mutters with clear fluster, eyeing her warily like he expected she might strike again.

She shrugs, unrepentant. He was the one cuddling her close like they were lovers.

“It burns,” Seiryu grumbles, touching his lips with scale covered clawed fingers.

The Warrior of Light looks much too smug as she was caught in his grasp, loose and relaxed like he was not a threat to her in the slightest.

It was baffling.

He points a shaking finger at her, cheeks darkening with a delightful flush. “I… will not fall! I cannot!”

The Warrior of Light only winks, blowing him a kiss.

Seiryu feels the phantom touch of her lips on his, burning, tingling, and driving him to distraction.

“Bah!”


	46. Miqo'te!WoL x Aymeric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love the hcs on Haurchy and Thancred reacting to Miqo'te!WoL’s purring! Can you do one for Aymeric?"

Times like these are a rarity for the both of you.

Much too busy.

Much too important.

The mythical lazy day, not just for you, but for Aymeric as well? Unheard of. Impossible. Yet here it was, and not a moment too soon.

Aymeric looks as exhausted as you feel, so you stay any attempts of his to cater to you. Insisting that he take the day for himself as well as you.

So here you are now, foodstuffs spread across the low table in front of you, heavy blanket over you legs, and fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

Best of all, you’re curled into Aymeric’s side. Soaking up his warmth and breathing deep of his scent. His arm draped lazily over your shoulders, thumb tracing mindless circles on the skin of your arm.

You are so content, so soothed by his presence and the fire, and the bloody chance to rest that your head lolls into him. Your eyes blinking languidly, and a steady thrumming purr a low vibration in your chest.

You do not realize you’ve slipped into a doze until Aymeric abruplty jerks, his head knocking against yours.

He sucks in a startled breath, looking to you with sleepy, apologetic blue eyes.

“Are you all right?” He asks.

You nod, blinking slow with the grasping claws of exhaustion.

“Forgive me, my dearest,” He murmurs gently. “But you soothed me straight to sleep. The sound of your purr is a balm to my weary mind, truly.”

You huff a gentle laugh, snuggling in again, but pushing at him with your considerable strength until he has no choice but to lean back into the overstuffed cushions.

“Sleep,” You demand, splaying yourself across him and purring low and deep with his delicious warmth.

Aymeric only smiles, tilting his chin to kiss the top of your head. And then at a twitching feline ear that brushes over his mouth.

“Yes, dearest,” He replies, soft and sweet.

“Shhh,” You whisper, nuzzling your cheek to his chest. “I’m purring for you.”

Aymeric makes a gentle sound of amusement, his hands sweeping down your back in soothing strokes.

“Ever so thoughtful, my sweetheart,” He replies, but it is naught more than a whisper as he begins to drift again.

His hands slow their motion, and then stop entirely. Aymeric breathes deep underneath you, lips slightly parted and eyelashes dark against his cheeks.

You follow after, Aymeric-scent soothed, and sleep seduced by your combined warmth.

It is the best sleep you’ve had in moons.


	47. WoL x Aymeric x Estinien (mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we maybe get ambiguous WoL x Estinien or Aymeric if you've got the time? ♥️"
> 
> (Yes and yes. Thank you 💞)

\- - -

\- -

-

You wake with a splitting headache, but on the softest pillows you’ve ever slept on. You bury your face in them, breathing deep with a groan - and pause as a familiar scent fills your nose.

You crack an eye open blearily, and know at once where you are.

How in the seven hells had Estinien managed to get you back to de Borel manor without waking you?

The door opens and the lord of the manor himself walks through it with a tray in hand, looking far too dazzling and bright-eyed for how early it must surely be.

“…‘stinien?” You slur in sleepy question.

Aymeric smiles, setting the tray down and helping you sit upright, fluffing your pillows gently. “He said he’d return to see you a little later this morning. He had a few errands to run.”

Aymeric hands you a glass of water which you accept gratefully. Then a bit of painkiller is next because, Gods, do you need it.

“I admit,” Aymeric says in humor with a little laugh, “that when I sent Estinien off to confess his heart, I did not think you would be drinking so heavily.”

You blink at him, setting your empty glass aside as the minty tasting painkiller instantly sets in to reduce your headache. “That was you?”

Aymeric smiles with a knowing look in his eye, tilting his head. “Did you think Estinien merely took it upon himself to finally admit his interest in more than friendship?”

A grin tugs at your lips. “No, I suppose not.” Estinien had been wearing fancy cologne, after all. Aymeric’s influence, no doubt.

Ayneric hums, smoothing your hair away from your face with an elegant gloved hand.

You eye his outfit, fit more for leisurely house clothes than armor, and pat the bed beside you. “Lay down with me?”

Aymeric chuckles gently, cupping your cheek and smiling warmly as you lean into his hand. “Would that please you, my dearest?”

You nod your head, turning your cheek into his hand to kiss at his palm. “I missed you so much, Aymeric.”

Aymeric looks at you fondly. “And I you.” He moves around the bed, crawling in on the other side to shuffle close to you under the covers.

You smile at him, curling close and ducking under his arm to cuddle to him and breathe in the scent of him.

You nuzzle your nose against him, humming happily. “Mm, you always smell so nice.”

Aymeric chuckles, cupping the back of your head. He dips his chin to press a kiss to your hair, huming softly. “Well, thank you. I’m rather fond of your hugs.” His hand tips your chin up, thumb stroking over your lower lip. “And kisses, of course.”

Your face flushes, headache entirely gone thanks to the painkiller, water, and Aymeric’s own soothing presence. “Kiss me then?” You ask, eyelashes fluttering.

“Me first,” A voice interrupts, and you turn your head in surprise to find Estinien holding a steaming mug of something - coffee, tea? - and a delicate bag that you know contains one or more of your favorite pastries. Your mouth waters on reflex. Though for the pastries, or the even yummier idea of finally kissing Estinien, you know not. Both? Yes, both was good.

Estinien is looking particularly handsome as well, the sod. Unlike you, you surmise, the copious alcohol of the night before hadn’t left him with a raging headache.

“I promised I’d kiss you when you were sober,” Estinien says, kicking the door closed behind him and ignoring the soft grunt of dismay Aymeric makes watching him do it.

“And I’ll not have Aymeric steal your first kiss of the day, and muddle our kiss with the lingering feel of his stupid, full mouth.”

You look to Aymeric in apology, grinning at the raised eyebrow, almost-pleased look on his face at Estinien’s insults, and say, “If I do remember correctly, he did promise that.”

“Ah, well,” Aymeric sighs, and cups your chin to turn your face to press his lips to your cheek.

Estinien looks entirely disgruntled. “Aymeric, I will fight you.”

Aymeric chuckles gently, unrepentant.

You snort a laugh, rolling over into your back with Aymeric tucked against your side and beckon Estinien with a curl of your fingers.

“Come on, then, Azure dragoon,” you say with an impish, flattered smile. “Do you not have something tasty for me?”

Estinien glances down at the cup and bag in his hands, and says, “Aye.”

You smile at him flirtatiously, fluttering your eyelashes, “Well, I was talking about your lips, but that works, too.”

Estinien blinks, stunned, and you’re gifted with the flush of his cheeks and ears in the soft morning light.

Oh, it wasn’t fair. He was too adorable and sexy all at once with his hair all wild and lips no doubt touched up again with a shiny balm against the winter climes. Was he wearing that cologne again, too? You’d have to check, but only if he would come closer already..!

“Come to bed,” You plead, rolling over to reach out for him, and Aymeric follows to mold himself to your back, lips pressing to the back of your neck.

Estinien walks forward, and you blink, suddenly realizing he wore some sort of house slippers on his feet instead of his usual boots.

Aymeric notices where your attentions have gone and says simply, “There are no dragoon boots to be had stomping around and scratching up the floors.”

You smile at that and Estinien both as Aymeric sits upright with you so Estinien could hand you the drink he had brought first, careful not to spill.

It is deliciously warm in your hands, and heaven on your tongue as you take a deep sip. “Mm.” It was perfect. Just how you liked it.

He sets the bag on your lap next, and you hand Aymeric your cup to peek inside. You make a sound of delight, reaching in and snatching up your favorite pastry - one of many in the bag, gods you were being spoiled! - and shove it into your mouth with a moan.

“Was this part of the errands you had to run?” Aymeric asks in good humor.

Estinien grunts, watching you eat with a soft look in his eye.

“Estinien,” Aymeric says fondly. “How very sweet. And cheating, besides, I think. Trying to curry favor, hmm?”

Estinien levels him with a grumpy look, and does not deny it.

“You are!” Aymeric laughs.

You chew at the bulge of food in your mouth, taking the cup back from Aymeric to take another large sip. Saying, soft and sweet with a similar look about your face, “I’m feeling very wooed, and favorable besides.”

Aymeric tsks teasingly, “Cheating, really.”

Estinien arches a brow with a taunting grin, “How does one woo a Warrior of Light? Through their stomach seemed a safe enough bet.”

You eat another pastry, silently agreeing, and empty your mug of delicious warm beverage before setting both aside to instead make grabby hands at your favorite Azure dragoon. “Now I want Estinien flavored kisses, please.” You tap your fingers to your lips, “Lips, ser dragoon, pretty please.”

Estinien ducks his head, smiling bashfully.

“Adorable,” Aymeric comments, tickling the back of your neck with his fingers as he kisses at your shoulder. “Both of you.”

Estinien frowns through his blush, “Shut up. I have a Warrior if Light to kiss.”

Aymeric hums, circling his arms around your waist and hugging you lazily from behind. “Go on, then.”

Estinien clears his throat, shuffling forward on his knees. You smile at him, tipping your chin up as his hands cup your face. Oh, his fingers were faintly trembling. Was he nervous, or just cold?

You cup his hand, turning your head to kiss his palm just as you had done with Aymeric half a bell before.

Estinien is gazing at you intensely, blue-grey eyes bright with emotion. You smile at him, and he smiles back.

He leans in, and you clutch at his collar, impatient and drawing him in.

Estinien snorts, glancing down at Aymeric’s arms wound around your hips.

“I suppose I’ll just have to share,” Estinien says it like it’s grudging, but his smile is pleasant, eyes fond.

“Indeed,” Aymeric murmurs, cheek tucked close to your back. Haha, was he feeling sleepy again?

You nod happily in agreement, tipping your head back, and demand, “Kisses.”

Estinien chuckles, and dips his head to do as you bid.

It was everything you’d hoped it would be and more. Estinien kisses like he fights. Intense, focused.

You quickly become lost in the sensation of his kiss. To the taste of the balm on his lips and something dark and sweet lingering on his tongue. Chocolate? Whatever it was, you chase after it with your own tongue. Estinien gives a rumbling moan, clutching you to him desperately. You kiss for so long that your lips begin to feel sensitive, your head dizzy with him.

Aymeric clears his throat with a soft “ahem” and you both pause, drawing away like you’d forgotten he’d been there.

“So greedy, Estinien. I should also like a turn,” Aymeric says in mild reprimand, and leans in whilst turning your cheek to claim your lips as well. You lean into him helplessly, still dazed from Estinien’s kisses.

Ohh, Aymeric was an accomplished kisser as well. It was good that he reminded you, lest you forget. You give a soft whimper, feeling entirely greedy and far too spoiled.

“I was hardly finished,” Estinien growls at Aymeric, and tips your face back towards him to kiss you again, harder this time.

You drag your fingers through his hair, groaning lowly, and then turn your face without promting to kiss Aymeric as well, cupping the back of his head and twining your fingers through his dark, gently curling hair.

Estinien makes a sound of disgruntle, and you switch back to him, twisting locks of Aymeric’s hair around your fingers as Aymeric kisses at your neck and shoulder with hot, stupid full lips.

Your lips are buzzing, throbbing with your heartbeat, but you can hardly stop under such decadent attentions. Perhaps you’re greedy, but it was hardly your fault. Mayhap the blame should be placed upon the Gods that made these two far too irresistible.

Or on the powers themselves that wrote your Fate so intertwined with the both of them.

Aymeric claims your attention again, sucking your bottom lip between his own, with wicked blue bedroom eyes under a fan of charcoal dark eyelashes.

Estinien sucks a mark under your jaw, growling, “I will not yield to you!”

You shiver, eyelashes fluttering, and foolishly blurt, “Are we about to have sex?”

Estinien pauses. Aymeric as well.

“You’re right,” Aymeric says, pulling back and swishing aside the hair that had fallen into his eyes. “We might be getting a little carried away, Estinien. This isn’t a competition, nor a race. We should not push our lover too fast in a bid to show the other up.”

Estinien grunts, and nips you. You give a soft yip, cupping around his ears as Estinien kisses up your jaw to your lips to kiss you firmly one more time.

“Aymeric is right,” Estinien admits, grudgingly. “Forgive us, we were… overzealous.”

You flush, shifting in place. “I’m not complaining. It wasn’t bad, I’m just…” Not ready for both of them that way yet. “We should,” you point your finger between you and Estinien, “first. You know? Before we,” you clear your throat, adding Aymeric to the equation - who was all smiles, but still with intense bedroom eyes. “With all of us, together.”

Estinien nods, smiling hesitantly. “Indeed. I agree with that sentiment. I should like to have your full attention the first time.”

You bob your head, cheeks burning. “Good,” you squeak, then clear your throat. “Good. Um… Can we,” you look between them, smiling and ducking your head sheepishly. “Can we still cuddle, though? And the… The kissing was nice,” you lick at your kiss-bruised lips, “just maybe… slower? Softer?”

Aymeric hugs you from behind, humming gently. “I think we can manage that, my dearest.”

Estinien is nodding, shuffling after you as Aymeric pulls you back to lay down with him.

Estinien inches forward as you hold your arms open for him, and then sinks into your embrace with a soft sigh.

You breathe deep, and chuckle. Estinien was wearing that cologne again, and the combined smell of their mingling scents was quite pleasing indeed.

“Your cologne smells nice,” you say softly, winding locks of Estinien’s hair around your fingers.

Estinien hums, cuddling you close, and dragging his fingers over Aymeric’s side just behind you. “All Aymeric’s doing, actually.”

You smile. “I thought so. He has good taste.”

Aymeric kisses your shoulder, voice sweet as he murmurs, “Why thank you.”

Estinien hums, pulling you forward and shifting you to lay on your back. You blink up at him, and then Aymeric, as they both prop up in their elbows to smile down at you.

“Kisses were included, yes?” asks Aymeric.

You nod, cheeks blushing and lips tingling.

Estinien nods, “Good. Then kisses you shall have.”


	48. WoL X Estinien (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a WoL who was forced into a loveless marriage and falls in love with Esti? Can be nsfw!"

“Estinien,” You whimper, helpless as the handsome dragoon pins you to the wall with his body, kissing, licking, and biting at your throat. “We shouldn’t. We mustn’t… my husband…”

“Cares not for you,” Estinien growls, hips surging forward into you.

“Ohh,” You gasp, clawing at his clothes, his hair. Tearing his leisure shirt over his head - that long, pale hair spilling over his back - to kiss and bite at his long, elegant throat in the same manner he had done you. “Estinien,ah…! Estinien!”

“Yesss,” Estinien hisses, fumbling at his trousers whilst keeping you perfectly pinned to the wall with his weight and strength alone.

You drop your hands to help him, breath shuddering, gasping out of you in desperation. He springs free, hot and hard, silk over steel, into your hand. 

Estinien groans, growling in that low, sexy way that sends shivers through you. 

You lunge up to kiss and bite at his lips, whining low in your throat as Estinien sucks on your tongue, hips thrusting into your hand. 

Your own trousers are long gone, your smallclothes the only barrier between you. 

“Do you want it?” Estinien asks in a rumbly purr. “Do you?” 

You sob, nodding your head. Gods, did you ever. “Estinien, please…”

Estinien hisses a breath, grasping your wrists to pin your hands over your head. Hips hips roll into you, arousal brushing your belly, as he demands, “Tell me you want it. Or I’ll stop.”

You whine, knowing very well you could break his hold if you really wanted - could break him, easy - but turned on all the same as Estinien looms over you, sexy and powerful in his own right. 

You nod, feigning helplessness, and gasp, “I want it, Estinien. Please? I don’t care. I want you! I… I love you!” 

Oh, oops. You had gone a little overboard there.

Estinien’s hips still, pinning you to the wall. “I love you, too,” the dragoon admits, shocking you thoroughly. 

“Estinien..? What-”

Estinien grinds against you all the harder, the sudden stimulation making your words falter into a moaning gasp. “Which is why I won’t leave you. Even if you stay with your bloody useless husband forever. I know the truth. You love me, not him. He will never have any hold over your heart.” 

Your eyes roll back, mouth slack and wet from Estinien’s kisses. “Ohhh, Estinien… G-gods!” 

Estinien chuckles wickedly, switching your wrists to one hand to hold over your head, and suddenly your smallclothes are no longer a barrier. 

You both gasp, sharp and quick, at the feel. 

Estinien groans your name, lining himself up, hard and slick and oh-so-perfect. “Tell me you want me.”

You nod, whimpering and agreeing, “I want you.”

Estinien pants, teasing himself as much as you, “Tell me you need me.”

You whine. “I need you, I need you so bad! All the bloody time!”

Estinien groans long and low, head falling forward to pant hot breaths into the skin of your bare shoulder. Kissing skin, and scraping teeth. “Tell me you love me?”

Your writhe, eyelashes fluttering, and sob, “Estinien, please, I love you so much, but if you don’t get inside of me right now, I will literally murder you!” 

Estinien chokes on a laugh, says, “I love you, too,” and the both of you cannot contain your cries as Estinien finally sinks inside of you. 

He lets go of your wrists to lift you up by your hips and you instantly lower your hands to claw at his back and sink into his hair respectively. Estinien’s moan is loud, he liked it when you pulled his hair. So you do it harder. 

Estinien curses darkly, sexy as sin. 

You urge him on by yanking his head back by your grip on his hair, jerking his head to the side to lick into his ear like it was your job. 

“Fffuck!” Estinien swears, rhythm faltering for but a moment, and you tighten your hands in his hair and growl at him right into his ear. 

“Oh, fury take me,” Estinien shudders, “Where have you been all my life?”

Your laugh is made into a moan as Estinien’s hips piston harder into you. So hard, in fact, that the wall begins to crack around you. It would hold, just a little longer. Just a little more. 

“Harder,” You demand, tightening your legs around his waist, bouncing on him as you squeeze around him, “faster!”

Estinien slams you up against the wall, thrusting into you for all his worth.

He must be using a fraction of his Dragoon jump in each thrust because, by the bloody Twelve, you were seeing stars!

“So good, so good. Estinien!” You clutch at his neck and claw at his shoulders, riding him hard and fast.

Estinien is swearing up a storm, whispering filthy things to you that only spur you on all the more.

Estinien twists his head to kiss you just as filthy as the words out of his mouth. ‘Twas that same filthy, deliciously wicked tongue.

Estinien murmurs his love for you between filthy kisses. Loud, wet, and lewd. And it is all it takes to send you over the edge.

You cling to him, squeezing tight around him on all accounts. Your arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist, and where he was still hard inside of you.

But not for long, as Estinien gives a choked, cursing moan as you clench down on him hard, squeezing him for all he was worth, and he slumps into you and the cracked wall behind you.

You comb your fingers through his hair, holding onto him lazily as Estinien breathes slow and deep against your skin.

“I love you,” You murmur.

Estinien chuckles. “I know.”

You pull his hair.

Estinien hisses, “And I love you, too.”

That was better.


	49. Viera!Fem!WoL x Thancred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " a fem Viera WoL, as quiet and stoic as can be, except for the fact she has a giant mega crush on Thancred, usually it goes unnoticed outside of increased nods and standing closer than comfortable, until one day when alone with him she blurts out "white hair is considered a blessing, and is very beautiful" "

The first time she sees Thancred after Ul'dah she is caught by surprise.

His hair - which had always been a blessedly lovely, pure white color - had grown long.

Events happen very quickly from there on, but soon enough does she have a moment with him alone.

There are many things she wishes to say. To do. All the things she had been hesitant to before. To sweep him into her arms and kiss him soundly whilst confessing her heart.

Instead they stand in a silence that stretches as Thancred does not seek to fill it as he did before.

She shifts next to him with jittery energy. No doubt making Thancred a might uncomfortable with the way she was staring intensely.

“All right,” Thancred finally breaks the silence, turning on her with furrow to his brow. “You obviously have something you wish to say.”

Her mouth drops open, she scrambles for aught to say, and blurts, “Your hair.”

Thancred blinks. “…My hair?”

“…It is longer.” Truly, her conversational skills are beyond stimulating.

Thancred raises a hand up, fingers brushing over his longer hair. “Ah. Yes, well, I was quite busy. Hard to maintain certain style choices, much less get a haircut, when you’re roughing it in the wilderness. And I certainly wasn’t going to allow any of the Gnath a crack at it. They don’t have hands, as I’m sure you’re aware. More like pincers, really.”

She nods along with his words, and continues nodding long after he stops speaking.

She clears her throat, and stops nodding as Thancred begins to look at her oddly.

Thancred eyes her, expression thoughtful. “..What? Does it not suit me?” He smooths back his hair, fingers dragging through soft, pure white. “Perhaps I should get a bit of a trim…?”

“No!” She blurts, hands jerking towards him as if to stop a pair of invisible scissors from doing the deed before her eyes.

Thancred startles, eyeing her claws as he leans a minute shuffle away.

“I… only meant that… White hair is considered a blessing among my kind. It is very beautiful.” She pauses, wavering in indecision, and then adds, “You are very beautiful. It suits you very well.”

Thancred seems surprised, his serious expression brightening in a smile she hadn’t seen for quite some time.

Thancred leans in, staring up at her with that boyish, rakish grin. Eyes twinkling with a hint of his usual flirtatious nature. “Am I now? Do you fancy me, O esteemed Warrior of Light?”

She stares down at him, and admits awkwardly, “I do.”

Thancred was not expecting that answer. “I’m sorry, what?”

She frowns. “I fancy you. Very much, Master Thancred.”

She is gifted with the sight of Thancred’s fluster then as he straightens up at looks at her like he’d never truly seen her before. “You… For how long have you… For how long?”

She blinks. “Quite from the moment we met.”

Thancred squints. “Right. …Rrright. Well. What are we going to do about,” he gestures between them, “this?”

She tilts her head, shifting closer and delighting in the way Thancred did not move away even as she invaded his personal space.

“If it pleases you, Master Thancred, I should very much like to court you.”

Thancred blinkss rapidly, eyes wide. This close she could see his cheeks pinken with the beginnings of a blush.

“Oh.” Thancred coughs, smoothing his blessed, beautiful hair. “..That would please me very much.”

Thancred stares then, as the stoic, serious Warrior of Light looks at him like he hung the moon; and smiles such a warm, happy smile that could make flowers bloom.

Uh oh, thinks Thancred, as she grasps his hand and raises it to her lips in a role reversal of his own usual wooing tactics. Leaning forward to brush her lips over the back of his hand.

Thancred stares up at her, flustered at the sight of her smile, and realizes it had been a very, very long time since he had been on the receiving end of being wooed.

He is very much not prepared.


	50. WoL x Thancred

Throw wide the gates….

You eventually understand what the voice wants. You do it. You did it.

It’s done.

You stumble into a different world. Into a different body - yours, still? - and into a muscled chest, and strong pair of arms.

“Hey!” Says a voice so familiar that you could weep with joy. Familiar hands bracing you as you stagger, steadying you so you do not fall.

“About time you showed up!” Thancred says with a smile that lit his eyes like you hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Thancred!” You sob as tears fill your eyes, throwing yourself into his arms.

“Woah, there!” Thancred says with a huff of a laugh. “I missed you, too! But now is hardly the time for a reunion, we need to keep moving!”

You cling to him, rubbing your face against hia chest. Holding to him tight in fear that he’ll disappear again.

“Oh, hells,” Thancred says with feeling, and your world abruptly tilts as Thancred bends you over his arm and kisses you breathless.

You fist your hands in his coat, tears streaming from the corners if your eyes in overwhelming relief. Laughing against the press of Thancred’s lips to yours.

Thancred. Thancred, Thancred, Thancred!

“Thancred,” You whisper furiously, raining kisses over his face like you’ll never get another chance again. “I love you! I love you so much!”

Thancred is laughing, banding his arms around your waist as he twirls you. Smiling up at you with his heart in his eyes. “I love you, too! What took you so long, huh? I’ve been waiting. We’ve all been waiting for you!”

You press your forehead to his, cupping his face in your hands. “I’m never leaving your side again, you hear me?”

Thancred sets you down, surging forward to steal another bruising kiss.

“You had better not!”

You both look up as there’s a thundering, echoing roar in the distance. Thancred turns to you and grabs hold of your hand.

“That’s our cue. Let’s go!”


	51. WoL X Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request some wol/estinien where wol visits estinien in the infirmary after he got possessed by nidhogg?"

“Ah, the triumphant hero returns.”

Estinien smiles tiredly at you from his sickbed. Skin pale, eyes shadowed with exhaustion, but entirely, wholly himself.

“Flowers for me?” Estinien chuckles at the sight of the bright blooms you had clutched in against your chest. An excuse to see him. “Careful, Warrior of Light. A man might think you intend to woo him.”

It is said like a light-hearted jest, but the words carry weight. Estinien has not forgotten. Nor have you for that matter.

Admittedly, confessing your feelings for the first time whilst your would-be lover is possessed by a bloodthirsty wyrm bent on destroying everything he knew and loved is probably a bit of a faux pas in Ishgardian circles. Or, you know, just in general.

You trade your fresh flowers for older ones sitting in a vase. “…I meant it, you know.” You keep your back to him, twisting the older wilting flowers between your fingers.

“I know.”

You turn to look into his face. Caught by the gentle smile that curved his lips. The softness of his gaze - the warming of those sharp blue-grey eyes.

He extends a hand out to you, tilting his head. “Come closer, will you? I’m a bloody invalid as it is. So don’t make me have to get out of this bed.”

You give a shuddering sigh, dropping the mangled flowers into the trash bin next to his bed before seating yourself - gingerly, hesitant - at his side.

Estinien touches the back of your hand with calloused, scarred fingers.

“I was afraid,” Estinien admits in a low, raspy rumble, without preamble. “I… I didn’t want you to love me. At least… not like that.”

You stare at him in surprise and Estinien huffs a laugh at the expression on your face. “Don’t look so shocked.”

You shake your head, cupping his hand between yours. “Estinien, I’m-”

Estinien presses a finger to your lips. “Wait, please? Just… let me speak. I need to get this out before I lose the bloody nerve.”

You nod slowly and Estinien blows out a shaky sigh.

“Just listen, all right?” Estinien drops his hand away from your face to take of hold your hands. Stroking at your fingers, measuring your palm over top his, and rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles.

“The man that you started off traveling with - that proud Azure dragoon with a bloody stick shoved so far up his arse that he spoke naught but the chocoboshite drivel he’d been fed his whole life,” Estinien pauses to smile in response to your own amused snort.

“I am not he,” Estinien smiles. “Nor am I the monster that Nidhogg’s rage turned me into.” He raises your hands up to kiss at your knuckles. Nuzzling his cheek to your captured hands.

“Not an Azure dragoon bent on revenge, or a vessel for that dreaded wyrm’s unquenchable thirst for revenge.”

He smiles, sighing softly like a great weight had been lifted from him. “For a while, I would just like to be Estinien; the foolish man in love with the Warrior of Light.”

His smile is dazzling, blue-grey eyes bright. “That is, if that is all right with you?”

Your lips part, a soft sound of surprise escaping you. “Estinien…”

Estinien ducks his head, chuckling in embarrassment. Peeking at you from under his eyelashes. “Will you kiss me now? Or are you so intimidated by my dashing good looks that I must needs make the first move?”

Estinien gives a startled huff as you lunge forward and yank him in at the same time, darting in to kiss him passionately.

“Gently, gently!” Estinien pleads against your lips, and then groans lowly at the first swipe of your tongue, “nevermind, kiss me bloody stupid!”

You laugh, helpless and tearful, cupping his face in your hands as tears brim over your eyelashes.

“I was so scared, Estinien,” You whimper against his lips. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

Estinien gives a humming growl, curling his arms around you possessively, “How do you think I felt? You bloody reckless fool! Fury take me, I love you so!”

You cling to him desperately, “Halone can’t have you yet. I’d like a turn first, so She’ll have to wait in line.”

Estinien barks a laugh, sounding scandalized but far too amused to scold you. “Do you now? Halone can bloody wait… The things you say, Warrior of Light.”

You grin so hard that your cheeks ache with it. “You had best get used to it, ser. I’m your sweetheart now.”

Estinien smiles, endearingly flushed from cheeks to eartips. “I look forward to it, sweetheart.”


	52. WoL x Haurchefant (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Request: Haurchefant smut (i'm shameless and missing the dummy.) I guess for a prompt, by the fireplace/warming up? It's so cold here!"

\- - -

\- -

-

“Ohh, dear heart. You’re shivering,” Haurchefant coos, massaging at your frozen fingers with his own deliciously warm hands. Head bowing to breathe puffs of hot air onto your skin, and to press adoring kisses across your fingers and along the backs of your hands.

“Y-you’re s-so warmm…!” You say through shivers and chattering teeth, huddling close as Haurchefant makes a soft sound of concern, dragging his hands up from your fingers then your forearms to rub briskly at your upper arms, and then maybe more than a little squeezing at your firm biceps with a hum of appreciation.

“Shall I warm you with my body, my love?” Haurchefant chuckles.

You pause, “Y..yes, actual-…ly. W-would you?” That would warm you up quick enough, would it not?

Haurchefant makes a sound of delight, giving your arms one last appreciative grope before skimming his fingers over your shoulders and up your throat to cup your face in his hands, drawing you forward into a kiss that makes no attempt to seem anything but steamy with his desire for you.

You sink into his embrace with a soft moan, and Haurchefant hums throatily, moaning unabashedly eager as he licks into your parted mouth.

Your hands frame around his ears, and Haurchefant shivers with the chill of your fingers on his skin.

“Ah, so cold still,” Haurchefant says with a chilled hiss, and cups your legs firm in his hands to drag you fowrard the last few ilms and into his lap. “Allow me,” Haurchefant breathes, his lips leaving trails of fire on your skin as he drags his mouth over your jaw to lave at your throat with his hot tongue.

You moan, burying your hands in his hair as Haurchefant shoves your over sized shirt up to kiss at your chest. To suck your nipples into his mouth, teeth scraping and tugging, and driving you mad with swirls of his tongue.

“Uhn, H…-Haurchefant,” You tug his hair, thumbing his blushing ears. “More, please.”

Haurchefant groans, sucking fervently at your nipples, pinching, rolling, and plucking with the clever fingers of one hand so as not to leave one nipple unattended.

And with the other hand does he skim down your belly and between your thighs, fingers wriggling into the clingy waistband of your fleece-lined tights.

Haurchefant pulls off your chest for but a moment to groan, “Ohh, but you’re so hot here,” as his hand cups between your legs, fingers wiggling against you.

You whimper, hips bucking, and Haurchefant gazes at you with an adoring smile. “More, my heart?”

“Please?” You whine, not above begging him because Haurchefant was not the type to think less of you for it.

Haurchefant bobs his head. “As you wish,” and curls his fingers into your waistband to yank down your thighs, sending you sprawling back against the pillows Haurchefant had dropped in front of the fireplace half a bell before.

With one hand he cups your hip, fingertips tracing skin, and the other does he fan the flames of curling heat by stroking between your trembling legs.

You groan back against the pillows, hands fisting in your discarded blanket as Haurchefant kisses down your ribcage and over your belly. His tongue dipping into your bellybutton teasingly.

You gasp as he bites fleetingly at your hip, and then groan as he traces the fleeting feel of his teeth with a hot, wet tongue.

And then that tongue joins his fingers between your thighs and you jack-knife up with a gasp. “Fuck me!” You say with feeling and surprise, you had thought Haurchefant would build up to it, but here he was diving, literally, head first.

Haurchefant chuckles between your thighs, and licks you with a filthy sounding moan like he was enjoying this even more than you were.

Your eyes roll, eyelashes fluttering, and you cannot control the rolling of your hips with Haurchefant’s fingers and mouth put to distractingly good work.

Gods, his mouth. That tongue! Those wicked, wicked fingers! Ah, shite, Haurchefant was really giving you no quarter, you were so bloody close already!

You scrape your fingers over his scalp, moaning encouragingly, or maybe just babbling as Haurchefant devours you like you were a sumptuous feast and he a starving, truly ravenous man.

Your hands fist in his hair, hips bucking. Haurchrfant digs his fingers into your hip, moaning low at the feel of your fingers in his hair.

His eyes are so dark with arousal you almost can’t see the blue in the dilated black, pale skin flushed deliciously, and hair messy from your hands.

“Haurchefant,” You groan, tortured yet blissful.

Haurchefant radiates smugness even with his mouth so busy, and doubles his efforts.

Fuck, you don’t stand a chance against him!

You last a minute more, mayhap two, but then you’re falling apart. Surrendering. Waving the white bloody flag of orgasmic defeat under the onslaught of Haurchefant’s sexual prowess.

Toes curling, thighs quivering, Haurchefant’s name and so much babbling praise spilling from your lips.

You flop back against the pillows, boneless, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling in a blissful haze.

Twelve, you had needed that.

Haurchefant crawls up your body in a fit of gleeful, manic giggling. Laying kisses in random patterns on your skin before settling on kissing up your throat to claim your mouth again.

“Warm enough, mine sweetheart?” Haurchefant grins ans teases, blue eyes twinkling, even as he folds the blanket around you so as not to catch chill again.

You eye him lazily, thinking, “I’m about to rock your world, good ser.”

Haurchefant blinks, saying, “pardon?” and oh, you’d said that out loud.

You lunge upward, sending Haurchefant tumbling back amongst his own pillows, the blanket hanging from your shoulders like a heroic cape as you declare, “I’m about to fuck you so well, ser knight, that you might walk funny for a few days.”

Haurchefant is wide eyed and flushed at such a declaration. A wide grin breaks the fluster on his face, manic and eager.

He spreads his arms, and legs, wide. Eyelashes fluttering as he sighs wanton and sexy, “Aahhnn, I surrender. I yield, sweet hero. Have your wicked, filthy way with me.”

You flush, eyes narrowing. This man…! He had no shame.

Haurchefant shrieks with laughter as you pounce in him.

“Ahn, not so rough, dearest! It’s my first time!”

“You bloody liar!”


	53. WoD!WOL x Haurchefant (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you can write abt a WoD! WoL meeting with Haurchefant ?"

You had done it..

Your blade drops from numb fingers, stiff from the cold and the loss of circulation due to the force of your grasp on the handle.

You stagger forward, exhausted. Shocked. Relieved. Heart swelling so full you could feel it ache in your chest, tears clogging in your throat and burning hot at the backs of your eyes.

Your voice catches in your throat, tongue tripping over a name you have not said in greeting for what feels like veritable ages, “Hh.. H-Haurchefant…?”

Indeed, a familiar knight is stood just paces away, watching your approach.

Wary. Looking at you like…

“Stand down,” Haurchefant warns in a steely tone. His hand coming to rest on the hilt of his blade. “I know who you are.”

If history must be unwritten…

You choke on a laugh filled with new grief. You really had done it.

“No, you don’t.” Tears brim over your eyelashes as you close your eyes to the sight of a Haurchefant who had no memory of what he meant to you. What you meant to eachother. What he had done for you.

Let it be unwritten.

You drag the back of your hand over your eyes, self-soothing as you rest in the shadow ofyour elbow against the blinding white of the snow around you.

Of the goodly light Haurchefant exuded by just standing there. A prayer, a heartwrenching plea long denied. Made whole again by your actions.

It was bliss; and deep, bittersweet sorrow.

You lean over, plucking your sword from the snow to swing up onto your back.

You look at him for a moment. Just gazing your fill. Your memory had not done him justice. He was far more beautiful.

Your lips twist, smiling wryly at the narrow eyed look about his face. Did he expect a fight?

“Don’t look at me so,” You say, far lightly than you feel.

Oh, don’t look at me so…

“I have no quarrel with you.”

I could never hurt you.

You turn away, shoulders slumping.

“Wait.”

You turn back, disgustingly hopeful.

“Why did you come here?” Haurchefant demands.

You swallow down the lump of hurt choking you. “I thought… I had hoped I would see…” You, waiting for me. My Haurchefant. Mine. Happy to see me as ever. Eager to take me into his arms again.

You swallow, mouth run dry. “A friend.”

Haurchefant frowns. “You have friends among my camp?”

You stare at him, heart aching. “I thought I did.” You say, soft. You feel raw, exposed. You must give so much away from the look in your eyes alone.

Haurchefant was much too sharp. He’d figure you out. Prise all the secrets from your heart and lips if you stayed to bask in the warmth of his presence overlong.

“I was wrong.”

You give him your back before he can see your face crumple. To give in to tears.

You had to make certain you had fixed all that required fixing. There was no time to linger here, no matter how desperately you yearned to do so.

A warrior’s job was never done. Light, or dark.


	54. WoD!WOL x Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know it's been a hot minute but can we get more of the WoD!WoL meeting Haurchefant again but maybe this time with some fluff?"

“You say you have no friends here, yet my knights often whisper of you lingering on the edges of the camp.”

You jump, startled, and whirl around to see Haurchefant had snuck up on you in your inattention.

He stops just short of touching distance, looking you over critically, and his expression softens.

“Perhaps we might amend that earlier statement, hm?” Haurchefant offers you a gentle smile, sweeping down into a bow with his usual flair, “Haurchefant Greystone, at your service. I am the Lord currently presiding over Camp Dragonhead, and I should very much like to be the friend you’ve come to visit.”

You stare at him for a moment, and then your expression must shift because Haurchefant makes a soft, wounded sound, stepping closer and reaching out to you like you might bolt at any moment.

“Come now, my friend. Do not look at me so.”

You close your eyes, tears brimming over your eyelashes, and scrub at your face with a huff of a half-laugh, half-sob.

Haurchefant takes hold of your wrist, his blue eyes gentle. Far too sweet, too good.

“You must be freezing out here,” Haurchefant says, coaxing, as he tugs at you. “Will you not come inside with me where it is warm? …Do you like cocoa? Tea? Mulled wine, perhaps?”

You sniff wetly, laughing weakly through tears that would not stop. You had saved him, but in doing so had lost everything that you were to eachother.

“I do like cocoa.”

Haurchefant brightens. “Good!” He takes your hand then, so familiar, and drags you along with him.

“Let us get you warmed up!”

\- - -

It is bittersweet. Like so many a time before huddled close to the hearth with Haurchefant at your side. The taste of cocoa settling warm and sweet on your tongue.

Haurchefant is gazing his fill of you as often, if not more, than you are of him.

How easily does he relax you with idle chit-chat, with random talk of the goings-on in camp, that you forget.

You lean into him, drowsy with your exhaustion finally catching up to you, the last dredges of your cocoa naught but mere drops as your head falls against him.

“Haurchefant,” You murmur on the hazy edges of consciousness before slipping fully under. “I missed you.”

Haurchefant pauses, staring down at you as you drift off, puzzled at such words.

“My lord?” One of his knights questions. “Should we move them to an available bed?”

Haurchefant frowns, raising a hand and shaking his head. He adjusts the banket over his new guest, resting a hand on their head as they fall limp in a doze across his lap.

“ ‘Tis quite alright,” he murmurs, waving his knight away. “I am fine here.”

Who are you, really? The Lord wonders, lips quirking at the softening of their face in a sleepy smile with the stroke of his hand over their head.

“I look forward to finding out.”


	55. WoL x Many (Fray, Sid, Thancred, Magnai, X'ruhn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " hey can i get that one prompt of the elezen boys learning the wol broke up with the person the were dating and amd confess to the boys. But with our dear dark knights boys and thancred and not required but certianly welcome our dear x'rhun?"
> 
> (Idk why I thought you wanted Magnai, but I added him to the bunch. Uhh, please enjoy? /psst. Where’s that 3 mil gil, anon? XD Ram needs herself some glams.)

Fray

Fray is unimpressed. Stance wide, arms crossed. Golden eyes narrow. He’s been waiting for you. For this. He’s well aware why you’ve come. Still, he is not unkind. “…Did they hurt you?”

You shake your head miserably. “We hurt each other. Mayhap I more than them. I was…” Lying to myself.

Fray nods. “Go on then.”

Your mouth parts, working soundless. Your voice squeaks. “I… Fray, I..”

Fray sighs as you struggle and pause overlong, defensive stance relaxing to open arms that spread wide in welcome, “Ah, seven hells. I forgive you.”

You stare at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed from the cold. “H-huh?”

Fray eyes you. “Really? Come here. I know how you feel, you fool. I’ll not make you stutter and struggle so to voice feelings I am already aware of. I love you, too. There, I’ve said it. Now come here!”

Your lips wobble, and you lurch forward into his arms with a soft cry. “Fray!”

Fray catches you. His embrace is almost unnaturally warm in the chilly coerthan air. “No crying,” He says sternly.

You nod hesitantly, burying your face against him. Just basking in being held by him. In knowing that he returned your feelings.

“I love you,” You murmur, just to say it.

Fray huffs, tiny and amused. “I know.”

“Say you love me, too?”

Fray chuckles. “I already did. Need you hear it again so soon?” He teases.

“Fraaay…!”

Fray outright laughs, hauling you forward with one hand and forcing aside the mouthguard to his helmet with the other.

It is always a treat to see his face. Lips curving in a smile, golden eyes warm.

“Halone help me,” The dark-knight snarks sarcastically, “Come here, my foolish hero, and I would kiss you until you have no doubts about the sincerity of my love.”

“And you’ll say the words?”

Fray rolls his eyes, but his smile is sweet. “I’ll say the words. I’ll say them now. I love you,” Fray leans in, kissing your forehead, under your eyes, on the tip of your nose, the corners of your mouth whilst slyly avoiding your puckering lips, and with each kiss does he say, “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

You pout. “Kiss me!”

Fray tsks. “So greedy, this one. Have I not given you everything you wanted thus far?”

“Fra-ay, stop teasing me!”

Fray grins. “But it is so much fun!”

\- - -

Sidurgu

Sidurgu has been extra grumpy ever since your relationship started. You had thought he would be happy to know it had ended.

“Sid,” You say softly, beseechingly.

Sidurgu grunts roughly, giving you his back. More sulking? Even his tail was twitching and swaying with clear ire.

You frown. “I thought you’d be happy.”

Sid whirls around to look at you, scowling fiercely. “Happy to hear you’d been dumped?! How could I… Why would they even…- I mean, to think that they had you and they squandered the bloody chance, is just…! Ugh!” Sid grinds his teeth, looking so sour. Seething.

“And why do you look so bloody happy?!” Sid grouches.

You exhale through your nose, smiling at him in good humor. “Oh, Sid… I’m happy that it ended because I get to tell you why it did.”

You reach forward, touching his hand gently. Sid sighs, posture loosening at your touch, and allows you to take his hands in yours.

You waste no time beating around the bush, “Sid. You’re the reason why it ended, and I’m glad of it. Because now I can finally own up to my feelings and tell you that I like you.”

Sid blinks rapidly, processing all that with wide eyes. His mouth drops open, gaping soundlessly. You feel the jolt that goes through him. And watch with surprise and delight as his pale skin flushes bright with steadily darkening color.

“You like me?” Sid croaks, throat bobbing with a hard swallow. “From before? That’s…”

You smile, ducking your head. It felt good to finally admit it to his face.

Sid snatches his hands away, scowling. “Why didn’t you bloody well say so! It took this long to tell me?!” Sid stamps his feet, throwing a childish temper tantrum.

You’re thankful Rielle isn’t around to see this.

Sid stomps around, swearing furiously. You watch him, waiting patiently. Mostly. Let him get it out of his system. After all, his explosive, fiery temper was another thing that endeared him to you.

Sid spins back around once he’s done cursing up at storm and being mad about all the time you wasted, and how dare your ex-lover get what was meant for him?!

“I like you, too!” Sid rushes to say, assuring you, if not a little off putting with how angry he sounds saying so.

You laugh. He was adorable.

“That’s good. Can I kiss you?”

Sid flushes darker still, blustering and ducking his head. “You want to?”

You nod. Gods, you loved him.

Ah. You really did, didn’t you? Well, you could tell him that part later.

“Very much.”

Sid shuffles close, bashful now after all that fiery fluster.

You grin, tugging him by the horns. Cradling his face and tracing the scalea there.

“I like you, Sid,” You repeat, smiling sweet as Sid blushes.

“I like you, too,” Sid mumbles.

“I’m so glad.”

Sid makes a tiny grunting sound, tilting his head and surprising you by making the first move.

You sigh into his kiss, melting into him.

\- - -

Thancred

“I don’t understand. I mean, who couldn’t love you?” Thancred mutters, scowling fiercely and patting you on the back. Break-ups were hard even for a Warrior of Light.

You frown, slumped at the bar and feeling miserable. “You.” Did he have to sit so close and be so comforting? Gods, he was warm like a hearth and he smelled amazing. What was that even? Bloody ambrosia?

Thancred freezes mid soothing pat, questioning blankly, “What?”

Had you said that out loud?

Oops.

You tense. Eyeing the one drink you’d had accusingly. Surely you could blame it? Damned strong booze, loosening your tongue and spilling your hard kept feelings!

You sigh loudly, and figure you might as well own up to it. “I said, ‘you.’” You mutter, turning your head to look into his face.

Thancred is staring at you with wide eyes. Could he be any more shocked? Was it so surprising that you could have feelings for him?

“Me?” Thancred squeaks, then clears his throat roughly. “I mean,” he coughs into his fist. His calm demeanor breaks, eyes wide, manic, and questions you rapidly, “How? What? Why? ….When?!”

Thancred surges forward, shaking you by the shoulders, “For how bloody long?!”

You blink dazedly. “Uhh… Because you’re you? I… I’ve had feelings for the longest time, Thancred. I thought you were just,” You swallow, lips twisting and gesture vaguely. “Being kind. Not mentioning my hopeless feelings. I thought you knew?”

How could he not? You could hardly stand the sympathetic, pitying glances of the other Scions.

Thancred shakes his head, looking shell-shocked. “I didn’t bloody well know! You underestimate your poker face, my friend! You held your cards to your chest… I didn’t… I didn’t know…”

Thancred sits down heavily. He snatches his own drink and tips it back in three large swallows. His glass slams back down heavily, and he looks at you like he’d never seen you before. “For how long?” He asks weakly.

You bite your lip. Was he going to reject you now? You’re not sure you can handle twice in such close succession.

You drop your eyes. “…For a long time.”

Would he just get it over with? Drawing it out was torture. You want to lick your wounds in peace.

Thancred makes a soft sound, and you startle at the screech of his stool as it scrapes over the floor. Thancred’s weight settling firm at your side as his arm loops over your shoulders.

“Don’t give me that look,” Thancred says, eyeing you with his own look on his face. “I’ve seen that expression too many times, and I should like very much to never again see it on your face.”

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Thancred sighs. “I’m not about to reject you. I think you’ve had quite enough of that for one day, aye?”

You nod, hesitant. What was he saying?

Thancred nods. Clears his throat again.

“Good.” He signals for another round with a raise of his finger.

You raise your second glass for another deep drink. You feel anxious at the idea of another rejection, be it today or tomorrow.

“…The feeling is mutual, by the way,” Thancred says, and you choke mid-sip.

You cough, eyes watering, and Thancred curses as he pats you on the back, “Shite! Sorry, sorry!”

“Thancred!” You wheeze between coughing fits.

Your coughing stops, and you breathe deep, wiping your face on your sleeve.

Thancred cringes, smiling guiltily. “All right there, my friend?”

You scowl at him, fisting a hand in his shirt.

Thancred raises his hands up in surrender, smile turning nervous, “I take that as a no? Please don’t punch my face.”

“Thancred,” You growl, yanking him foward -

“Not the face, not the face!” Thancred pleads.

\- and into an impromptu kiss.

Thancred makes a truly hilarious sound of surprise, hands frozen mid-air over your shoulders.

Then he groans, and sink into you, returning your kiss and your feelings both. Kissing you like he meant it, and with all his considerable toe-curling experience.

You’ve never been kissed quite like this.

You’d never dared hope you’d have the chance to experience this.

Twelve, you’re jealous of everyone who had had this before you.

“Thancred,” You murmur greedily, and it sounds like a plea. Please be mine, and mine alone.

Thancred groans your name, low and sweet. He pulls back, eyes dark with desire, and growls hoarsely, “You’re not getting back with your ex-lover after this. I’m calling dibs, you hear me?”

Yoy flush, panting hard, feeling so giddy you might burst. What? Lover? What?

You feel dizzy with the heady bliss of having him in your arms, “Wha..? Who? Thancred, come back,” You mutter, making grabby hands. You’re not ready for him to stop kissing you.

Thancred smiles smugly. “Nothing, nobody. Forget I said anything. Thancred is here now,” Thancred grins toothily, swooping in again, arms curling around you posessively.

Your world turns upside down as he dips you, and you cling to him with a gasp of his name, “Thancred!”

Thancred hums encouragingly, kissing over your jaw and down your throat, “Yes, just like that. Say my name, and no one elses.”

You flush, smiling helplessly, and say impishly. “Say mine. No one else’s.”

Thancred laughs in delight, and purrs your name in his best sexy voice.

Your eyelashes flutter. Uh huh, that was nice.

\- - -

Magnai

Magnai crosses his arms, scowling at you. Leaning back in his throne like a disapproving king. Your disapproving king.

“So, you return to me. Come to admit your folly? The Sun will accept your apologies and welcome his Moon back into his arms as long as his Moon admits their wrongdoings.”

You eye him, crossing your own arms. “We ended things mutually, Magnai. I’m not here with my tail between my legs after being rejected. I’m sick, you see.”

Magnai sits up, posturing put aside for concern for you. “My Moon is ill? I would call for a healer at once!” He stands, making to do just that.

Heaven help you, you’re touched by his concern. He really did care, albeit in his own self-important way.

You raise a hand,“Not that kind of illness.”

Magnai furrows a brow, sitting back down as you motion to do so. “What kind of illness, then?”

Your lips twist. “I’m love sick, see. It didn’t work, because I’m in love with someone else.”

Magnai glowers. “Another? You love another? Who is this other, so that the Sun might measure their worth, and find them lacking?”

You roll your eyes. “He’s very arrogant. Self-obsessed. I’m not sure why I love him, really.”

Magnai scoffs, “He is not worthy of you, my Moon. Do you not see? You are worth far more than the likes of him.”

You grin, “You think so?”

Magnai sniffs haughtily. “Of course.”

You snicker.

Magnai pauses, narrowing his eyes. “What amuses you so?”

You laugh to yourself as you make your way up the steps to his throne. “You do, o magnificent Magnai. That someone else I was speaking of? He’s you.”

Magnai makes a face of outrage, “How dare-!”

You plop yourself on his lap, silencing him with a finger to his lips, “Are you hearing me? I said I love you.”

Magnai grunts, hands settling on your waist. His posture shifts, and you can feel the smug aura gathering around him like a heavy shroud as he begins to smile.

“Disregard mine earlier words, my Moon, as it is clear you meant to make fun. The Sun accepts your affections and rightful apologies, as who else could you love but him?”

You smile impishly, rolling your eyes at his insistence that you need apologize. Fat chance of that happening. “Someone has to tease you other than Sadu.”

Magnai curls his lip. “Do not speak of that impetuous witch! Azim forfend the mention of her name summon her like a devil from the pits of the seventh hells.”

You shrug. What a drama queen. “Right, right. Now, my shining Sun, won’t you tell me you love me, too?”

Magnai clears his throat. “…The Sun has not already said such?”

You quirk a brow, smiling roguishly. “Nay, he has not. Will he not tell his Moon he loves them?”

Magnai flushes, squirming under you and glancing about the room. “The Sun…,” He lowers his voice to a mere mumble, “….his Moon.”

You snort. “I’m sorry, what?”

Magnai’s blush deepens, his voice strained as he says only a little louder, The Sun… loves his Moon.. v-very much.“

All that posturing and peacocking, yet he still got flustered about admitting his feelings. Why’d he have to be so cute?

You smile, cupping his face between your palms and looking deep into his eyes. "I love you, Magnai. I’m going to kiss you now. I trust the Sun has no objections?”

Magnai’s lashes lower into a smoldering look, golden eyes gleaming bright. “The Sun has no such objections.”

You huff a soft laugh, nose brushing his.

Magnai makes a sound of impatience, surging up to kiss you. You grin against his lips. He was so cute.

\- - -

X'ruhn

“Arya tells me you’ve had troubles of the heart in mine time away.”

You turn in surprise, face falling in relief. “X'ruhn!” You sigh, stepping forward to bury yourself in his arms for a much needed hug.

X'ruhn chuckles softly, squeezing you firmly and patting at your back. “Hello there, my friend. I take it you missed me?”

You grunt, nose buried in his crimson coat as you just take the moment to just breathe him and bask in his gentle presence.

X'ruhn gives a rumbling hum, almost a purr, really, smoothing a hand over your head. “Come now, my friend. Tell old X'ruhn your woes.”

You snort, looking up at him incredulously. “You’re not that old.”

X'ruhn grins, tapping the tip of your nose with his pointer finger. “There you are. I thought you might try to fuse with mine coat for a moment there.”

You flush, pulling back. “Forgive me, I just… I missed you, is all.”

X'ruhn takes off his hat, feline ears flickering with his pleased smile. “And I you, my friend. Now, about matters of the heart. Is there aught you wish to unburden yourself of?”

You flush, looking down. There is quite a lot you would say to X'ruhn of matters of the heart. Of yours in particular, but…

“I’m afraid Arya was mistaken, X'ruhn.”

X'ruhn tilts his head, gazing at you thoughtfully with piercing blue eyes. “Is that so? She was quite insistent that I speak with you. She said, and I quote, that you were 'terribly sad, and pining for a love lost.’ End quote.”

You could bury your face in your hands and groan with embarrassment. Arya, why?? You had lost no such lover as Arya claimed, pining or no.

The very person you had been wishing to see was standing in front of you.

X'ruhn smiles warmly, and you cannot help but be drawn to it like flowers to warmth of the sun. “You have no such lover, then?”

You sigh, shaking your head. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Oh?” X'ruhn seems interested at that, gesturing for both of you take a seat at one of the many tables in the very tavern where you had been first initiated in the red mage craft.

“So, tell me about this would-be lover of yours.” X'ruhn says with a smile, chin resting on folded hands and tail swishing playfully as his ears twitched in interest. “Do they fancy you as well?”

You gulp, meeting his stare. “I don’t know. He hasn’t given me such an impression. Though he is very warm. Kind. I should like nothing more than to hear he feels the same, but…” You smile, shaking your head. “I have no such delusions. Surely a man such as him has many a sweetheart falling at his feet.”

X'ruhn tilts his head, eyes narrowing. “Somehow I feel as if we are having two different conversations.”

There is was. You could deny it. Or you could tell him the truth.

The longer you pause in your indecision you can see his suspicions grow.

He says your name, reaching out with a dark gloved hand to lay over yours. “Is aught amiss?”

You stare at his hand, and then lay your own overtop of his. “X'ruhn, I… The man I was speaking of before-”

“Is me,” X'ruhn nods in confirmation at your stunned surprise. “With the way you were looking at me when speaking, my dear; how could I possibly misconstrue it?”

You look down, sliding your hand off of his, pausing only as X'ruhn lays his other hand over yours.

You look up and X'ruhn is smiling. “Are you quite certain, my dear? Is there not some young thing out there better suited to your energy?”

You level him with a look. “X'ruhn, you’re the Crimson Duelist. You fence circles around me, and your red magic in unparalleled. I’m hardly questioning your stamina.”

X'ruhn quirks a brow, smile tugging up a curve higher. Almost a smirk.

You flush, squeezing his hands in fluster. “I mean! N-not like that!”

X'ruhn winks. Winks! “You needn’t worry about my stamina, dear.”

Your face feels hot.

X'ruhn gives a light-hearted laugh. “Ah, forgive me my teasing, my dear. It was right there,” He levels you with a look, blue eyes twinkling with mischief, “and I am no kitten, gentle or otherwise.”

You duck your head. So he had heard your attempt at soothing Arya.

“I am,” You tell him. “Certain, that is. Of you. And me.” Your bite your lip. “Together.”

X'ruhn gives an affirming hum. “Very well, then,” he takes your hand, caressing your knuckles with the smooth leather covering his thumb.

Blue eyes bright behind his eyelashes, lips quirking up into a gentle half smile as he presses his lips to your hand. “The pleasure is mine to woo you then,” X'ruhn says silkily, winking cheekily, “The old fashioned way, mind. This old miqo'te still has a few moves.”

“You say that like you’re 80…”

X'ruhn laughs.


	56. WoL x Haurchefant (DIB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I can’t stop thinking of this Drowning in Blue scenario, and thought it would be a good prompt? It’s basically the wol punching Ser Zephirin in public, but obviously no one understands why, given this is the past. Haurchefant has to calm down the wol in private, and is only allowed to understand some of why wol was upset, since you can’t exactly tell your love you’ve seen his death. Thank you and have a nice day!"

You were being followed. 

You turn a corner sharply, and wait in the shadows, so when the elezen on your tail turns the corner after you - you pounce. 

You slam them up against the wall, snarling in their face, “Why are you following me!”

A familiar face gazes back at you in surprise, younger now, but it still sets your blood boiling. “You…” The word hisses out of you, much in shock as it is in anger. 

Your hand curls into a fist, a visceral reaction inside of you goading to strike out at him, to make him hurt for what he had done. 

A familiar green-gloved vambrace catches your hand, and you look to Haurchefant hovering at your shoulder. “What is the meaning of this?” Haurchefant demands, but he is speaking to Ser Zephirin, and not to you. 

Zephirin puts his hands up in surrender, daring to smile at Haurchefant, and it makes you bristle all the more. Don’t smile at him, you murderer. 

Logically, you know it is not fair to blame Ser Zephirin for all that had transpired. For at that point, the once goodly knight had surely been Tempered, and quite thoroughly not of sane mind. But it was his hand that had leased the spear. His hand that had dealt the blow that struck Haurchefant down. It was him you saw continually in your nightmares as that awful scene that haunted you in waking hours returned with a vengeance to do so at night. Again, and again did Haurchefant fall. 

“Forgive me, Lord Haurchefant,” Ser Zephirin says, “I did not mean to startle your guest. I was only curious, and I’m afraid I might have gone too far in hopes to catch them alone so that I might speak with them to fill that curiosity.”

Haurchefant stares at the other man, only one year his senior, and nods his head. “I see. Well, perhaps next time you might not stalk my guest from the shadows. They are not fond of them, you understand, and might have made you rue such a decision. Of that I am quite certain.” 

You blink, looking to Haurchefant in surprise. Had he just complimented you and underhandedly threatened Ser Zephirin in the same breath?

Haurchefant does not let go of your hand, squeezing gently at your fist as he swipes his thumb over your knuckles in an attempt to soothe, and staring into the other knight’s eyes as he continues, “Mayhap you should apologize to the person you have made uncomfortable, and not to me.” 

Ser Zephirin turns his head to look back at you, terribly earnest. “Forgive me, honored guest. I mean you no ill will, truly.” 

Not yet, he didn’t. You stare at him, bitter bile on your tongue, and nod jerkily in acceptance, as you could not say the words to forgive him without being a liar.

Haurchefant nods, stepping back, and tugging you with him. 

You go, dropping Ser Zephirin from where you’d had him pinned with reluctance. 

Ser Zephirin straightens, bowing his head in silent apology. 

You turn your face away, staring instead at Haurchefant. Hale and whole, and looking at you with a familiar scrutiny. Haurchefant was curious. Curious and suspicious. Damn it all. At this rate Haurchefant would figure out all your bloody secrets. You were horrible at keeping things from him, when you wanted so desperately to sprawl across his lap and spill all your woes. 

As soon as the other knight leaves you, Haurchefant whirls on you. 

“What was that?” He questions, blue eyes narrow. “You almost assaulted a knight of the Heaven’s Ward!”

I know, you want to say. I would have, if you hadn’t stopped me. 

Haurchefant must read the petulance in your expression, as he sighs. “What is this, then? Does Ser Zephirin remind you of someone from your past as well?”

You pause, considering, and then say, “…Yes.”

Haurchefant gives a soft chuckle and shakes his head. “Then it is good that I found you before you were to be put on trial for attacking a knight.” 

You cross your arms. It wouldn’t be the first time you were put on trial and had won. 

Haurchefant smiles at the look on your face. “I am surprised. This is a whole new side of you. Dangerous, yet thrilling. I must confess I find myself rather smitten.”

Your arms drop, and you gaze back at Haurchefant with the beginnings of a smile. Did he now? “Oh? What do you intend to do about it?”

Haurchefant hums, sidling closer, and walks around you consideringly. 

You shiver, feeling a sense of deja vu, and a swell of overpowering affection.

“I think I should like very much to take you into mine arms and kiss you,” Haurchefant says, stroking his chin and looking at you with an almost smoldering gaze. Almost, not quite right, as he had not yet perfected the look. 

Still, it works, as sweetly charming as he is. 

You open your arms obligingly, and Haurchefant swoops in. 

“Kiss me, please, you silly man,” You say with a besotted smile, tugging him close. 

Haurchefant beams at you, and leans in to do just that.


	57. A WoL x Magnai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would you be willing to write a bit of fluff between Magnai and a Raen AST that may be his precious Nhaama? Said AST could be a WoL, but not THE WoL"

“You,” Magnai had said with such reverence, pulling you aside once the battle was over, and gazing at you with moon-struck eyes. “But what are you called?”

You had flushed, embarrassed as everyone had stopped and stared. Would Magnai be rejected again? The man just didn’t know when to quit, did he.

You had given him your name, hesitant, and Magnai had closed his eyes in bliss, repeating your name like he was savoring a sweet treat melting on his tongue. 

“Of the dusk. Gentle and ethereal, a dancer in the morning mist! You shone bright in the heat of battle, surrounded by stars! Glowing with your own inner light! Could it be? Could you be…?”

He had walked forward, exuding strength and confidence. It poured off of him, warm and bright like the title “Sun” he claimed to be. His arms spreading wide as he spoke, “Look into my eyes! See you Azim?”

You had blinked rapidly, confused and increasingly flustered as Magnai lowered himself to one knee, taking your hands in his and asking, - nay - beseeching, “Are you my Nhaama?” 

You had stared at him blankly, trying to understand how this was happening. “Err…”

Magnai had looked so hopeful. How could you reject him? 

“O-..ok?”

Magnai’s mouth had dropped open. 

Your companion’s mouths had dropped open.

You felt terribly nervous then. “…W-was that the wrong answer?” 

\- - -

“My moon,” Magnai whispers now, sweet and reverent. “How dark are my nights without you here to brighten them.” 

You huff a soft laugh, turning your face away with fluster as Magnai takes your hand and presses kisses from your knuckles up to your shoulder and into the curve of your neck. 

“I’ve only been gone a few days,” You say in mild return, tipping your chin for a kiss that Magnai happily grants you. 

“Such wretched darkness were those moments without your ethereal light!” Insists Magnai, curling his arms around you possessively as he kisses you firmly. “Why must you insist on parting from me, my Nhaama?”

You sighs, rolling your eyes but in good humor. You pull away to point your finger at him, tapping him on the nose for a solid boop. “You know why, Magnai, we’ve been over this. I’m a Warrior of Light. I have a duty to uphold!” 

Magnai harrumphs, “Do you not also have a duty to your Sun?”

You eye him. Why, he was getting cheeky. “…Was my Sun so terribly lonely?”

Magnai flushes, glancing about the room, and seeing that you were very much alone - pouts his lips and nods gravely. “Very much so.”

You exhale through your nose, an almost fond snort, sitting yourself on his lap and spreading your arms wide. “Come here, then, O radiant Sun of mine, and take comfort in my embrace.”

Magnai looks at you, the look on his face telling you he was well aware you were poking fun at him, but then the shift in his expression deciding that he did not give a damn. 

You laugh, warm and happy, as Magnai cradles you to him. Tipping your chin up to kiss you on your forehead. Then dipping you backwards to claim your lips again. “The Sun has many needs,” he rumbles, deep and sexy. 

You smile, quirking a brow saucily. “Shall I satisfy them all?”

Magnai flushes, golden eyes gleaming through the fan of his eyelashes. “You tempt me overmuch.”

You grin, tongue between your teeth. “I would never tease you, my Sun.”

Magnai groans. “Lies as well. I would keep that sinful tongue with mine so that you may not speak more wickedness.” 

You lean into him, licking at his lips with said tongue, and then kissing him soundly. “I’m waiting,” You say teasingly, poking your tongue out at him again. 

Magnai growls, licking at your tongue with his own before you can pull it back into your mouth, and takes claim of it just as he said he would.

“Mm..!” You groan, dipping over the muscled band of his arm behind your back as Magnai kisses you with days of pent up mooning. Pining away for you.

He really had been lonely without you.


	58. WoL x Haurchefant, Aymeric (implied), Unrequited/One-sided Ser Zephirin x WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " recently i’ve had a prompt in mind about a heavensward wol x haurchefant, but with zephirin catching unwanted, unrequited feelings for the wol early on in msq and all the angsty goodness that would ensue as a result"

\- - -

\- -

-

Ser Aymeric had not been the only one to follow the exploits of one Warrior of Light with an interest bordering on fascination. 

Obsession, a little voice in the back of his head chides. The word you’re looking for is obsession. 

Alright, obsession. He was obsessed. How could he not be? This hero that had appeared so almost out of thin air. Slaying imperial and god alike. A shining example to for all aspire to. They fought, and fought, and fought; never seeming to falter no matter the odds stacked against them. 

How could Zephirin not take such an interest?

So apparent is his fascination - obsession - that the other Knights of the Heavens Ward had taken to teasing him over it. 

Zephirin pays them no mind, however. 

Mostly.

The first time he sets eyes on the Warrior of Light, he is a little underwhelmed. This? This was the Hero of the people? This was the one that crushed imperial and god alike underfoot?

But then Zephirin witnesses them in battle for the first time, against Ser Grinnaux and Ser Paulecrain of all things. Of course Grinnaux would accuse the companions closest to the Warrior of heresy. (Or perhaps, really, it had been the design of his Lord, the Archbishop Thordan VII, all along.)

They are breathtaking. Fierce and loyal. Ferocious on the behalf of their friends.

Zephirin watches them from then on, ever in the shadows. Drawn in by their light. 

He watches them, in particular, in the presence of Lord Haurchefant. 

He tells himself he feels naught. There is no stab of envy. He does not wish to stand in the exuberant lord’s place. He does not. 

He does not feel envious, either, of Ser Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, and only - bastard - son of Archbishop Thordan VII.

He does not. 

Perhaps, in another life, it could have been him. Perhaps, if he had been Lord Commander, he would be the one who had treated with them. They would gaze at him fondly. Call him friend. (Perhaps more. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.)

But he is not. And they do not.

So it does not bear thinking about. (Oh, if only it were so simple.)

\- - -

There is a point, Zephirin muses, that he should have stopped. Taken a step back. Realized that this was obsession. An unhealthy one. 

Perhaps if he had paid more attention, had not been lost in his own desires. He had been a goodly, pure knight once. Worthy of the mantle. Where had that man gone? …Where was he? It was so hard to focus. 

There was a point, a line he should not have crossed.

But it is too late for that now. 

Tempering. Had he been Tempered? Everything was so muddled. It is so hard to distinguish what is right and wrong. What he should do. What he must not, cannot, should not do, over this overpowering urge; this terrible, sick need to do as his master bid him. 

Stall them, his Lord had commanded. They all had done their very best, but the Warrior of Light - Oh, they were magnificent! Even his brothers in arms could not match them! - had bested them all. He had watched them, all those chosen worthy to battle against the hero, fall at their hands.

All but him. Zephirin had so desperately yearned for the chance to finally dance with them. To measure his worth. To have their full attention focused on him for once. One chance! That had been all he’d wanted. 

He had pleaded for it, kneeling in all due respect at his lord’s feet.

He had been denied. 

Perhaps his master had seen the need in him. Desires unholy, and unfit for a knight of his station. 

Zephirin knew not. 

So he watches, waiting on high, for the Warrior to show, just in case. 

The last line of defense, but not for battle, no. He is to stall them. 

He need not wait long. The hero tears through his brother knights like green squires. The hero appears, and along side them is Lord Haurchefant, and Ser Aymeric. 

Those two most dear to them. Knights just as worthy as he. 

Zephirin admits it now, muddled as his mind is, he is envious. 

I should be the one at their side. It should have been him. He should have been Lord Commander. He should have been the one to treat with them. He should have been the one they’d come to rescue. 

Zephirin is filled with such an ugly emotion even as his body moves on his own to do as his master bid him. Stall them. Stall them, stall them, stall them. 

A spear of light forms in his hand, and before Zephirin can think, it has left his grasp. 

It should have only stalled them. It should have! But they are so fast, and horror twists in Zephirin’s gut as it speeds straight at the Warrior he had been so fascinated with. Move! RUN! Zephirin wants to cry, to urge them. His mouth does not move. But Lord Haurchefant calls out a warning instead, just in time, and suddenly his distraction is very real threat as the Warrior whirls around to witness the spear batter against Haurchefant’s shield.

No!, thinks Zephirin in a panic. Fury take me! This wasn’t supposed to happen! 

The shield strains, and Zephirin feels like he might be sick. He could stop this, he could do something! But, but he cannot…! 

No matter how he strains, how he tries to move, to speak… 

He body is no longer his own. 

Instead he stands, and watches it all unfold in silence. 

It ends as expected. Zephirin wishes he could look away in respect as all the Warrior’s other companions do. Instead he watches, and then jumps to land on the airship as his lord summons him silently through their link.

“Go,” the Archbishop commands. “Azys Lla awaits.” 

Zephirin stares ahead, expression blank.


	59. Thancred x WoL x Y'shtola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request a Thancred x WoL x Y'shtola because my bisexual heart QUAKES for them"

Y'shtola looks up the moment you enter the room, her expression shifting from mild, calm interest in the remarkably ancient tome she seems to be reading - to an almost smile at the sight of you.

“You look exhausted,” She says in way of greeting, putting the book aside. “Come,” she beckons, patting at her lap. “Have a lie down.”

You prop your weapon of choice at the door, armor shed as you walked until you wore naught but the underclothes beneath. You flop onto the couch, wiggling your way upward in lethargic exhaustion, and place your head on her lap like it was the greatest pillow known to man.

“Shtola,” You slur, eyes blinking drowsily.

Y'shtola hums, stroking your hair. “Yes, dear?”

You snuggle against her, the tension in your body melting away. Falling completely limp as you murmur and sigh, “Love you.”

Y'shtola gives a soft sound of amusement. “Take a nap,” She says, saying your name fondly. “Thancred should return soon.”

You’re already halfway there. “Thancred?”

Y'shtola strokes down over your back, soothing you to sleep with her gentle touch and familiar smell. “Yes, Thancred.”

You smile sleepily. “Love’m, too.”

Y'shtola leans forward to kiss your head. “I know. Sleep.”

\- - -

You’re yanked from your nap by sudden cursing. An, “Ow, shite!” to be precise.

Your head lifts, eyes blinking blearily, to find Thancred hopping in place whilst holding his foot. “How many times have we had this talk..?” He growls in a quiet hiss.

You glance up and Y'shtola is reading her book again. She flips a page and replies dryly, “You’re the one who keeps wearing sandals that expose your toes.”

Thancred gestures down at your armor littering the floor. “I just wanted to give you both a kiss, and instead I am attacked on all sides!”

You snort a laugh, and offer apology when Thancred looks to you with a pouty lower lip, his eyes wide and wounded.

Thancred sighs theatrically, stepping gingerly around your scattered armor, and kisses Y'shtola first, then you as he squats to do so.

“How was the mission?” Y'shtola asks, flipping another page in her book.

Thancred shrugs, mussing his hair. “Uneventful,” Thancred looks to you with a smile. “And yours, O great Warrior of Light?”

You yawn hugely.

Thancred laughs. “Boring? Exhausting? No fun at all without your dear Thancred there?”

You hum, curling your arms around Y'shtola and smiling contentedly as she pats your hair.

Thancred picks up your legs, then wiggles his way down the couch - jostling your body the entire way much to your tired groaning - to sit next to Y'shtola. He looks to her book, then to her calm expression, then down at you.

“Stimulating,” He says with a shake of his head. “Do I not get cuddles as well, hmm? Or do you just like Y'shtola more than me?”

Y'shtola doesn’t look up from her book, but she sounds her own version of quietly smug as she says, “You know the answer to that.”

Thancred gasps in mock offense. “No love for Thancred, eh?”

You reach for him with a sympathetic cooing sound. Thancred pouts at you grumpily at it, but accepts your affection greedily anyhow as you sit up, and in his lap, wrapping your arms around him whilst pressing kisses to his cheek and the corners of his smirking mouth.

“Are you seeing this, Y'shtola?” Thancred teases. “I am the new favorite.”

Y’‘shtola marks her page and closes her book. She turns toward you both and opens her arms.

You look to her, then Thancred. Thancred look back at you to you with a shake of his head.

You let go of him and burrow into Y'shtola’s embrace, who pats at you with the smugness of a well loved feline. She was even purring a little as she lowers her face to yours and kisses you sweetly.

Thancred huffs. “Betrayal. I should have known.” There’s a pause, and then Thancred simply sighs, “Ah, well,” and embraces you from the back.

Your eyes droop drowsily, still very much tired, and so warm between the body heat of both of them.

Thancred blinks as their resident Warrior of Light falls limp between them. “…Are they sleeping?” He whispers quietly lest he wake them.

Y'shtola nods. “I believe so. They must have had a tiring day.”


End file.
